Sueños tras el metal
by September's Child
Summary: El rostro de Defteros, maldito. Su hogar, las sombras. El oro que viste Aspros, el camino a la liberación. Una humillación y una firme promesa para combatirla. Hasta que una gota de oscuridad se instala en el destino de los gemelos. Y Asmita el único que puede arrojar luz sobre sobre un juego que nadie puede ganar. Una visión más profunda de estos tres guerreros. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo fic, con el que me voy al fantástico mundo de Lost Canvas. Espero poder respetar la esencia de todos los personajes creados por Shiori Teshirogi, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos los creó la mente de esta genial mujer._

 _Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :)._

* * *

 **SUEÑOS TRAS EL METAL**

El destello de un inmenso poder había alterado la tranquilidad de Defteros. Esa energía que había percibido en un momento no procedía de la tierra...ni del Santuario. Era muy conocedor de los cosmos que anidaban en su odiado Santuario, y ese poder parecía emerger de las mismas profundidades del infierno. Abrió bien sus ojos y puso todos sus sentidos alerta mientras salía con cautela de la cueva que se había convertido en su hogar desde hacía dos años. Desde ese fatídico día. Desde que su puño arrebató la vida de su hermano.

Los vapores que emanaban del volcán eran densos. Calientes. La cáustica atmósfera de esas inóspitas tierras había curtido su piel. Ensombrecido sus rasgos. Afilado su mirada. Y su corazón. Con calma salió de su refugio, buscando con su cosmos algún rastro de la energía que lo había arrancado de su pequeño mundo. Pero no había nada. De la misma manera que había aparecido se había vuelto a esfumar. Por completo. Avanzó unos pasos entre los vapores, recorriendo un camino de piedras que sus pies ya se habían aprendido de memoria, observando a su alrededor como bestia que se siente vigilada. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, achicando sus ojos debido a la quemazón que le producían los vapores que emergían del cráter. Siguió avanzando, reconociendo el terreno, respirando ese ambiente que nada indicaba que fuera precisamente curativo. Seguía sin encontrar rastro de la desconocida energía que lo había envuelto en un instante. Inspiró hondo, deteniéndose en medio de esas tierras que ahora le pertenecían, disponiéndose a volver a su guarida. Pensando que quizás había sido su imaginación la que le había jugado una mala pasada. Fue cuando empezaba a deshacer su camino que un destello de luz llamó su atención de nuevo. Algo había brillado entre la permanente neblina del lugar. Un reflejo dorado que le produjo un inmenso malestar. Sus pasos andaron decididos hacia donde había divisado esa ráfaga de luz, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando descubrieron un cuerpo yaciendo sobre la caliente tierra. Ese cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida, vestía solamente la mitad de su armadura dorada. El resto de la armadura estaba dispersada por doquier, y sus doce armas empezaron a cobrar vida cuando notaron que su presencia se aproximaba. Se elevaron en posición de ataque hacia Defteros, protegiendo lealmente a su dueño, como si estuvieran dotadas de voluntad propia. Defteros sonrió amargamente frente a la escena que acababa de contemplar, y con un simple gesto de su mano hizo que todas las armas cayeran al suelo de un plumazo. Se acercó con determinación hacia el cuerpo inerte de un jovencísimo caballero dorado, sorteando cada una de las armas que tan fácilmene había desactivado. Llegando al caballero derrotado. Observándole con indiferencia.

\- Dohko...¿cómo has podido llegar a este estado? Te creía más poderoso... - dijo Defteros para sí.

Lentamente se arrodilló frente a Dohko y le tomó el pulso con sus toscos dedos, presionando su cuello. Sintiendo una tímida vida latir con debilidad dentro de él. Observó ese cuerpo tendido lleno de sangre y heridas y poco a poco lo volteó, descubriendo que gran parte de la sangre emanaba de una herida justo en la zona de su corazón. Una sombra cruzó por su mirada, recordando por un instante que su propio puño también atravesó el cuerpo de su hermano para detener su corazón. Pero no dejó que ese pensamiento se adueñara de él otra vez, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si ese simple gesto pudiera borrar sus recuerdos. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo inconsciente de Dohko, pensando en cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí en ese lamentable estado. Dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante que Dohko no había venido solo...que alguien se había encargado de traelo hacia la isla. Esa energía...claro...fue la persona que emanaba esa extraña energía la que llevó a Dohko hacia allí. Pero...¿por qué?. Los vapores del volcán de la isla Kanon eran curativos, o eso se había creído siempre. Quién trajo a Libra hacia él sabía lo que se hacía...le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Pero lo más misterioso aún era...¿quién? ¿algún espectro de Hades? ¿Y qué espectro haría algo así...? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y Dohko no estaba en condiciones de responderlas.

Defteros se puso en pie de nuevo, sin dejar de observar al caído Caballero de Libra. No era el primero, aunque él aún seguía con vida. Otros ya habían gastado su corta vida en la Guerra Santa. Su mente empezó a recordar sus nombres, uno a uno...Albafica...Aldebarán...Manigoldo...ElCid...Asmita...Un atisbo de tristeza cruzó su rostro por un momento al recordar a Asmita. Tragó saliva como pudo mientras volvía la vista hacia Dohko. La guerra estaba avanzando más rápidamente de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pero esa no era su guerra...no tenía por qué ayudar a Dohko. Sintió deseos de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, de no involucrarse en algo para lo que él jamás fue llamado. Si Dohko había caído en batalla no era su problema. Él había ido a la Isla de Kanon para convertirse en un ogro, en un ser sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos. En lo que siempre debió ser. Sin pensarlo deshizo sus pasos hacia su cueva, adentrándose en ella para seguidamente tomar asiento frente a una pequeña fogata que le acompañaba por las noches. Observando con frialdad, a través del fuego, la caja de Pandora donde descansaba la armadura de su hermano Aspros. Aborreciéndola como siempre había hecho. Sintiendo como resonaba tímidamente por saberse en la proximidad con otra armadura dorada. Con una compañera de armas. Con un camarada de batallas. Defteros chasqueó la lengua y miró la caja con desprecio.

\- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sentimental tú? - espetó, lanzando una mirada de indignación a la caja dorada.

La encerrada armadura seguía resonando, cada vez con más insistencia, rogándole a Defteros que no dejara a Dohko a su suerte. Que él podía ayudarle...que el joven de Libra no había tenido nada que ver en su desgraciado destino. Que no dejara que muriera lo que le quedaba de humano en su corazón...Defteros no quería escuchar nada que proveniera de esa armadura, ni siquiera comprendía porqué había accedido a llevársela con él. No le pertenecía...nunca lo hizo. Y ahora no dejaba de martillearle la mente con mensajes de falsa nobleza y dignidad. Defteros lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia esa caja de metal que le recordaba todo lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue, pero algo se removió en su interior cuando le pareció ver que los rostros de los gemelos le devolvían la mirada. Una mirada llena de silenciosos ruegos. Llena de sentidas súplicas...Defteros gruñó por lo bajo, concentrándose en el fuego, el cual iba alimentando añadiéndole unos cuantos troncos más de leña. Sin poder aislarse del lamento de esa maldita armadura.

\- ¡Ya basta, Géminis! ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que le ayude? No tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo...- espetó Defteros con rabia, volviendo a mirar la caja dorada de reojo.

La armadura de Géminis cada vez resonaba con más fuerza e insistencia, y las vibraciones que emitía se instalaron en el estómago de Defteros, provocándole un intenso malestar. Si no hacía nada para detener esas vibraciones acabaría enloqueciendo, y no tuvo más remedio que desistir de mantener su negación. Se puso en pie con brusquedad, pasándose las manos entre sus enmarañados cabellos, bajando los brazos con rapidez al momento que soltaba un gruñido.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Cállate de una vez! Iré a buscarle...pero no voy a hacer nada para sacarlo de ese estado. Si tiene que volver a la consciencia lo tendrá que hacer por él mismo.

Con determinación salió de la cueva y se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde yacía el malherido cuerpo de Dohko. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la inmóvil figura por un instante, y le observaron con frialdad. Después de suspirar profundamente, se agachó y tomó a Dohko entre sus brazos, cargando con él sobre sus hombros, sin mucha delicadeza. Los restos de la armadura de Libra también resonaban, temerosos del destino de su portador, pero Defteros no hizo caso. Volvió hacia su guarida, y dejó el cuerpo de Dohko en el suelo, recostado contra la pared. Una luz cegadora iluminó la gruta durante unos instantes, y cuando la llamarada desapareció Defteros pudo ver que los restos de la armadura de Libra se habían movido hacia donde descansaba su dueño. Las doce armas prohibidas de Athena se posicionaron alrededor del cuerpo al que defendían, creando un perímetro de seguridad, listas para abalanzarse contra cualquier amenaza que pudiera hacer peligrar la poca vida que aún latía dentro de ese cuerpo.

Por fin las armaduras habían dejado de resonar y Defteros volvió a tomar asiento frente la pequeña hoguera, observando la escena con indignación. Y tristeza. Indignación porqué odiaba como una armadura podía ser tan fiel a su dueño. Le asqueaba ver esa demostración de lealtad. Y tristeza porqué él nunca supo qué se sentía sabiéndose digno merecedor de tal lealtad. Su apagada mirada se deslizó de Dohko hacia la caja de Pandora que guardaba a Géminis, ya en silencio. Y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo había transcurrido su triste vida en el Santuario. Se había prometido una y mil veces olvidar todo lo que había sufrido entre aquellas piedras. Esa era la única manera de hacerse fuerte. De hacerse un nombre que todo el mundo pudiera recordar. Pero su mente le traicionaba cada día de su vida sin compasión. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la humillación cernirse sobre él.

No podía olvidar la cárcel a la que lo confinaron tan solo poner sus pies en el Santuario.

No podía olvidar a Aspros.

No quería olvidar su crimen.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo iba a olvidar la primera vez que sus infantiles pies rozaron la árida tierra del Santuario?. Los enviados que fueron a buscarles apenas les informaron de nada una vez saldada la cuenta con el orfanato que les había mantenido desde sus primeros años. Lo único que acertaron a escuchar fueron unas palabras que confirmaban una realidad que ellos dos ya sabían... _Mierda, no es uno...son_ _dos_...Aspros y Defteros permanecían juntos, sin separarse un ápice, mientras esos dos enviados del Santuario discutían sobre ellos...¿ _qué hacemos?...¿Cómo sabemos el que está designado por el oráculo? ...No lo sé...llevémonos a los dos y el Sumo Sacerdote ya decidirá qué hacer..._ Aspros lo observaba todo con una gran seguridad impresa en su infantil mirada, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para defender a su hermano. Defteros permanecía con una de sus manos sujeta fuertemente a la camiseta de Aspros, como si ese simple agarre impediera que les pudieran separar. Eran gemelos, sí...pero todo lo idéntico que tenían en aspecto, lo tenían de distinto en carácter. Aspros era atrevido, seguro. Defteros era tímido y reservado.

Llegaron al Santuario bien entrada la noche, rodeados de misterios y silencios. No había nadie para recibirles, y directamente les condujeron a una humilde casa a las afueras del Santuario. Pasaron las horas que quedaban de oscuridad sin apenas decir palabra. Con la mente alerta y el corazón inquieto.

\- Aspros...¿qué nos pasará ahora?

\- Dijeron que veníamos aquí para entrenar...para hacernos fuertes y poder llegar a ser Caballeros de Athena.- contestó Aspros con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

\- Pero a esos hombres...no les ha gustado que fuéramos hermanos...- continuó Defteros, con temor en su voz.

\- Tonterías Defteros. ¿Qué va a importar ésto? - replicó Aspros, sonriendo a su hermano, tranquilizándole como siempre.

Finalmente cayeron dormidos, uno junto al otro, soñando con el prometedor futuro que les aguardaba a ambos. Sabiéndose Caballeros de Athena en unos pocos años. Sintiéndose, por fin, importantes. Sus sueños se fueron diluyendo a medida que el sol luchaba por imponer su presencia en el cielo, y se esfumaron por completo al escuchar unos fuertes golpes a la puerta. Se despertaron sobresaltados, desorientados por unos momentos antes que su mente recordara que ya no se encontraban en el orfanato. Que ahora tenían un hogar. Aspros se frotó los ojos antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a algún soldado que les fuera a buscar para explicarles lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ese momento, cuándo empezarían los entrenamientos, dónde...pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando únicamente descubrió dos cajas en el suelo. Una más grande que la otra. Con energía las entró y las dejó sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Defteros se acercó a él con curiosidad, preguntándose que habría allí dentro.

\- ¿Qué tendrán dentro? ¿Qué dicen los sobres que hay en cada una? - preguntó Defteros ansioso.

Aspros tomó el sobre que había en la caja de mayor tamaño, y dibujó una enorme sornrisa al leer lo que estaba escrito en él.

\- "Para el hermano gemelo mayor" ¡Ésto es para mí! - exclamó Aspros, abriendo la caja y descubriendo equipamientos para el entrenamiento, ropa, vendas...y todo lo que le haría falta para empezar su nueva vida.

Aspros no cabía en sí de alegría y excitación. Era tal su emoción que no reparó en Defteros. Por un amargo momento se olvidó de él.

Defteros había tomado el sobre que pertenecía a la caja más pequeña. "Para el hermano gemelo menor"...No supo por qué, pero en ese momento su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Algo le indicaba que eso no estaba bien...que se había hecho una diferencia entre los dos. Y sus dedos no se atrevían a tocar esa caja. Bastante más pequeña. Inmensamente amenazante.

Aspros seguía a lo suyo, sacando todas las cosas que había en su caja, probándose las armaduras de entrenamiento, completamente ajeno a los temblorosos dedos de Defteros, que con temor abrieron su caja. Había algo envuelto entre retales de tela, y sus indecisas manos se sumergieron hasta tocar algo. Una pieza de cuero y metal. Con lentitud sacó ese objeto de la caja, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él lo dejaron caer al suelo como si un relámpago hubiera atravesado su cuerpo. El corazón parecía que iba a salirle por la boca y una fuerte opresión empezó a apoderarse de su agitado pecho. No podía apartar sus ojos de esa cosa que ahora estaba en el suelo y que tenía todo el aspecto de una máscara. Aspros estaba tan entusiasmado con sus nuevas pertenencias que cuando se giró hacia Defteros no se percató de la pesada sombra que se había cernido sobre él.

\- ¿Qué hay en la tuya? - preguntó sonriente, enmudeciendo de repente al observar el contraído rostro de su hermano.

\- _Eso...-_ respondió Defteros en un titubeo, tragándose el nudo que ya estaba atando su garganta, señalando con su dedo índice hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es ésto? - preguntó Aspros al momento que se agachaba para recoger ese pedazo de cuero y metal - Parece...parece una máscara...¿pero dónde están tus cosas para el entrenamiento...? - dijo, mirando a Defteros con inocente confusión, dejando esa especie de máscara sobre la mesa.

\- No...no hay nada más...- respondió Defteros, mirando a su hermano con sus azules ojos humedecidos por unas repentinas lágrimas.

\- No puede ser...tiene que haber algo más - dijo, removiendo los retales de tela que había dentro la pequeña caja, sacándolos todos y tirándolos al suelo.

\- Aspros...¡no hay nada más! - exclamó Defteros, con su pecho agitado por una incontrolable respiración.

Aspros tomó el sobre que había acompañado la pequeña caja y leyó lo inscrito en él. _"Para el hermano gemelo menor"_...sin pensarlo abrió el sobre y sacó el papel que había dentro, leyendo en voz alta su contenido.

 _"El oráculo de las Pitonisas ha decretado que únicamente el hermano gemelo mayor está destinado en convertirse en uno de los Caballeros más fuertes de Athena. Por un infortunio del destino, el hermano gemelo menor ha nacido bajo la Estrella de la desgracia y del mal augurio, razón por la cuál tendrá que mantenerse oculto. No podrá mostrar su rostro, ni participar en entrenamientos, ni dejarse ver bajo ningún concepto. Su existencia quedará reducida a una sombra sin nombre. Si no se cumplen estos decretos, su muerte será inminente y justificada."_

A duras penas Aspros pudo acabar de leer esas desquiciadas palabras. A medida que sus ojos avanzaban por las perfectas letras sus ojos se iban humedeciendo y la rabia le iba subiendo por la garganta...No...eso no podía ser verdad...Lo leyó y releyó una y mil veces, tratando de encontrar una explicación a esa abobinación, mirando la máscara con desprecio, volviendo a las palabras que habían aplastado a Defteros contra la pared. Su mirada estaba fija sobre la máscara, descansando amenazante encima la mesa, y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué?...Aspros...¿Por qué esto? - sollozaba Defteros, lanzando una mirada de auxilio a su hermano, esperando encontrar una explicación a esa obscenidad.

Aspros no respondió. Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre él. Su ojos, enmarcados por su fruncido ceño, no dejaban de mirar la máscara.

\- Aspros...¿Qué está pasando...? ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer ésto?!

\- No lo sé...aquí dice...

\- ¡Ya escuché lo que dice! - exclamó Defteros tragándose los sollozos.- Que por haber nacido segundo...¡no soy nada! ¿Pero por qué?...Aspros...¡sólo nací siete minutos después que tú!...No he hecho nada malo...- continuó poseído por una creciente angustia.

\- Defteros...si no hacemos lo que aquí dice...te matarán.- respondió Aspros, mirando con gran dolor a su hermano. - Tenemos que obedecer...- continuó, deslizando su mirada hacia la máscara. Tomándola en sus manos. Examinándola con atención.

Defteros sucumbió al terror cuando vio a Aspros con eso entre sus manos. Odió profundamente la frialdad que Aspros mostraba en ese momento, y sus piernas flaquearon cuando Aspros empezó a acercarse hacia él lentamente. Las rodillas le fallaron, y su cuerpo se deslizó apretado contra la pared hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Deseaba que ese frío muro que sentía contra su espalda se lo tragara, que le hiciera desaparecer de esa habitación...que le ayudara a despertar de esa pesadilla.

\- Aspros...detente...por favor...

\- Lo siento Defteros...eres el menor...tienes que hacerlo...¡tenemos que obedecer! - susurraba Aspros haciendo grandes esfuerzos para tragarse sus lágrimas.

\- ¡No! Aspros...puedes evitarlo...¡no he hecho nada para convertirme en un animal! - gritó Defteros, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas de terror. Lágrimas de rabia, impotencia e incomprensión.

\- Si no lo haces...¡te matarán! - gritó Aspros en respuesta, notando también como su mirada se nublaba cada vez más.- ¡Y yo no quiero que te maten! ¡No puedo existir sin tí! Tenemos que estar juntos...¡siempre!

La máscara cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro. Podía notar el olor que desprendía el cuero y el metal. Un olor repugnante. Defteros apenas podía retener las náuseas que le causaba la proximidad de ese objeto en manos de su hermano. Aspros se encaramó encima de Defteros, intentando colocarle la máscara a la fuerza. Pese a sus desesperados intentos para impedirlo. Pese a sus lágrimas. Pese a las lágrimas de ambos. Aspros agarró la cabeza de Defteros, que se retorcía sin parar bajo su peso, e intentó ponerle la máscara. Por su propio bien...y por el bien de los dos. Aunque Defteros no pudiera comprenderlo.

Defteros era presa de la desesperación, y sin pensarlo dos veces propinó un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Aspros para impedir que su igual le oprimiera la existencia con ese humillante objeto. Aspros se recogió sobre sí mismo por el dolor, dejando caer la máscara al suelo, y Defteros aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo de la habitación. Sus ojos únicamente veían la puerta. La salida...No se iba a quedar allí ni un minuto más. Abrió la puerta con sorprendente fuerza, y sus piernas no alcanzaban a ir todo lo rápido que él deseaba. Pero algo las detuvo en seco. Su infantil cuerpo se precipitó contra la figura de uno de los soldados del Santuario. Uno de los dos que los habían ido a buscar el día anterior. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al descubrir al hombre que tenía frente a sí, sabiéndose capturado de nuevo. Un fuerte golpe cegó su visión por un instante y de repente se encontró de bruces contra el suelo de tierra.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Dónde te crees que vas?!

En ese mismo instante Aspros salía corriendo en busca de su hermano, quedándose paralizado al descubrir a Defteros derribado al suelo. Observando a aquél soldado que sin duda no iba a ser amable con ellos. Mirándole con odio mientras se acercaba a Defteros.

\- ¡Detente!

Aspros obedeció al isntante, aunque su mirada era afilada. Desafiante.

\- ¡¿Quién es el menor de los dos?! - exclamó el soldado, deslizando su mirada con rapidez de uno al otro continuamente, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Soy yo! - gritó una enrabiatada voz.

El soldado clavó su fría mirada sobre el muchacho que había pronunciado esas simples palabras. Tan sencillas y tan esclavas de los caprichos del destino. Y no dudó en propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó unos metros más allá.

\- Aspros...¿por qué?...- sollozaba Defteros, viendo el cuerpo tendido de su hermano, su rostro cubierto de sangre que le brotaba de la nariz.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡No puedes salir de esta casa! ¡Son órdenes estrictas! - gritó el soldado, que se había acercado a Aspros y lo medio incorporó agarrándole por el cuello de su camiseta. - Y tu rostro...¡no puedes mostrarlo nunca más! ¡Está maldito!

\- De...deténgase...- susurró la tímida voz de Defteros, que no podía soportar ver cómo Aspros era castigado por haber tratado de defenderle - el menor...no es él...soy yo... - dijo al momento que se ponía en pie y se acercaba al soldado que tenía agarrado a Aspros - acataré las órdenes...no saldré...pero por favor...¡no castigue a mi hermano!- continuó, mientras sujetaba las manos del soldado, intentado soltar a Aspros de su agarre.

El soldado dejó caer a Aspros de nuevo al suelo mientras agarraba a Defteros y de un tremendo empujón lo lanzaba dentro de la humilde casa, haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera bruscamente.

\- ¡Escuchádme bien, mocosos! Hoy no vamos a ejecutar las órdenes que tenemos sobre vosotros. Sobre tí - dijo el soldado, mirando directamente a Defteros con cierta repugnancia dibujada en sus labios - pero ésto no se volverá a repetir...de lo contrario ¡tú morirás! - gritó, lanzando una última mirada de desprecio a Defteros, cerrando la puerta de un tremendo golpe. Llevándose a Aspros con él.

Una vez en la más absoluta soledad el llanto se apoderó de Defteros. Era incapaz de levantarse del suelo, y se atragantaba con su propio llanto, que apenas le dejaba respirar. Se sentía confuso, perdido...terriblemente humillado, y no podía aceptar el por qué. Simplemente no podía. Pero había algo más fuerte que su pena. Y era el respeto que sentía hacia su hermano Aspros. Aspros...que había sido el elegido. Que había intentado defenderle. Como siempre. No...no podía ser él el que impidiera que Aspros se labrara el prometido futuro como Caballero de Athena...

Poco a poco se fue sosegando, aunque un inmenso dolor se había instalado en su pecho. Y no iba a desaparecer fácilmente. Si es que algún día llegaba a desaparecer. Sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos se fijaron en la máscara, sólo unos palmos separada de él. Observándole amenazante. Diciéndole que ella iba a ser su inseparable compañía por el resto de sus días. Con lentitud se incorporó y con todos los esfuerzos que pudo alargó su mano hacia ella. Los dedos le temblaban y no querían obedecer la orden que les lanzaba su cerebro. Se resistían a tocarla. Pero Aspros no se merecía fracasar por su culpa...De un arrebato la agarró y respiró hondo repetidas veces antes de acercarla a su húmedo rostro, tragándose las náuseas que le provocaba su peligrosa proximidad, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos en el momento que se la colocaba con rapidez. Sus temblorosos dedos no atinaban a atar las hebillas, algo les impedía moverse con seguridad, provocándose tirones en su azul cabello, enganchándolo también entre el cuero de los amarres...Su propia respiración le resultaba asfixiante. Tanto como la opresión que se había instalado en su pequeño e inocente cuerpo. Y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos, pero no le importaba...ya no le importaba nada.

Defteros permanecía en el suelo, como bestia apaleada, cuando la puerta detrás suyo se abrió. Y su amada voz llegó a sus oídos...tan firme. Tan segura. Como siempre.

\- Defteros...escúchame...Te liberaré de ésto. Te prometo que me haré fuerte. Seré el Caballero más poderoso que este lugar haya conocido. Y te liberaré. Viviré para liberarte. Es una promesa.

 _Nuestra promesa._

 _Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Krista, Yaz, no sabéis como me alegra saber que estáis por aquí :)._

* * *

Después del día que decretó impecable el destino que guardaban las estrellas para los dos hermanos, los demás amaneceres se fueron sucediendo con su llana rutina, ajenos por completo a la invisible cicatriz que había rasgado la vida de los gemelos. La imposición de la máscara sobre el rostro de Defteros les había quebrado por dentro. Ese día la infancia desapareció de sus vidas sin dejar rastro. Apenas quedaban unos pocos recuerdos de momentos rebosantes de sincera inocencia...unos momentos que la eterna brisa del Mediterráneo iba erosionando con cada sol que moría al atardecer.

Aspros había empezado los entrenamientos para llegar a convertirse en un digno Caballero de Athena, y parecía ser que sus progresos despertaban gran admiración entre todos los guerreros del Santuario. La energía y vitalidad con la que diariamente acudía a la arena asombraban a todos sus compañeros. Su voluntad de esfuerzo y superación no era usual en alguien tan joven como él. Incluso después de los entrenamientos Aspros solía quedarse para seguir ejercitándose por su cuenta, hasta llegar al punto que su cuerpo caía en la inconsciencia para así detener un esfuerzo físico desmesurado. En más de una ocasión eran sus propios compañeros los que cargaban con su agotado cuerpo hacia su humilde morada. Una sencilla casa que nunca tenía la puerta abierta para ellos.

Y allí le esperaba cada aterdecer Defteros. Oculto tras el cuero. Hecho uno con las sombras. Con una mirada que había perdido todo brillo y un corazón que había olvidado todas sus ilusiones el mismo día que su rostro y su nombre dejaron de existir. Aspros se había convertido en su único mundo, y deseaba que llegara la hora de su regreso después de los duros entrenamientos para poder escuchar su voz...para no enloquecer en la soledad. Le ayudaba a curar las heridas, le escuchaba con atención y admiración cuando Aspros le contaba los progresos que alcanzaba día a día, se tragaba los celos en silencio cuando su hermano le hablaba de sus dos nuevos amigos...Hasgard y Sísifo, un año y dos mayores que ellos. Su corazón se contraía sin piedad cuando Aspros le contaba que tanto Hasgard como Sísifo se entrenaban como él, que también estaban destinados a ser Caballeros de Oro. Una mueca de dolor se instalaba en sus labios, unos infantiles labios magullados por el sudor y la humedad de su propia respiración. Unos labios que únicamente eran liberados para dar cuenta con rapidez de la mitad de las raciones de comida que Aspros siempre guardaba para él. Con torpeza se quitaba la máscara, se aseaba, comía lo más rápido que podía y volvía a ocultarse tras ella. A veces sus dedos se negaban a amarrar bien las hebillas, y tenía que esperar que Aspros lo hiciera por él. Y Aspros odiaba esos momentos...apenas se atrevía a mirar a Defteros directamente cuando estaban juntos. Le hablaba sin cesar, sí...pero le rehuía la mirada. No soportaba ver a su hermano detrás de un bozal...y cada día, sin excepción, se reafirmaba en silencio en su promesa. Eran las palabras que había jurado a Defteros las que le empujaban a superarse día tras día. Era su promesa la que le urgía ser poderoso más rápido de lo que su natural evolución le iba a permitir. Pero Aspros no tenía tiempo. Y Defteros menos.

Defteros no había vuelto a poner un pie fuera de su morada. Los porticones de las ventanas permanecían siempre sellados, y la oscuridad había empezado a filtrarse por cada poro de su piel. Peligrosamente se había ido abriendo camino hacia su corazón, y Aspros lo sabía. Veía en la mirada de Defteros una tristeza que con el paso de los día se había ido transformando en apática sumisión. Con cada logro que Aspros compartía con él, más se apagaba su mirada, y aunque Defteros hacía grandes esfuerzos para disimularlo, su pena no la podía ocultar ni toda la oscuridad ni la humillación que cubría su dulce rostro. Aspros le observaba con dolor, y no podía soportar más que su hermano se fuera apagando tan peligrosamente. Debia hacer algo...necesitaba hacer algo...Estos pensamientos no dejaban de asaltarle mientras estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, observando a través de una pequeña rajadura en el porticón. La noche era clara, serena. La luna estaba en su esplendor e iluminaba sin piedad el mar que se adormecía a los pies de la colina. Y una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente. Una idea descabellada, tentadora del peligro. Necesaria. Miró a Defteros de refilón, y le vió recostado en su jergón, leyendo a la luz de una tímida vela un libro que él mismo le había conseguido y que no debía recordar cómo. Los ojos de Defteros se deslizaban con desgana por las letras que le contaban una historia que no le interesaba, y que ni siquiera iba a recordar una vez cerrara las tapas. La voz de Aspros le arrancó de su desidia, y le observó con su permanente mirada apagada.

\- Defteros...la luna está llena esta noche...

\- ¿Y qué quieres decir con ésto? - preguntó Defteros, sin mostrar mucho interés, con su voz distorsionada por el cuero.

Aspros se acercó con ímpetu hacia Defteros y le tiró del brazo, obligándole a levantarse, arrastrándole hacia la puerta y abriéndola lentamente sólo un poco, observando con precaución felina todos los alrededores.

\- ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer, Aspros? - dijo Defteros, en un susurro, no entendiendo nada de lo que su hermano tramaba.

\- Shhhh...- replicó Aspros, acercándose su dedo índice a los labios, mirando dentro de los azules ojos de Defteros, abiertos como platos, vestidos con temor. - Ya es hora que salgas un poco de aquí...he descubierto un camino que lleva a una playa...y no se ve desde el Santuario...

\- ¡No puedo salir! - exclamó Defteros, notando como su estómago se contraía por una extraña sensación.

\- Nadie nos descubrirá...Confía en mí. Será nuestro secreto - replicó Aspros en un susurro, mirando de cerca los ojos de Defteros. Evitando ver la correa de cuero que le partía la mirada.

El corazón de Defteros empezó a latir violentamente, y su respiración se agitó contagiada por un repentino terror. No...no podía hacer eso...no debía salir...no...no quería tentar a la suerte...¡no deseaba morir!...Su mente no paraba de repetirle que no debía seguir los impulsos de su hermano, pero su alma...su alma clamaba por un retal de libertad. Aspros tiró de él cuando se aseguró que no había nadie rondando la casa, y empezó a avanzar sigilosamente entre el bosque que se extendía frente sus pies, sin soltar la mano de Defteros ni un momento, arrastrándole tras de sí sin detenerse. No hasta alcanzar la fina arena de la playa, no hasta encontrarse frente a esa agua infinita, calmada. Cuando alcanzaron la orilla Defteros respiraba con dificultad, pero ver como sus ojos habían recobrado parte de una luminosidad que habían perdido no tenía precio. Ese era el mejor regalo que Aspros le podía hacer a Defteros, y en ese momento olvidó, solo un poco, del dolor que le causaba saberse digno de un sueño que Defteros no podría ni siquiera soñar nunca.

\- Aspros...- susurró Defteros, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de gratitud. De exitación por haber robado al destino una porción de libertad.

\- ¡Quitémonos los zapatos! - exclamó Aspros, sentándose en el suelo y desabrochándose el calzado.

Defteros imitó sus movimientos e hizo lo mismo, aunque su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que Aspros le observaba detenidamente, mirando con asco la máscara que ocultaba su idéntico semblante.

\- Espera Defteros...- dijo mientras se acercaba a él - ésto no hace falta aquí - sentenció con su impecable seguridad.

Los dedos de Aspros se escondieron entre los cabellos de Defteros y buscaron con determinación las hebillas que amarraban su rostro, soltándolas una a una. Defteros apenas hizo nada para detenerle. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero su deseo de sentirse humano era más fuerte que nada en ese momento. Sintió un leve cosquillero que le bajó por el espinazo mientras los dedos de Aspros luchaban contra esa monstruosidad.

\- Ya está - dijo Aspros, apartando la máscara del rostro de Defteros, lanzándola contra la arena. Mirando con compasión a su hermano, odiándose por permitir que esa cosa le hubiera robado la dignidad. Recordando otra vez su promesa.

Defteros cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente repetidas veces para llenarse los pulmones de ese embriagador aroma marino. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas debido al sudor, y ahora sus saladas lágrimas escocían sobre la torturada piel. Aspros notó como las lágrimas también acudían a sus ojos, pero no iba a permitir que Defteros presenciara esa debilidad, así que si dudarlo se dirigió hacia la orilla, dejando que el agua lamiera sus pies, arrugando la arena con los dedos, enterrándolos en ella, secándose las pruebas de su pesar antes que se asomaran demasiado peligrosamente. Intentó dibujar su mejor sonrisa y se volteó llamando a Defteros a su lado, observando como se acercaba y como se agachaba para recoger el agua entre sus manos cuando ésta acudió a acariciarlas, lavándose el rostro repetidas veces, respirando todo lo profundamente que podía.

\- Gracias...Aspros...- dijo Defteros, mirando con admiración a su hermano.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? No hemos venido aquí a descansar...¡necesitas entrenarte! - dijo Aspros, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, levantando maliciosamente el agua con el pie para mojar por completo a Defteros.

Aspros no pudo evitar reírse, ahora de verdad, cuando vio a Defteros completamente empapado, con los mechones de cabello azul pegándose en su rostro. En el de siempre.

\- Eso ha sido...¡a traición! - exclamó Defteros, que se abalanzó sobre Aspros con tanto ímpetu que los dos cayeron sin remedio entre las perezosas olas que les acogieron con ternura, como si con su acompasado vaivén se llevaran todo el sufrimiento que se había impuesto sobre esas dos almas tan puras. Tan jóvenes y tan heridas en sus cortos años de vida.

Se bañaron, jugaron...lucharon como lo hacen los cachorros. Como habían hecho siempre. Y como siempre, sin salir un claro vencedor. Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos era que la sensación que producía ese peligroso secreto, la adrenalina que se liberaba al desafiar al Santuario, se iba a convertir en una droga que se apoderaría de Defteros sin piedad.

Una droga que se haría imprescindible y que Aspros no podría controlar.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 _Nota para Yaz: en respuesta a tu review aquí te dejo unas cuantas palabras que a mí me gustan...Cendres, Blau, Silk, Agur...y dos nombres masculinos que adoro, que son Asier y Aram. Espero haber sido de ayuda. Si puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa aquí estoy :)._


	4. Chapter 4

Aquél inocente desafío nocturno a los designios de las estrellas fue la chispa que encendió la mecha en el corazón de Defteros. La adrenalina que había recorrido sus venas le produjo una sensación a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Las ansias de explorar ese mundo prohibido cada vez se volvieron más crecientes, y la curiosidad de saber lo que hacía Aspros en sus entrenamientos era demasiado poderosa. Y poco a poco, lo que una noche fue una apuesta contra el destino se fue convirtiendo en una esperada rutina. Pacientemente esperaba que Aspros se dirigiera a sus entrenamientos, y cuando se sabía seguro, no dudaba en salir de su humilde morada para seguirle en sus progresos. Las sombras se habían convertido en sus más fieles enemigas, pero Defteros había aprendido que si no era capaz de enfrentarse al enemigo lo mejor que podía hacer era aliarse con él. Y así fue como aprendió a dominarlas, a moverse entre ellas como si fuera un soplo de brisa. Aprendió a burlar las miradas de los guardianes del Santuario, a escabullirse entre las piedras como lo hace el agua de la lluvia. Y allí permanecía, abosorviendo cada movimiento que Aspros realizaba, memorizando cada técnica que su hermano aprendía, y preguntándose cada vez con más insistencia: _¿si él puede hacer todo eso...por qué no voy a poder yo?...¿Si Aspros está destinado a ser el Caballero que podrá aplastar las galaxias...también yo podría hacerlo?_ La necesidad de encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas le condujo inevitablemente a poner a prueba su fuerza. La imperiosa voluntad de hacerse fuerte empezó a crecer dentro de él. Sin marcha atrás.

Sus cada vez más habituales desafíos a su negada existencia convirtieron un insistente rumor en una palpable realidad. Poco a poco la humillación de su destino se fue convirtiendo en un secreto a voces. Existían pocas personas que no hubieran visto nunca la sombra del hermano menor del futuro Caballero de Géminis. Defteros estaba jugando con fuego, pero no le importaba. Esa sensación de peligro le hacía sentir vivo y en más de una ocasión sus sentidos le habían traicionado, su guardia había flaqueado y había tenido que huir, esquivando a los soldados del Santuario, sabiéndose perseguido y amenazado. Y constantemente insultado. _Segundón, Sombra, Desgraciado, Maldito_...esos eran sólo unos pocos de los nombres con los que le había bautizado esa hostil tierra. Pero Defteros lo aceptaba con sumisión, con la misma que escuchaba las reprimendas de Aspros cuando éste regresaba a su refugio...

\- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! - le gritaba Aspros, fingiendo enfado. Sintiendo miedo. Miedo a que Defteros desafiara más allá de lo admisible al Santuario. Miedo a su pérdida.

\- No me alcanzarán Aspros...soy más rápido que ellos...- respondía Defteros en su defensa. - Dicen que no soy más que una sombra...y una sombra no se puede tocar.

Pero una sombra de carne y hueso al fin. Una sólida sombra, que un día que sus instintos y reflejos se opacaron mientras estudiaba todos los movimientos de Aspros en la arena, fue sorprendida. Y capturada. Y los soldados no dudaron en divertirse con él. Le insultaron, le golpearon...le recordaron sin piedad cuál era su destino. Como si Defteros hubiera podido olvidarlo alguna vez. La mirada de Defteros había aprendido a afilarse, a desafiar a esos desgraciados que no sabían hacer otra cosa que propinar injurias y patadas. Pero en ese momento no bastaban sus desafiantes ojos para defenderse. El corazón se le desenfrenó en un instante, sabiéndose merecedor del castigo que iba a recibir. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba el inevitable ataque...sus brazos no eran suficientes para cubrirse un cuerpo que se había convertido en diana de un ávido látigo que deseaba cebarse con él...Lo que no esperaba la mano que lo empuñaba fue que acabara rasgando el cuerpo de Aspros. Que se había interpuesto entre los soldados y él. Que le había protegido. Una vez más. Los soldados hirieron el hombro de Aspros, y se maldijeron en saberse desprovistos de poder frente a ese muchacho. Porqué él era el inminente Caballero de Géminis, y no podían ni rozarle. Una corriente de indignación cruzó los rostros de los soldados, que no tuvieron otra opción que bajar las armas.

\- ¡No toquéis a mi hermano! - gritó Aspros con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Apártate Asrpos! ¡Él no es como tu! - gritó uno de los soldados, impotente frente a la situación. - ¡No tiene que ser más que una sombra! ¡Ni la máscara es suficiente para ocultar toda la sinrazón de su existencia! - añadió con repugnancia en su voz, rojo de ira por no poder hacer nada más.

\- ¡Nosotros somos iguales! - les gritó Aspros a su vez - Si queréis acabar con él...¡Tendréis que acabar conmigo también! - continuó, con una fría seguridad en su mirada.

\- No entiendo cómo todavía sigues con vida ¡Segundón! - exclamó otro de los soldados, observando con desprecio a Defteros al momento que se retiraban del lugar - No hay nada más inútil que tu vida...

Aspros les observaba alejarse con odio, con sus puños alerta para ser usados si esos malnacidos volvían a humillar a su hermano. Defteros había bajado la mirada, arrepentiéndose de haber puesto en problemas a Aspros. Otra vez.

\- Lo siento...- fue lo único que sus encerrados labios fueron capaces de susurrar.

\- No importa...- respondió Aspros, llevándose la mano a su hombro, que había sido el blanco del golpe destinado a Defteros.

\- ¿Te duele mucho el hombro? - le preguntó Defteros con timidez.

\- No es nada...tú te has llevado la peor parte - dijo Aspros, mirando a Defteros con una mezcla de impotencia y comprensión. - No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a llamar Sombra o Segundón...¿qué se han creído estos imbéciles?

\- Aspros...es que eso es lo que soy...no puedo desear ser más que una sombra...

\- ¡¿Quieres parar de decir estupideces?!- exclamó Aspros, contrariado - ¿Es que has olvidado nuestra promesa? Estoy a punto de ser nombrado Caballero de Oro, y ahí acabará tu humillación. Haré que este lugar te respete como te mereces. - sentenció con su natural seguridad.

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo...eres...brillante. Seguro que serás el Caballero más fuerte de todos... - dijo Defteros, observando a Aspros con sincera admiración. - Estoy convencido que si me largara de aquí...sería todo más fácil para tí...- añadió, formalizando en voz alta un pensamiento que hacía mucho que vivía en su interior.

\- ¡Ya basta, Defteros! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirte que te necesito?! No podré nunca conseguir la armadura dorada si no estás conmigo...- dijo Aspros conteniéndose la rabia que le provocaban las ideas de Defteros.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Pero nada! - le cortó Aspros.- Vamos a superar ésto juntos, como siempre hemos hecho con todo. Venga...regresemos a casa...

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra en su camino hacia su morada. Defteros se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que acababa de provocar, y Aspros...Aspros no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que le había hecho a Defteros, y constantemente se preguntaba si cuando pudiera cumplirla no sería demasiado tarde.

Los días iban pasando con la misma rutina de siempre, con la única diferencia que Defteros había empezado a entrenarse arropado por su leal clandestinidad. Había encontrado un lugar apartado a las afueras del Santuario, y diariamente se dirigía allí para poner en práctica cada golpe, cada movimiento, cada técnica que robaba de los entrenamientos de su hermano. Ajeno completamente a todo. Ajeno a unos maléficos ojos que lo observaban con atención. Ajeno a una maléfica sonrisa que lucía más que satisfecha en el rostro que la cobijaba. El rostro de un hombre que se divertía manipulando las vidas de los demás, y que no dudaría en usar a esos dos hermanos tan unidos, tan iguales, tan irónicamente distintos, para su vil regocijo. Un hombre que no dudó en ir en busca de Aspros y sembrar la semilla de la duda en su puro corazón mostrándole como Defteros se entrenaba con esfuerzo, diciéndole que aunque fingiera ser una sombra, lo que ansiaba era seguir sus pasos. Peligrosamente. Hasta ser tan poderoso como él...y arrebatarle su sueño.

Una sola gota de sangre sirve para enturbiar el agua. Una sola gota de maldad fue suficiente para que Aspros empezara a temer a Defteros. Ese extraño ser desapareció con la misma rapidez que se abalanzó sobre la mente de Asrpros. Pero el reloj había empezado a contar. Una rabia ciega había empezado a crecer dentro del pecho de Aspros...No...el elegido había sido él...y él sería el que liberaría a Defteros de su humillación. Sería él el más fuerte de todos los Caballeros Dorados...

Aspros entró dando un portazo en su humilde casa. Defteros, que estaba tumbado sobre su jergón rendido por el agotamiento del esfuerzo que había hecho durante el día, se incorporó con un respingo, asustándose por las maneras con las que Aspros había entrado, viendo como Aspros se abalanzaba encima suyo con una mirada que no le había visto nunca antes...

\- ¡¿Por qué te entrenas tú también?! Porqué es cierto que lo haces ¡¿no?! ¡Te he visto, no puedes engañarme! - gritaba Aspros mientras intentaba levantar la camiseta de Defteros para descubrir las pruebas de su osadía. Para detectar algunas magulladuras esperando que le dieran la razón. Deseando que su inexistencia se la negara.

\- Aspros...¿Qué pasa?¡Suéltame! - replicó Defteros, zafándose del agarre de Aspros, bajándose la camiseta, apartándose de él como pudo.

\- ¡¿Y tus manos?!¡¿Por qué las llevas vendadas?! - continuó Aspros, agarrándole del brazo, empezando a quitar las vendas tirando de ellas sin ninguna delicadeza. Descubriendo restos de sangre y grandes raspaduras.

\- ¡Déjame! - gritó Defteros, arrancando su brazo del agarre de Aspros, volviéndose a cubrir las heridas con rapidez. Mirando con absoluta incomprensión a su hermano completamente fuera de sí. - ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Aspros?!

\- Es cierto...estás entrenando...para ser tan fuerte como yo...para competir conmigo en poder...

\- No...no quiero ser fuerte como tú...sólo quiero...quiero saber defenderme sin necesitarte...eso es todo...

Defteros intentó disimular su verdad, sus deseos de progresar al mismo ritmo que Asrpos. No quería arrebatarle el regalo que el destino había preparada sólo para él. Pero tampoco deseaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando ver cumplida una promesa que no sabía siquiera si se podría cumplir. Y su mirada no fue capaz de ocultar esos sentimientos, esas ansias de saberse fuerte...a su manera.

Y esa mirada caló en Aspros. Le incomodó. Hizo que retrocediera y saliera por dónde había venido. Pensando en su inminente ascenso a Caballero de Oro. Convenciéndose que únicamente él sería el digno Caballero de Géminis, y que no dejaría que nadie pusiera sus manso sobre su armadura.

Sobre _su_ Oro.

 _Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nueve años después_

Los decididos pasos metálicos anunciaron la llegada de Aspros al Templo de Géminis. El oro chocaba contra el mármol del suelo sin consideración y el ritmo que seguían sus pies delataban que el estado de ánimo de Aspros no era precisamente de tranquilidad. Su largo cabello azul ondeaba conjuntamente con su capa blanca de gala mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de sus aposentos privados. El casco de los dos rostros descansaba apretado contra su cadera, sujeto por su mano derecha. El frenético ritmo de sus pasos alertó a Defteros, que se encontraba en el interior de las estancias. Intuyó que ese no iba a ser un día plácido, y se maldijo por haberse olvidado la máscara encima de una mesa.

Hacía años que Defteros intentaba no usar la máscara mientras se encontraba protegido por las sombras más densas de las estancias más olvidadas del Templo de su hermano. Porqué esa no era su casa...Hacía tiempo que Defteros había dejado de tener hogar, y se sentía como un simple huésped al que por misericordia se le había otorgado el rincón más oscuro y viciado del Templo de Géminis. Y allí, cuando Aspros tenía el día amable, se sentía con fuerzas de no vestirse con su humillación. A veces era el mismo Aspros que le pedía que se la quitara, y entonces notaba como su idéntico rostro era admirado por Aspros con un intenso dolor. Y escuchaba, por enésima vez, como los labios de su hermano le recordaban la promesa que ya quedaba poco por ver cumplida. Y los ojos de Defteros le respondían con gratitud y comprensión, disimulando la sensción de saber que esa promesa se iba cegando con el brillo del oro que vestía Aspros. Porqué el oro había cambiado a Aspros. Aunque él no lo fuera a admitir. Nunca.

El pecho de Aspros ardió de rabia cuando descubrió la máscara descansando sobre la mesa. Su mano izquierda la recogió con rapidez, y con la misma rapidez se dirigió al encuetro de Defteros.

\- ¡Defteros! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirte que tienes que cubrirte tu maldito rostro?! - exclamó Aspros, acercándose a él, apretándole la máscara contra su morena tez sin ninguna delicadeza.

\- Aspros...sólo necesitaba asearme...y la olvidé allí...- se defendió Defteros, intentando no encabritar más a Aspros, visiblemente molesto por algo que no lograba descifrar. Sus manos se apresuraron a colocarse esa pedazo de cuero sobre su rostro, mecánicamente.

\- Últimamente se te olvida demasiado a menudo, ¿no crees? - continuó Aspros, al tiempo que soltaba el casco sobre otra mesa y se dejaba caer con todo su peso sobre un mullido sillón, mirando a Defteros con reproche.

\- Lo siento...- respondieron los labios de Defteros, con su voz ya deformada por el cuero.

El ceño de Aspros estaba contraído, y su mirada se clavaba en algún punto imaginario, mientras los dedos de su mano golpeaban nerviosos el reposabrazos del sillón. Su respiración estaba agitada, y su enfado era evidente. Defteros no quiso preguntar nada. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que además de permanecer en las sombras, a veces también era mejor permanecer mudo. Pero fue la rabia que sentía Aspros la que habló. Estaba furioso, sí. Y necesitaba compartir su enfado con alguien que no pudiera intervenir de ninguna manera en los asuntos del Santuario.

\- Hoy se ha presentado al nuevo Caballero de Virgo.- dijo Aspros, aún con la mirada fija en ninguna parte.- ¿Y sabes lo más curioso de todo? Es un muchacho de unos catorce años de edad, venido de la Índia, vestido con sus huesos... ¡Y ya es Caballero Dorado! Sin entrenamientos...sin nada de esfuerzo...¡nada!...Y por si todo ésto fuera poco...¡es ciego! - exclamó, mirando por fin a Defteros, con una risa histriónica de incomprensión escapando de sus labios. - ¿¡Cómo puede ser un niño ciego un Caballero Dorado!?

Defteros escuchaba con atención, sin abrir la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿No dices nada?!¡¿Te parece correcto ésto?!

\- Yo...no lo sé Aspros...supongo que el Santuario tendrá sus razones...como siempre...- respondió Defteros con delicadeza. Y tristeza.

Aspros chasqueó la lengua y volvió a desviar la mirada. Era evidente que la llegada de ese nuevo Caballero Dorado no había gustado a Aspros. Aunque Defteros no llegaba comprender por qué.

\- Además...no profesa fe en nuestros dioses...¡Sólo reza a Buda! - seguía Aspros, hablando al aire.

\- Quizás sus habilidades de combate no recaen en la fuerza física...quizás será un Caballero valioso en otros terrenos...- dijo Defteros, intentando arrojar luz sobre una persona que ni siquiera había visto, pero que sentía que ya era injustamente juzgada.

\- ¡Qué vas a saber tú de fuerzas o habilidades! - le reprendió Aspros, sin importarle cuánto le podían herir esas palabras.

Defteros simplemente bajó la mirada y se tragó todas las palabras que clamaban por salir de sus labios. Sin decir nada, se arropó en las sombras de su pequeña y oscura habitación, deseando que Aspros abandonara el templo. Ese día no soportaba su presencia. El orgullo que se había apoderado de Aspros desde el mismo momento que el oro llegó a su vida era cada vez más creciente. La armadura de Géminis había convertido a Aspros en un ser altivo, ambicioso. Era adorado por sus compañeros de armas, y su comportamiento era siempre extremadamente amable con ellos. Pero con Defteros era distinto...no dejaba que se acercara a su armadura. Ya se lo dejó claro el día en que sus inocentes manos, creyéndose amparadas por las sombras, se atrevieron a rozar los rostros de la armadura. Sin darse cuenta se encontró de bruces contra el suelo, con la iracunda mirada de Aspros cernida sobre él. Una mirada que le dijo en silencio que eso no le pertenecía. Que no podía ni acercarse a ella. Ese día Defteros empezó a odiar la armadura de Géminis. A odiar el maldito oro. El oro que le había robado a su hermano. Y sus inocentes sueños y promesas.

Aspros se levantó del sillón con la misma celeridad con la que había tomado asiento, y empezó a andar hacia el exterior del templo. Defteros escuchó cómo su voz le anunciaba que iba a encontrarse con Aldebarán de Tauro, para ver qué opinaba del nuevo Virgo. Según parecía, Hasgard, ahora Aldebarán, pues había adoptado el nombre de la estrella de su constelación, tampoco estaba muy satisfecho con ese nombramiento. Defteros respiró aliviado al notar cómo los pasos de su hermano se iban diluyendo en el aire, pero una insana curiosidad empezó a nacer dentro de él. ¿Qué tendría de especial ese nuevo muchacho que había alborotado todo el Santuario? ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba receloso con él? ¿Se sentiría triste por esa hostilidad mostrada hacia él?...Todas estas preguntas empezaron a rondar por la cabeza de Defteros, y unas terribles ansias de ver con sus propios ojos ese muchacho venido de otras tierras y creencias empezaron a martillearle sin descanso. Y no tuvo más remedio que ceder a ellas. Necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. De todas maneras, era ciego ¿no?, así podría espiarle sin riesgo de ser descubierto...

Defteros salió del tercer templo y empezó a ascender cobijado por todas las sombras que ya se conocía de memoria hasta llegar al sexto templo. Nunca antes había puesto sus pies en él, y cuando se adentró entre las frías columnas de piedra percibió una sobriedad que le encogió el corazón. No había movimiento alguno...los grandes pasillos de acceso eran fríos y desiertos. Lentamente se fue adentrando cada vez más, dudando si realmente encontraría al muchacho ahí dentro. Su avance era rápido y ágil, casi felino. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora, sabiendo que estaba actuando con una gran imprudencia, y su respiración chocaba contra el cuero que cubría sus facciones. Sus pasos le condujeron peligrosamente hasta el límite de las estancias privadas de Virgo, y allí, un fuerte aroma a incienso le detuvo. Se arropó detrás de una de las columnas, y con cautela intentó descubrir qué había en el interior. Poco a poco fue llegando hasta él una gran energía, un intenso cosmos que emanaba por doquier, pero no era un cosmos agresivo...era...irónicamente balsámico.

Su mirada se agudizó, sus pies tentaron el peligro y se adentraron más...un poco más...hasta que por fin le vio. Un muchacho debilucho, tremendamente rubio pese venir de tierras Índias, sentado en posición de loto frente a una figura de Buda...¿meditando?. Los azules ojos de Defteros no se podían apartar de ese chico de apariencia frágil y dulce. Pudo ver la armadura de Virgo en posición de reposo descansando cerca del muchacho, y pudo notar cómo vibraba en la presencia de su nuevo portador. Algo se removió en el estómago de Defteros. Sintió la soledad de ese chico...y sintió compasión por él. Defteros sabía de sobras qué era la soledad, y ese ser...parecía estar destinado a la soledad tanto como él. Ese sentimiento hizo que deseara profundamente aproximarse a él. Compartir su soledad. Hacerle saber que no era el único allí que estaba solo. El cosmos que emanaba de ese debilitado cuerpo era magnético, hipnotizante...La espalda de Defteros resbaló por la columna hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, incapaz de desviar la mirada de esa estampa que estaba inmóvil frente sí. No fue capaz de determinar el tiempo que transcurrió mientras estaba observándole, en silencio, en la clandestinidad de las sombras del Templo de Virgo. En la clandestinidad de las sombras que tenían sellados los ojos del nuevo Caballero. Hasta que una sueva voz rompió esa magia. Una voz que habló con una seguridad aplastante, pronunciando con dificultad las palabras de una lengua que no era la propia.

\- Si vas a quedarte allí por más tiempo...podrías al menos presentarte...

El corazón de Defteros dio un vuelco y su estómago se contrajo por la ya conocida sensación de saberse descubierto.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo sabes que no estás solo...? - preguntó la voz distorsionada de Defteros, con mezcla de terror y timidez.

\- Tu olor te delata...tu pesada respiración, también. Y tu cosmos...es demasiado poderoso para ocultarlo sin más...- respondió el muchacho sin variar su posición, con los ojos siempre cerrados. Con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Defteros tragó saliva como pudo y se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidado en su acercamiento.

\- Mi nombre es Asmita. ¿Y el tuyo?

 _Continuará_


	6. Chapter 6

Defteros se quedó paralizado por aquél trato tan llano y sincero. Era la primera vez desde sus largos años en el Santuario que alguien, a parte de su hermano, le hablaba directamente sin proferirle insultos o amenazas. Y no sabía cómo responder a eso...se sentía, pese a sus veinte años de edad, como un chiquillo extremadamente vulnerable a quién le prestan atención sin reservas ni prejuicios.

\- ¿Por qué no repondes?...Sé que sigues ahí.- preguntó Asmita, girando levemente su rostro hacia dónde notaba la presencia de Defteros - ¿no tienes nombre? - insistió frente a su mudez.

\- No...no debería tenerlo - respondió Defteros, tragando saliva, notando cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien y se enjuagaba en el cuero.

\- Pero lo tienes.

Silencio...

\- Defteros...mi nombre es Defteros.- respondió, después de dudar unos segundos.

\- ¿Y por qué tu voz está ahogada?

\- Por...porqué...- los labios de Defteros luchaban para poder compartir su historia, pero su mente cortó de raíz esa inútil lucha. - No debería estar aquí...lo siento. Siento haberte molestado - dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y disponía a abandonar el lugar.

\- No me molestas, Géminis - respondió Asmita, con una suave sonrisa.

Defteros palideció de inmediato al escuchar esa simple palabra. Géminis. Una punzada de dolor estrujó su maltratado corazón.

\- Yo no soy el Caballero de Géminis. Ése es mi hermano Aspros.- respondió con dureza.

\- Pues tu cosmos me transmite otra cosa. Si no eres el Caballero de Géminis, ¿quién eres?

Defteros reflexionó unos largos momentos antes de responder, tratando de no sucumbir al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

\- Su sombra.

Los ojos de Defteros se habían clavado fríamente sobre la figura de ese frágil muchacho, el rostro del cúal había abandonado su sonrisa, vistiéndose de inexpresión. Las piernas de Asmita se movieron y lentamente se puso en pie. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las livianas vestiduras típicas de sus orígenes, y dejaban al descubierto sus desnudos brazos, blancos, frágiles, y unas marcadas clavículas que presidían un pecho aún por fortalecer. Era evidente que aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar su madurez física, y su estatura era bastante menor que la de Defteros. Sin vacilar se dirigió directamente hacia dónde permanecía Defteros, inmóvil, deseando salir del lugar. No siendo capaz de ello. Su osadía ya había avanzado demasiado y debía retirarse, pero algo le impedía mover siquiera un pie. Observó con nerviosismo cómo Asmita avanzaba sin titubear, hasta que se detuvo frente a él. El rubio flequillo escondía juguetonamente una cerrada mirada que parecía ver más que mil ojos juntos. Y esa sensación desarmó a Defteros. Sintió que su alma nunca había estado tan expuesta y desnuda como en ese momento. Y odió esa debilidad.

\- Ningún ser humano deber ser una sombra. Cada alma que ha decidio renacer en un cuerpo físico es porqué tiene una misión que cumplir en la vida.

Defteros notó cómo el dolor se iba abriendo paso en su pecho. Esas palabras...se las había repetido él mismo una y otra vez, hasta que el tiempo se encargó de borrar todo su sentido. Y ésto había pasado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Bajó su rostro y escondió sus tristes ojos tras los mechones de cabello azul. Tan azul como su mirada.

\- Eso no es lo que cree el Santuario.- respondió Defteros, secamente, buscando una mirada que no iba a encontrar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees tú?

\- ¿Y a quién le importa eso?

\- A tí.

Defteros no respondió. Las preguntas de Asmita lo estaban poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Y su inmutable serenidad empezó a perturbarle sin medida.

\- ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? Hay algo que altera tu voz...- insistió Asmita, alzando su brazo e intentando rozar con sus delgados dedos lo que estaba causando esa distorsión.

Los dedos de Defteros agarraron con rapidez la mano de Asmita antes que ésta alcanzara a rozar la máscara. Su mandíbula dolía por la presión a la que la tenía sometida. Su respiración se estaba volviendo inconstante, pesada. Tan pesada como el aire que el cuero le obligaba a respirar contínuamente.

\- Es un decreto del Santuario...No puedo mostrarme ante nadie. Mi existencia está maldita.

Asmita bajó su brazo, sin oponer resistencia, y en ese momento fue él el que permaneció en silencio. Sospesando una respuesta que no le había gustado.

\- Pero ahora te estás mostrando frente a mí. Y no ha pasado nada.

El dolor que estaba creciendo dentro del pecho de Defteros se estaba haciendo insoportable. Nadie nunca le había hablado con tanta franqueza. Y maldecía el momento en que había decidido espiar al nuevo Caballero de Virgo. Ese joven muchacho le estaba abriendo sus entrañas en canal. Y no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndolo. No podía correr ese riesgo. No debía. Sin decir palabra emprendió su marcha hacia las afueras del sexto templo, buscando las sombras, fundiéndose con ellas. Asmita permaneció de pie, escuchando cómo Defteros se iba alejando.

\- La máscara que humilla tu rostro...no esperes que nadie la elimine por ti.

Defteros detuvo sus pasos. El dolor, la rabia...la incomprensión...toda esta mezcla de sentimientos estaban formando unas lágrimas que deseaban bañar su rostro, pero no iba a permitirlo.

\- Tú no lo puedes entender. Acabas de llegar aquí...Si me rebelo contra ésto, moriré. Y lo que es peor...haré que mi hermano fracase en sus sueños. Mancharé el destino que las estrellas tienen preparado para él.- dijo Defteros, ladeando un poco la cabeza, observando de refilón la delgada figura de Asmita de pie en medio del gran pasillo de mármol.- No tengo otra opción...

\- Siempre hay otra opción, Defteros. Sólo hace falta el valor para elegirla.

Defteros no pudo soportarlo más. Emprendió de nuevo sus pasos hacia la salida, rápidamente, dejando a Asmita y sus palabras atrás. No pensó dónde iba a ir, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que no se encontraba con fuerzas de volver a Géminis. No quería encontrarse con Aspros. No...ese día no. Sus pies le condunjeron hacia un lugar que le hacía sentir libre, al menos por un tiempo. Y se encontró sentado en lo más alto del acantilado de Cabo Sunion, con el mar a sus pies. El aroma marino le envolvía balsámicamente, la brisa intentaba llevarse con ella todo el dolor que corría por sus venas. Él intentaba respirar hondo, embriagarse con el salitre que suavemente golpeaba su rostro. Respirando únicamente aire sucio. De repente encontró que sus dedos viajaron entre sus enmarañados cabellos, revueltos exquisitamente por el suave aire, y lucharon para desamarrar esas asquerosas hebillas que mantenían la humillación fija sobre él. Finalmente el amarre cedió y su rostro pudo ser acariciado por la reparadora atmósfera que le proporcionaba el mar. Su amado mar azul. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, sus pulmones intentaban llenarse de aire limpio desesperadamente. Pero las palabras de Asmita no paraban de martillerle la mente una y otra vez, hasta que lograron que las lágrimas de impotencia rodaran por sus sudadas mejillas. Uno de sus peculiares colmillos se había clavado sin consideración sobre su tembloroso labio inferior. Era tal la fuerza que imprímia su madíbula que se hizo sangrar. Pero no le importó. Realmente...¿a quién le iba a importar? ¿qué pasaría si dejara que el mar engullera su vida? ¿quién lo iba a hechar en falta? ¿Aspros? Quizás...pero estaba seguro que si desaparecía de la vida de Aspros, su hermano tendría el camino mucho más llano. Más fácil. Pero no...no le podía hacer eso a Aspros...Sabía que su hermano se esforzaba día y noche para lograr cumplir su promesa. Desde que había empezado a correr el rumor que el Patriarca elegiría en unos pocos años a un sucesor, Aspros se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a avanzar en sus conocimientos. Se preparaba sin cesar para ser digno de ocupar ese puesto, y así...así cumplir su promesa de una vez por todas. Y confiaba en él. Siempre lo había hecho. Aunque ahora el oro le hubiera vuelto altivo, receloso y orgulloso...seguía confiando en él. Porqué cuando Aspros se olvidaba de la armadura...cuando Aspros le pedía que se quitara la máscara y charlaban cara a cara, frente a frente, sin barreras entre los dos, sin el oro de la armadura y el acero de la máscara separándolos, volvían a ser esos dos hermanos que se habían amado y protegido más allá del designio de cualquier desgraciada estrella.

Había permanecido en el acantilado durante horas. Unas horas que su rostro vivió libertad, pues había decidido no ponerse la máscara. No mientras estuviera amparado por la inmensidad del mar y la soledad de ese peñasco de rocas que recibían el ataque incesante de una marea que iba subiendo sin descanso. Sus largos cabellos no pararon de bailar al son de la brisa, confiriéndole un aspecto deliciosamente salvaje. Y las lágrimas se sintieron libres de acariciar su rostro sin nada que las detuviera, hasta que ellas mismas se secaron con la llegada de la noche.

Defteros decidió volver al Templo de Géminis, deseando que Aspros estuviera dormido. No tenía ánimos de intercambiar ninguna palabra con él esa noche. Se movió entre las densas sombras de los anchos pasillos del templo, sorteando la luz que arrojaban las antorchas permanentemente prendidas, accediendo a los aposentos privados con sigilo. Encontrando, muy a su pesar, a Aspros sentado en su desbordado escritorio, leyendo a la luz de tres velas a medio consumir. Por fortuna, la armadura descansaba lejos de él, y el aspecto de Aspros era el que siempre quería recordar Defteros. El del chico valiente y decidido con el que había crecido. Aspros no pasó por alto los pasos de Defteros, y levantó su mirada en busca de su hermano. Defteros se detuvo, y pudo ver cómo Aspros observaba la máscara sujeta en su mano para luego fijarse en su descubierto rostro. En sus enrojecidos ojos ocultos tras sus mechones azules. Un atisbo de indignación cruzó por la mirada de Aspros cuando descubrió que Defteros se había estado paseando por el Santuario con el rostro libre de humillación. Y Defteros supo lo que le esperaba. Porqué ese día Aspros no había tenido el día amable... Aspros estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero la clara voz de Defteros le detuvo en su intento.

\- Aspros...no...por favor...ahora no.

La voz estaba teñida por un triste y profundo ruego. Defteros pasó por al lado de Aspros sin volver a mirarle, dejando la máscara descansar sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a las más absolutas sombras de su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aspros permaneció inmóvil, y con dolor tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Respiró hondo, haciendo titilar la luz de las velas mientras expulsaba todo el aire lentamente, mientras observaba la máscara encima la mesa, mientras los rostros de oro no perdían detalle de nada de lo que sucedía en ese templo. Aspros deslizó su triste mirada de la máscara hacia la armadura de Géminis, y sus ojos se fijaron en los dos rostros del casco...tan iguales...tan opuestos. Y le pareció que la armadura respondía a su mirada, que los ojos dorados le decían, en silencio, que se esforzara, que pronto acabaría todo. Que pronto podría ser Patriarca y así...así cumplir su promesa.

Su maldita promesa.

 _Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

_Siento el retraso en la entrega de este nuevo capi. Han sido unos días de cambios de turno, poquísimas horas de sueño y un fin de semana movidito. Pero aquí está. Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia!_

* * *

Conocer al joven Caballero de Virgo había trastocado un poco a Defteros. En los nueve largos años que llevaba en el Santuario ese muchacho había sido la única persona ajena a él que le había hablado como un igual. Con sinceridad y sin dobleces. Reconocía que se había sentido extraño frente a Asmita. Sus preguntas le habían incomodado, sí. Y las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de abandonar la Sexta Casa habían removido por completo su alma. Pero había algo extrañamente magnético en él. Defteros no sabía si era su porte triste y frágil, si era su claridad de mente apabullante, la soledad que transmitía su cosmos, el saber que tampoco era bien recibido en el Santuario...pero había algo que le hacía sentirse atraído por su personalidad, y por cúal sería exactamente su poder. Era, simplemente, misterioso. Y Defteros no pudo dejar de pensar en él durante los días que siguieron a su primer encuentro. Y más aún cuando escuchaba a Aspros hablarle de Asmita con menosprecio e indignación.

\- Aspros...no deberías despreciar a vuestro nuevo compañero. Quizás algún día, cuando estéis en medio de una batalla, tu vida esté en sus manos.

\- Si llega este día me aseguraré que sea la suya la que esté en mis manos. No confío en él. Tiene algo inquietante...confuso. Nadie sabe aún qué clase de poder tiene, y por su apariencia física, me temo que es la mente lo que domina.- había respondido Aspros, con su habitual altanería.

\- Pero en técnicas ilusorias y mentales no hay nadie que pueda compararse a ti.- le respondió Defteros, con una mezcla de complacencia y razón.

Hacía tiempo que Aspros dominaba las dimensiones a su antojo. Y Defteros lo sabía. No había perdido detalle de sus progresos, y él mismo intentaba sin descanso aprender todo en lo que Aspros era ya un experto. Y aunque sus progresos eran más lentos y dificultosos, seguía los pasos de su hermano muy de cerca. Avalado por las sombras. Arropado por su clandestinidad. Cada día entrenaba sin descanso a las afueras del Santuario, dónde no hubiera nadie que pudiera verle. Y luego se apresuraba a llegar al Templo de Géminis antes que su hermano, fingiendo que se había pasado el día encerrado entre esos muros de fría piedra. Cada vez eran menos las conversaciones que los unían por un tiempo. Cada vez eran menos los días amables de Aspros. Defteros notaba cómo la mirada de su hermano se iba volviendo más recelosa, más distante. Era obvio que Aspros sabía de los grandes progresos de Defteros. También lo era que no le gustaba nada la idea que Defteros se fuera convirtiendo en un guerrero casi tan poderoso como él. Y temía por su armadura. Porqué su oro a veces resonaba al notar el cosmos de Defteros. Respondía a su dolor y su tristeza. Y cuando ocurría ésto el odio que nacía dentro de las entrañas de Aspros era simplemente insoportable.

Ese día la noche había caído sobre el agotado cuerpo de Defteros sin que él fuera consciente del tiempo transcurrido. El dominio de las dimensiones era algo que se le resistía, y había tomado la determinación de no parar de entrenar hasta conseguirlo. Pero sus fuerzas le habían abandonado con la muerte del sol en el horizonte. Era hora de volver a la Tercera Casa y descansar, pero justo antes de escabullirse dentro pudo sentir las voces de Aspros y Aldebarán. Parecían estar charlando animadamente, bebiendo seguramente alguno de los brebajes que Tauro atesoraba celosamente en su templo, preparando lo que parecía ser una misión de reconocimiento de la zona. Estaba claro que su presencia no tenía cabida allí en ese momento. Pero estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar...no le apetecía en absoluto seguir vagando entre las sombras durante toda la noche. Y una descabellada idea le cruzó por la mente. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se encontró moviéndose como un gato, por senderos y atajos, hasta llegar al Sexto Templo. Las dos estatuas de Buda que presidían la entrada principal le recibieron en silencio. Con el mismo silencio con el que se internó por esos solitarios y fríos pasillos. Las antorchas iluminaban ténuemente las baldosas de mármol, y por primera vez en su vida, Defteros se paseó erguido bajo la titilante luz que siempre le había estado prohibida. No sabía por qué, pero allí se sentía libre de dejarse acariciar por el fulgor del tímido fuego. Lentamente, un embriagante aroma de incienso empezó a envolverle, como había pasado la primera vez que sus pasos pisaron esa casa, y el cálido cosmos de Asmita le dio la bienvenida en silencio.

Allí estaba, sentado en la misma posición de loto, vestido con unos ropajes de lino blanco, livianos, anchos, que dejaban al descubierto su delgado pecho con sus adolescentes huesos marcados en él, el flequillo rubio escondiendo una mirada que no veía nunca la luz, dejando entrever un curioso puntito rojo que adornaba la parte superior de su entrecejo. Sus brazos estaban descansando sobre sus muslos, y las manos estaban con sus palmas hacia arriba, una encima de la otra. Asmita no se movió un ápice al saberse acompañado, pero en sus labios se dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Hola Defteros.

Defteros se quedó de pie en frente de él, observándole detenidamente, empapándose de la tranquilidad y serenidad que se respiraba entre esas frías paredes. Finalmente el cansancio pudo más que él, y se apoyó contra una de las columnas, dejándose caer hasta encontrarse sentado en el suelo, con su vista fija sobre Asmita, deslizándola por un momento hacia la armadura de Virgo, descansando unos metros más allá. Imaginándose cómo debería lucir sobre un cuerpo tan frágil.

\- No puedo entrar en Géminis ahora mismo...Aspros está reunido con Aldebarán...

\- Puedes quedarte aquí.- respondió Asmita, con su suave voz.- pareces agotado - prosiguió.

\- He estado todo el día intentando poner en práctica una técnica sin mucho éxito.

\- Estoy seguro que pronto lo conseguirás.- dijo Asmita con seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - preguntó Defteros con sincera curiosidad.

\- Ya te dije que tu cosmos es muy poderoso. Sólo te falta aprender a controlarlo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué te pasas los días meditando?

\- Es mi forma de entrenamiento. A través de la meditación concentro mi cosmos para poder canalizar toda la energía para conseguir unos objetivos y otros.- respondió Asmita con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Y tú...tú me podrías enseñar a dominar mi cosmos?- preguntó Defteros, dubitativo, presa de un rubor que se había apoderado de sus ocultas mejillas.

\- Claro.- fue la respuesta de Asmita, llana, sincera.- Además...me vendrás bien para poner en práctica mis técnicas ilusorias. Sé que tú también las dominas, así que nos podemos medir a ver quién manipula mejor las ilusiones.

Allí, en ese momento, entre los aromas del intenso incienso y la luz de centenares de velas, nació lo que iba a ser la única amistad que en la vida iba a conocer Defteros. Y probablemente la única que iba a vivir Asmita. En sus respectivas soledades, se encontraron. Se acercaron. Y aprendieron a compartir palabras y silencios.

Las visitas de Defteros al Sexto Templo cada vez se volvieron más habituales. Asmita le había enseñado a concentrarse, a dominar su cosmos completamente, a agudizar sus reflejos y pulir sus ilusiones. Y lo hacían emparados por la protección de un jardín sagrado que escondía la casa de Virgo. Dónde unos sales gemelos eran los únicos testigos de los progresos de esos dos caballeros. Aunque no siempre las visitas de Defteros a Virgo eran para entrenar. Muchas veces sus visitas tenían el simple objetivo de hacer su soledad un poco menos insoportable, más llevadera. Y algunas veces, Defteros llegaba a olvidarse, sólo por unos breves momentos, de la humillación que seguía amarrada a su rostro.

\- ¿Te gustan las historias?- le había preguntado una vez Defteros.

\- ¿Las historias...? ¿Te refieres a cuentos y leyendas...?

\- Sí, historias. Es que...he pasado por al biblioteca de Degel, y tiene tantos libros que no creo que vaya a echar en falta algunos de ellos...- había respondido Defteros, con total naturalidad, como quién hubiera encontrado algo por el camino.

\- ¡¿Has robado libros a Acuario?!- había exclamado Asmita, nervioso.

\- ¡No!...Robado no. Sólo los he tomado prestados por unos días. Cuando los hayamos leído los devolveré - continuó Defteros, sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque el cuero seguía encargándose de ocultar su bella sonrisa.

Y así pasaron algunas noches, incluso algunos pocos años, a la luz de las infinitas velas que adornaban el Templo de Virgo, zambulléndose en historias, cuentos, leyendas, filosofía, mitología...

Defteros leía. Asmita, el cuerpo del cuál iba tomando forma adulta, escuchaba con atención. A veces las expresiones de su rostro transmitían las sensaciones que le producían las palabras que escuchaba, y Defteros se divertía viendo cómo Asmita fruncía su ceño cuando algo le desagradaba o cómo arqueaba sus delgadas cejas cuando algo le producía cierta expectación.

Pero esa noche Asmita no escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras que le leía Defteros. Su mente estaba focalizada en su distorsionada voz. En el desagrado que le producía la situación de Defteros y la inmovilidad de éste frente a su estúpida maldición.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más piensas venir aquí a refugiarte, Defteros?- preguntó de repente, cortando la lectura de Defteros sin consideración.

\- ¿Acaso te molesto?- dijo Defteros, visiblemente molesto por una pregunta que no esperaba.

\- No evadas la cuestión. Sabes que no me molestas en absoluto. Me gusta tu compañía. Pero no soporto constatar día tras día que aún no has encontrado la fuerza para romper la situación que te tiene prisionero.

\- ¡¿Y tú cuándo dejarás de juzgarme?!- exclamó Defteros, cerrando el libro de golpe, lanzándolo al suelo de mala gana.- No somos tan diferentes tú y yo. Puede que yo deba estar oculto detrás de una máscara, pero tú...tú te ocultas en tu religión y en tu templo. Apenas sales de él. Dudas de la existencia y veracidad de la diosa que se supone que debes servir...no te relacionas con tus supuestos compañeros de armas...y nadie...ninguno de ellos confía en ti.

\- Mi misión en esta vida no es hacer amigos - replicó Asmita con frialdad.- Intuyo que la misión que me ha traído hasta aquí se realizará en la más absoluta soledad. No les necesito a los demás.

Estas palabras hirieron a Defteros. Porqué él sí que había llegado a considerar a Asmita un amigo. Y ahora se volvía a sentir ninguneado, menospreciado. Utilizado. Permaneció en silencio mientras su colmillo se clavaba en su labio inferior, tragándose la rabia que estaba encendiendo su pecho.

\- Defteros...no quiero que vuelvas si no eres capaz de deshacerte de esta maldita máscara. No soporto saberte humillado, día tras día, año tras año. Si no eres capaz de librarte de ella, al menos cuando estés aquí...no vuelvas.

La rabia y la impotencia cada vez crecían más dentro del pecho de Defteros. No le gustaba como le estaba hablando Asmita. No tenía ningún derecho a hundirle más en su propia miseria, y en esos momentos sintió una gran necesidad de estamparlo contra la pared. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no mandarlo directamente a otra dimensión. Defteros se levantó con rapidez y emprendió su marcha hacia la salida con determinación, sin volver la vista atrás, sintiendo una furia que le ahogaba sin piedad. Una sensación de impotencia e incomprensión que le aplastaban sin remedio. Nadie más que él deseaba liberarse de su humillación, de su inexistencia, pero no podía hacerlo...y parecía que Asmita era incapaz de entender algo tan simple. Lo que no vio Defteros, mientras abandonaba el Templo de Virgo, fueron las tímidas lágrimas que resbalaron por el rostro de Asmita cuando se supo amparado por su soledad. Unas lágrimas que brotaron de unos semiabiertos ojos azules, carentes de vida, pero rebosantes de sentimientos.

Defteros entró en Géminis con la rabia consumiéndole por dentro. Descubrió a Aspros en su escritorio, como cada noche, pero esa noche el agotamiento se había apoderado de él y estaba completamente dormido, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha sosteniendo una pluma que iba desangrando tinta sobre un papel lleno de garabatos y anotaciones que Defteros era incapaz de entender. La luz de las velas casi consumidas iluminaban espectralmente ese rostro tan igual al suyo, ese rostro que en ese momento se había abandonado al sueño y que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de ese orgullo y altivez que hacía años lo habían ido moldeando concienzudamente. Defteros retiró con cuidado la pluma que también dormía entre sus dedos y apagó las velas ahogándolas con su pulgar e índice, dejando a Aspros descansar en las penumbras de su templo.

Lentamente tomó el camino hacia su pequeña celda, porqué su habitación no tenía aspecto de otra cosa, pero ese día no pasó por alto el espejo que presidía el pasillo. El espejo en el que Aspros se pavoneaba día tras día cuando el oro le cubría. Un espejo que siempre, sin excepción, devolvía la imagen de la humillación de Defteros, aunque él nunca había sido capaz de afrontarla. Pero esa noche la encaró. Levantó su mirada, escondida tras sus largos mechones de cabello azul. Unos mechones que no eran suficientes para borrar la máscara de cuero y metal que tenía a su alma amarrada. Y se miró. Observó la ignominia que le devolvía el espejo. Vio su rostro adulto cubierto por esa aberración del destino. Y no pudo soportarlo más. La ira cargó su puño, y lo estampó con fuerza contra su propia imagen, multiplicándola por mil, manchándola de sangre. Las lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a deslizarse por su contraído rostro, y sus rodillas cedieron hasta dar con el suelo sembrado de pequeños cristales que seguían recordándole su maldición...

Y lloró.

Lloró como hacía años que no se permitía hacerlo. Sintiendo como el dolor desgarraba su garganta, luchando para salir de su pecho.

Defteros estaba tan poseído por su frustración que apenas reparó en las conocidas manos que se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, y le obligaron a levantar un poco el rostro mientras su dueño se arrodillaba frente a él. Esas manos viajaron a través de sus largos cabellos y se posaron sobre su espalda, abrazándole con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia ese cuerpo idéntico al suyo. Defteros se agarró con la misma fuerza al cuerpo que tenía frente sí, abrazándolo sin reservas, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Manchando de sangre las ropas que cubrían a Aspros. Incapaz de detener su llanto. Y allí permanecieron unos largos segundos. Unos segundos que los transportaron a su más tierna infancia, cuando cada uno de ellos vivía exclusivamente para el otro, cuando su existencia era su mútuo regalo de la vida. El incontrolable dolor de Defteros hizo que los azules ojos de Aspros se nublaran con rapidez, y los cerró con fuerza, dejando que sus propias lágrimas también se deslizaran libres por su rostro, mientras estrechaba a Defteros entre sus brazos con más intensidad.

\- Defteros...cálmate...te juro que ésto pronto acabará...- susurraba Aspros contra el oído de su hermano.-...pronto acabará...

Porqué ese día, Aspros tenía el día amable.

Quizás el último día amable.

Antes de ceder a su ambición.

Antes de sucumbir a su oscuridad.

Sin marcha atrás.

 _Continuará_


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews! Yaz, sé que puede sonar cansino, pero me encantan tus análisis. Me gusta intentar hacer parecer a los personajes lo más humanos posible. Bueno, aquí dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfrutéis. Saludos para todos!_

* * *

Después del último encuentro con Defteros, Asmita no había vuelto a saber de él en días. Sabía que le había herido, pero esperaba que con el tiempo entendiera que lo había hecho por su bien. Para que reaccionara de una vez. Para que dejara de confiar en una persona que poco a poco se iba alejando de toda moralidad. Pero la realidad era que se había acostrumbrado tanto a su compañía que ahora le extrañaba. La soledad de su templo se volvía pesada, incómoda. Y esas frías paredes de piedra también extrañaban la voz de Defteros.

Cediendo a un impulso poco habitual en él, Asmita salió fuera de su templo, vestido con la armadura de Virgo. Las doce casas estaban casi completas, y eso significaba que la proximidad de una posible Guerra Santa era cada día más real y palpable. Había notícias que los espectros de Hades empezaban a revivir en diferentes puntos de la Tierra, y la obligación de todo caballero era permanecer siempre en estado de alerta. Asmita se detuvo en la entrada, sintiendo como el calor del sol acariciaba su blanca piel, regocijándose con la sensación de la suave brisa removiendo sus rubios y largos cabellos a voluntad. Agudizando todos sus sentidos para intentar ubicar a Defteros donde fuera que se hubiera refugiado. Y por fin, notando su cosmos, lejos de las tierras delimitadas del Santuario. Perfeccionando sin descanso las técnicas de Géminis. El dominio de las dimensiones de Aspros. De sus dimensiones. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se difuminó en su siempre sobrio rostro al saber que Defteros no había desistido de su empeño de crecer como guerrero día tras día. Ahora sólo faltaba que encontrara el valor para reivindicarse de una vez.

Un cosmos altivo y unos pasos orgullosos lo arrancaron de sus silenciosos pensamientos. El oro chocaba con determinación contra los peldaños de las escalinatas que unían los templos. Y pasando cerca de él pudo descifrar el cosmos de Aspros. Una poderosa energía a la que no tenía nada que envidiar Defteros. Absolutamente nada. Porqué esa energía tenía algo turbio...oscuro. Y Defteros no podía poseer un alma más clara para Asmita.

Aspros miró de reojo al Caballero de Virgo mientras seguía imperturbable en su avance. No tenía ninguna intención de pronunciar las protocolarias palabras, necesarias al cruzar un templo ajeno. Asmita no le gustaba, y no pensaba perder el tiempo intercambiando palabras estúpidas con alguien que, a su parecer, no pintaba nada en el Santuario. Asmita permaneció en silencio mientras Aspros pasaba por su lado. Podría no haber dicho nada, dejarlo pasar...pero Asmita también era orgulloso, y no iba a permitir que su presencia fuera de su templo no se respetara.

\- Aspros, no te he dado el permiso para cruzar mi casa. - dijo Asmita, con tono serio, el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo erguido.

Aspros se detuvo unos pasos por detrás de Asmita, y giró levemente el rostro para lanzarle una mirada de irónica incomprensión. Seguidamente chasqueó la lengua con desprecio y emprendió de nuevo su marcha. El porte de Aspros era imponente. El casco de los dos rostros descansaba apretado contra su cadera, y la capa blanca, ondeando al son de sus pasos, le confería un aspecto soberbio. La actitud que mostró Aspros indignó a Asmita, que se tragó su crispación, y volteándose hasta encarar la espalda de Aspros volvió a detenerle en su avance. Con su inquebrantable temple.

\- No tienes mi permiso para cruzar Virgo.- repitió con firmeza.

\- ¿Te crees que me importa tu permiso? - dijo Aspros con sorna, sin volverse.- El Patriarca me reclama. Ése es el único permiso que necesito para cruzar tu casa.

\- No esperaba que la arrogancia del Caballero de Géminis estuviera a la par de su inmenso poder.- dijo Asmita, con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Estas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado sobre Aspros, que con indignación se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta posarse frente la figura de Asmita, mirándole con altivez, respirándole sólo a unos pocos centímentos de su rostro.

\- Y yo no esperaba que el supuesto Caballero de Virgo tuviera la piel tan fina.- replicó Aspros, intentando en vano clavar su afilada mirada en otra que no iba a encontrar.- Digo _supuesto_ porqué nadie sabe qué narices haces aquí. Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente tienes algún poder...así que yo voy a pasar por tu casa las veces que me plazca sin pedirte nada, ¿entendido?

\- Me sorprende que Géminis te vista sin dudar. Tu orgullo...tu altanería...¿hasta cuándo lo podrá soportar tu armadura?- continuó Asmita, con una sarcástica sonrisa impresa en sus suaves labios.

Estas últimas palabras enrabietaron a Aspros sin medida, y la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer fue cerrar su mano sobre el cuello de Asmita, aplastándolo contra una de las columnas de piedra de la entrada de Virgo. La presión que proferían sus dedos era firme, y podía sentir el pulso del corazón de Asmita en ellos. Un pulso que no se había alterado en absoluto. Las armaduras resonaban por su proximidad, reconociéndose camaradas, más allá de los cuerpos que las vestían.

\- Justamente tú no tienes derecho de juzgar a nadie...- dijo Aspros, masticando las palabras - tú...el que profesa fe en religiones y creencias extrañas al Santuario...el que pone en duda a nuestra diosa Athena...- la presión de los dedos de Aspros contra el cuello de Asmita era cada vez mayor, y su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Asmita que su propia y agitada respiración movía intermitentemente el rubio flequillo de Virgo.- ¿Tú me hablas de orgullo? ¿Tú, el que se cree el hombre más cercano a Dios?... Pero...¿qué Dios?

\- Mi cuerpo es tan mortal como el tuyo, Aspros...no soy yo el que me ha nombrado con semejante título.

Los labios de Aspros estaban contraídos en un rictus de desaprobación. Su respiración golpeaba el rostro de Asmita, y con cada inspiración notaba como le llegaba el intenso aroma a algo parecido a incienso. Un aroma que no le resultaba extraño, aunque no conseguía recordar por qué. Sus ojos se fijaron en los párpados cerrados de Asmita, y decidió atacarle con el que creía que sería su punto más débil.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser de ayuda un caballero que ni siquira ve las baldosas que pisan sus pies?...Si es que en realidad eres ciego...¿por qué...lo eres?...¿qué hay debajo de estos párpados siempre cerrados?...

La presión de los dedos de Aspros se estaba volviendo cada vez más intensa, haciendo que las mejillas de Asmita se tiñeran de rojo por falta de respiración. Aspros seguía ejerciendo presión, mirando fijamente unos ojos que lentamente se abrieron un poco, dejando entrever unos clarísimos irises azules cubiertos por un fino velo que les robaba todo atisbo de vida. Aspros se buscó dentro de ellos, pero no se encontró. El aroma del exótico incienso seguía llenándole los sentidos, y como un relámpago cruzándole la mente recordó dónde lo había notado antes. Defteros...era él que a veces desprendía ese aroma, mezclado entre el olor de su sudor y del polvo del Santuario. Era él...y eso sólo significaba una cosa...que Defteros estaba empezando a olvidar cuál era su lugar. Defteros estaba extralimitándose en sus movimientos...estaba moviéndose por terrenos que tenía prohibidos. Y todo a sus espaldas...sin esperar a obtener su permiso...Esta constatación hizo que su respiración se acelerara sin control y que sus ojos se vistieran de ira mientras seguía oprimiendo a Asmita.

\- ¡Serás maldito!

La furia se apoderó de la voluntad de Aspros. La serenidad nunca abandonó a Asmita, que seguía con su apagada mirada abierta. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los dos, y una extraña sensación empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Aspros.

La mano que sujetaba el cuello de Asmita lentamente fue perdiendo la armadura que la envolvía. Primero los dedos, luego el antebrazo...el brazo...todas las piezas de la armadura de Géminis fueron abandonando el cuerpo que cubrían, ajenas a la mirada de desesperación de Aspros, que estaba completamente paralizado, incapaz de conseguir que la armadura acatara sus mentales órdenes. Finalmente todas las piezas se despojaron del cuerpo de Aspros, y se ensamblaron a poca distancia, dando forma a la armadura de Géminis en reposo. Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por las sienes de Aspros, que observaba impotente el dantesco espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo su propio oro. Un inmenso cosmos empezó a emerger del cuerpo de Asmita. Una gran energía que quemó la mano con la que Aspros le tenía prisionero. Provocando que la retirara de inmediato. Aspros buscó de nuevo la armadura con su exasperada mirada al tiempo que Asmita intentaba recuperar todo el aire que le había sido negado. Cerrando de nuevo sus ojos mientras sus pulmones se llenaban con ansias. Aspros seguía buscando la armadura, sin darse cuenta que le estaba vistiendo. Que en ningún momento había dejado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Aspros? ¿Te ha abandonado tu armadura? - dijo Asmita, con la voz tomada por la presión a la que había estado sometida su garganta.

En ese instante Aspros se percató que el oro volvía a cubrirle...Que, en realidad, en ningún momento había dejado de hacerlo. Que había sido víctima de una ilusión. Constatar este hecho hizo que se sulfurara todavía más, pero se contuvo las ganas de acabar con Asmita. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo frente a un caballero que ni conocía y que encima, era seis años menor que él.

\- Ésto no quedará así...Virgo.- dijo Aspros con desprecio.- Te has excedido en demasiados terrenos...Y no es aconsejable codearse con las sombras.

\- Quizás es en las sombras donde reside la auténtica luz, Aspros. Una luz sólo existe porqué hay una sombra que la hace relevante.

Estas palabras cayeron como un puñal en el alma de Aspros. Se sentía estúpido por haber permitido que Asmita jugara con él. Que le venciera una pequeña batalla con una simple ilusión que fue incapaz de reconocer. La ira le habia cegado y había hecho que bajara la guardia. Y por si ésto fuera poco, esas palabras...ese aroma que envolvía a Virgo...todo eso le conducía sin remedio a Defteros. Y eso sí que no lo podía aceptar.

Aspros tragó la rabia que se había acumulado en su garganta al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de su frente. Intentando recuperar la compostura. Tenía una reunión con el Patriarca, y no podía dejar que su aspecto hablara mal de él. Ni su actitud. Había demasiado en juego y no podía echarlo todo a perder por una estúpida riña. Lanzando una última mirada cargada de odio hacia Asmita, emprendió su camino de ascenso hasta la cámara del Patriarca. Una misión le esperaba, y conocer los detalles de la misma era más importante que lidiar con aquél estúpido caballero venido a más.

La misión encomendada era clara. Debía dirigirse al bosque de las pitonisas en busca del oráculo de la definición de la próxima Guerra Santa. Ésta misión era de suma importancia, y no podía llevarla a cabo cualquier caballero dorado. Sólo los más fuertes y preparados, los más aptos en todos los sentidos podían acceder a ese bosque sagrado. Y no había sido Sísifo el elegido. Había sido él. Y eso le daba la esperanza de saber que la consecución de su sueño estaba ya al alcance de su mano. El Patriarca había confiado en él, y debía demostrar que era digno de ocupar ese cargo. Por delante de cualquiera.

Con la misma altivez que había ascendido las escalinatas empezó a descenderlas, haciéndose notar, andando orgulloso. Cuando llegó al Sexto Templo se detuvo un instante, recordando el desgraciado encuentro que había tenido lugar antes. Pero Asmita no estaba fuera. Seguramente se había vuelto a refugiar entre sus inciensos y sus rezos a dioses extranjeros. Paseó la mirada con desprecio por toda la entrada de ese templo que siempre le había parecido hostil, y nuevamente emprendió su marcha hacia Géminis.

Al entrar en sus estancias privadas dejó descansar el casco sobre una mesa, y sin detenerse, puso rumbo hacia el oscuro refugio de Defteros, ardiendo de ganas de aplastarle contra la pared. Abrió la puerta de un tremendo golpe, buscando desesperadamente a Defteros, pero allí no había nadie. Gruñó con desesperación al comprobar que la estancia estaba vacía, y con rapidez se volteó para emprender de nuevo el camino hacia fuera. Necesitaba encontrar a Defteros. Hacía demasiado tiempo que iba y venía a voluntad, desafiando el destino, pisándole de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Y no podía permitir que ésto siguiera así. Sus enérgicos pasos lo guiaron hasta el umbral de sus aposentos, dónde apareció Defteros completamente sucio y lleno de magulladuras debidas a sus propios entrenamientos.

Aspros no lo pensó. Cargó su puño forrado de oro y lo descargó con toda la rabia contenida contra el cubierto rostro de Defteros. Pero el puño no logró su objetivo. Su muñeca fue agarrada por una sorprendente fuerza que impidió que la impoluta mano dorada de Aspros rozara el inmundo bozal que amarraba a Defteros.

\- ¡Maldito!- gritó Aspros, al tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de Defteros, sujetándolo con fuerza por el cuello de su camiseta, arrinconándole contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Aspros?!

\- ¿Que qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué te pasa a tí?! ¡¿Acaso has empezado a olvidar cuál es tu lugar aquí?!

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?!- exclamó Defteros, volviendo a agarrar ambas muñecas de Aspros, retirándolas de su raída camiseta con una firme fuerza. Lanzándolas a los lados del cuerpo de Aspros.

\- No me trates de estúpido, Defteros...Sé que te estás excediendo...Sé que en el fondo ansías _mí_ armadura. Que te estás preparando a conciencia para arrebatármela...

\- Eso no es verdad, Aspros. Y lo sabes.- dijo Defteros, mirando intensamente a su hermano, sin vacilación alguna.

\- ¿Y tampoco es verdad que te codeas con Virgo? ¡¿También eres capaz de negármelo?! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado que no eres más que una sombra que nunca debe ser vista?!

Defteros no respondió. No tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Para negar algo que era una realidad. Y de lo que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

\- Ahora sé de dónde proviene ese aroma que te envuelve a veces...- continuó Aspros, completamente fuera de sí.- pensaba que se te pegaba de algún burdel de Rodorio, pero no...¡ese olor a incienso proviene de Virgo!

Defteros continuaba en silencio. Había cerrado la mandíbula con fuerza y ladeado un poco la cabeza, desviando su mirada por un instante.

\- ¡¿Acaso te beneficias al Caballero de Virgo?! ¡¿Te ha seducido su angelical rostro?! ¡¿Te has convertido en su amante?!

Una risa histriónica se apoderó de Aspros mientras pronunciaba estas palabras. Los dientes de Defteros se apretaban tanto que le dolía la mandíbula. Su respiración se volvió tosca, y una mirada de odio traspasó a Aspros, que no paraba de reírse menospreciando a su hermano, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a los de Defteros. Y la risa remetió. por completo. La mirada de Defteros era lacerante, como nunca antes lo había sido, y Aspros enmudeció ante esa presión.

\- Asmita es mi amigo. Nada más. Y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.- su voz sonó firme. Clara. Más segura que nunca.

\- ¡Tú no puedes tener amigos, Defteros!. Las sombras no tienen otras amistades que las mismas sombras.- replicó Aspros, con cierta repugnancia en su tono.

Defteros no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más. La persona que estaba frente a él en ese momento distaba mucho de ser su hermano. Sin mediar palabra giró sobre sus pasos y emprendió la marcha hacia fuera del templo. Aspros hizo el ademán de detenerle, pero un fuerte golpe de cosmos repelió su acercamiento como quién aparta un insecto. Sin detener su andar agarró una de las botellas que días antes había traído Aldebarán, y se la llevó con él.

Aspros se quedó solo. Solo con su rabia. Solo con sus dudas. Solo con sus propias sombras.

Defteros empezó a andar camino arriba. Por sus conocidos atajos. Directos al Sexto Templo.

Entró como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante tiempo. Sin temor y con la seguridad de sentirse humano por un tiempo. Y allí encontró a Asmita. En su imperturbable posición de loto. Meditando. Esperando. Un leve movimiento del rostro de Asmita le dio a saber que había notado su presencia. Defteros se sentó frente a él, y dejó a un lado la botella sin decir nada. Asmita tampoco rompió el silencio, únicamente permanecía a la espectativa. Le había dicho que no quería que volviera si era con la humillación en su rostro, y muy a su pesar, no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Los dedos de Defteros se enredaron nerviosos entre sus azules y enmarañados cabellos, tratando de dar con las malditas hebillas. Su voz gruñía ante la incapacidad momentánea que se había apoderado de sus manos. Y Asmita supo lo que estaba haciendo. Con delicadeza se arrodilló, aproximándose a Defteros.

\- Puedo ayudarte...

Defteros repelió el gesto apartándose bruscamente, sin dejar de intentar desabrochar las hebillas por él mismo. Asmita se retiró un poco, aguardando con paciencia.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo solo. Hace años que lo hago. _Debo_ hacerlo yo.- dijo con firmeza. Una firmeza que Asmita hacía tiempo que deseaba apreciar.

Finalmente las hebillas cedieron. Una a una. El golpe del metal al caer sobre el mármol dio la señal que, por fin, la maldita máscara no estaba ahogando el rostro de Defteros. Asmita sonrió, aliviado. Defteros respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de levantar la mirada y posarla sobre el Caballero de Virgo.

\- Ya no hay humillación sobre mi cara.- dijo su voz. Clara. Nítida...Real.

\- Me alegro de poder escuchar tu voz en todo su esplendor.- dijo Asmita, sonriendo levemente. Con sincero aprecio al gesto.

\- Y lo vamos a celebrar. He traído un licor que Aldebarán se olvidó en Géminis.

Asmita se puso serio de repente, no esperaba una salida como esa.

\- Sabes que yo no bebo licores.

\- Pues ya empieza a ser hora que lo intentes.- dijo Defteros después de pegar un largo sorbo a la botella, acercándola hacia Asmita.- yo me quito la máscara...tu pruebas algo más sabroso que tus insípidos tés de la Índia - continuó, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba entrever un juguetón colmillo. Una sonrisa que Asmita no podía apreciar.

\- Está bien...me parece justo - Asmita tomó la botella y le propinó un pequeño sorbo, lleno de reservas, rindiéndose a un ataque de tos que le produjo la desconocida quemazón que recorrió todo su pecho hasta el estómago.

Defteros empezó a reir. Primero conteniéndose. Después, viendo las muecas del rostro de Asmita, desatándose por completo. Y Asmita no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse contagiar por la risa de Defteros.

Por su auténtica risa.

Por fin, libre.

 _Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mil gracias por los reviews, sobretodo a los que sólo puedo responder desde aquí. Me hacéis subir los colores con vuestras palabras!. Os lo agradezco inmensamente :). Aquí dejo otro capítulo para compartir con vosotros. En éste hay referencias al Gaiden de Defteros, así que pido disculpas de antemano si la trama no es tan original como en otros capis. De todas maneras, espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

Esa noche Aspros tenía guardia. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, y su mente no paraba de revivir todos los acontecimientos que habían conseguido amargarle un día que habría sido perfecto si no se hubiera topado con la estupidez de Virgo y con la desconocida rebeldía de Defteros. Defteros había desaparecido hacía horas, pero Aspros estaba casi seguro de dónde podría encontrarlo si deseara continuar con la pelea que habían empezado. Pero no estaba con ánimos de volver a pisar las malditas piedras de la Sexta Casa. Había tomado asiento sobre uno de los muritos que delimitaban la entrada de su templo, y su espalda descansaba relajadamente contra el muro, arropado por una serenísima noche.

Eran ya bien pasado el limbo de la medianoche cuando notó unos pasos arrítmicos acercarse a él. Con desgana levantó la mirada y descubrió a Defteros apareciendo por el costado opuesto de su posición, andando con cierta dificultad. Con un aspecto más desaliñado de lo normal en él. Con rabia se fijó en la máscara que colgaba de su mano, y rápidamente su mirada se posó sobre su rostro descubierto. Defteros se detuvo en la distancia y le devolvió la mirada. Enrojecida. Cansada. Desafiante. El estado de embriaguez en el que estaba sumido Defteros era más que evidente.

\- Estás borracho.- dijo Aspros, con dureza y desprecio.

\- ¿Beber también está prohibido para las sombras?- inquirió con sorna, aguantando la mirada a Aspros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras sus ojos seguían observándose intensamente. Finalmente, los titubeantes pasos de Defteros emprendieron su camino hacia dentro del templo, aún bajo la presión de la mirada de Aspros, que seguía observándole mientras se perdía torpemente entre las sombras. Ésas que peligrosamente estaba abandonando. Aspros volvió su vista al frente, golpeando insistentemente con sus dedos la parte de la armadura que cubría su muslo. La presencia de Defteros en su vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa. Lo que antes había sido un sueño y una promesa que los había unido más que nada en el mundo, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una latente amenaza. Aspros deseaba hacerse con el puesto de Patriarca. Pero el sueño de liberar a su hermano de la humillación del Santuario se había transformado en una desmesurada codícia de poder. Liberar a Defteros ya no importaba. Aspros sólo veía la supremacía que le proporcionaría ser el amo y señor del Santuario. Ser admirado y respetado por todos, incluso ser temido...ése era el objetivo real que se escondía en las aguas más profundas de su alma. Y Defteros se estaba convirtiendo en un escollo más a superar en su ascenso hacia el poder.

Habían pasado un par de días, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos hermanos se dignó siquiera a dirigir una mirada al otro. La distancia que se había formado entre los dos era abismal. Pero Aspros no podía permitir que esa situación enturbiara sus planes. Debía fingir...no podía correr el riesgo que Defteros decidiera rebelarse contra él frente todo el Santuario. Así que sin dudarlo, antes de partir hacia la misión de las pitonisas del bosque sagrado, se acercó a Defteros con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz. Rescatando de algún rincón perdido en medio de la oscuridad al Aspros que Defteros siempre había amado y respetado.

\- Defteros...tengo que partir hacia una misión. No puedo demorarlo más.- dijo con tono tranquilo, conciliador.

\- No me tienes por qué dar explicaciones de cuáles son tus obligaciones aquí.- respondió Defteros, mientras se abrochaba el gastado calzado, sin alzar la vista.

\- Lo sé. Pero es que quiero pedirte una cosa...Quiero que esta vez me acompañes.

Defteros se detuvo en seco en su tarea, lanzando una mirada de incomprensión hacia Aspros.

\- Hemos estado muy distanciados estos días...y, realmente, detesto estar así contigo. Siempre hemos permanecido unidos. ¿Por qué echarlo todo al traste por una estúpida disputa?

\- Sabes que no puedo venir contigo.- respondió secamente Defteros, reanudando su tarea de atarse los cordeles en sus fuertes piernas.

\- Nadie tiene por qué percatarse de ello.- continuó Aspros, dibujando su mejor sonrisa.- De verdad, me gustaría compartir una misión contigo.

Defteros permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sospesando la propuesta. Sintiendo una molesta inquietud nacer dentro de él. Éso no era propio de Aspros. Su comportamiento era extraño...y algo le hacía sospechar que había alguna razón oculta en todo ello. Pero no dio muestras de sus dudas. Si le acompañaba, quizás sacaría algo en claro sobre el cambio de actitud de su hermano. Quizás borraría sus estúpidas sospechas...

\- Está bien. Iré contigo.- dijo, mientras se ocultaba el rostro, no queriendo contrariar más a Aspros.

\- Perfecto.

La sonrisa de Aspros era cordial, amable. Magistralmente fingida.

Aspros abrió un portal dimensional que los condujo directamente hacia la entrada del bosque de las pitonisas. Su misión, obtener el oráculo que indicaría cómo transcurriría la que parecía ya inminente Guerra Santa contra Hades. Defteros le seguía sin decir nada hasta que Aspros se detuvo en su avance.

\- Aquí empieza el bosque sagrado. Sólo está permitido internarse en él a los Caballeros Dorados y al mismo Patriarca. Te ruego que me esperes aquí.- dijo Aspros con tranquilidad.

Defteros simplemente asintió mientras tomaba asiento sobre una gran raíz de un árbol que había escapado de las profundidades de la tierra. Aspros empezó a adentrarse al bosque con su porte elegante y altivo de siempre, hasta dar con las pitonisas. Estaba nervioso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Deseaba tener el oráculo en sus manos. Estaba seguro que él emergería como una pieza crucial en el transcurso de la guerra. Las pitonisas, todas ellas con el aspecto de bellas muchachas, empezaron a cantarle las notas de una canción dónde efectivamente él era el protagonista. Pero algo caló hondo en el alma de Aspros. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se vió siendo protagonista de uno de los episodios más crueles que estaban por venir. Pero lo que le desgarró por dentro fue descubrir que él no vestía el oro. Su cuerpo aparecía cubierto por una armadura negra. Por la Sapuris de Géminis. Una armadura perteneciente al ejército de Hades...y el oro... _su_ oro...vestía a Defteros...a un Defteros poderoso, sin la máscara amarrándole en la inexistencia.

Ése no era el oráculo que Aspros se esperaba encontrar. Sus ojos no quisieron visionar nada más. Las pitonisas seguían cantando esas notas que ahora desafinaban hasta hacer doler los oídos de Aspros...No...eso no podía ser verdad...¿cómo diablos acabarían de esta manera?...¡¿en qué maldito momento aprovecharía Defteros para arrebatarle su armadura?!...¡¿Cómo se vendería él a Hades?!...Levantó sus manos con desesperación, tapándose los oídos, negándose a seguir presenciando sus peores temores hechos realidad. La ira empezó a rasgarle por dentro, y su alma no paraba de recordarle que allí estaba Defteros, acechando desde las sombras, fingiendo ingenuidad, fingiendo ser un pobre desgraciado desprovisto de voluntad...esperando su momento para rebelarse contra él y robarle lo que por designio del universo le pertenecía en exclusividad. La cólera que le subía por la garganta era lacerante, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su cosmos estaba cobrando vida propia.

Aspros no podía aceptar eso. Él se había esforzado demasiado para ser derrotado por su sombra. Por su débil réplica. Y decidió no aceptar ese destino.

Ese oráculo nunca vería la luz.

Concentró todo el cosmos que pudo en sus manos, y con rabia ciega, lo descargó contra todas las pitonisas, sesgando sus vidas de cuajo. Las imágenes del oráculo se esfumaron al son que lo hicieron las vidas de las pitonisas. Y el silencio cayó pesado sobre el bosque. Únicamente la agitada respiración de Asrpos se atrevía a rasgar esa atmósfera sepulcral.

La explosión del cosmos de Aspros sacó a Defteros de sus pensamientos. Una mala sensación le llegó con la oleada de energía que había brotado de su hermano, y no pudo resistir adentrarse al bosque para descubrir qué era lo que había alterado a Aspros de esa manera. Cuando se acercó a él, el espectáculo que presenció era dantesco. Todas las pitonisas estaban muertas, y Aspros permanecía de pie en medio de los ríos de sangre que peligrosamente iban acercándose a sus pies. Una punzada de dolor estrujó el corazón de Defteros, que se quedó sin habla unos instantes ante tal escenario. Aspros seguía inmóvil, impasible.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios representa ésto, Aspros?! ¡Las pitonisas están muertas!- exclamó Defteros, con un ahogado grito.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

Escuchar la voz de Defteros le produjo tal rabia y aversión que Aspros fue incapaz de controlar su puño, y se giró con rapidez, descargándolo contra el rostro de su igual sin ninguna consideración. Defteros tuvo los reflejos suficientes para alzar la palma de su mano y cubrirse, aunque no pudo evitar quemarse con el cosmos de su hermano, perdiendo la máscara en medio de toda esa sangre derramada. Aspros se enfurismó al ver que no había conseguido dar en el blanco, pero tragó saliva intentando calmar su respiración, continuando con su particular comedia.

\- Me has asustado...creía que algo me atacaba a traición...- su voz intentaba sonar sorprendida.- Realmente te has hecho fuerte, hermanito.

\- ¿Por qué están...muertas...Aspros?- repitió Defteros, sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Ésto ya estaba así cuando he llegado.- respondió Aspros, paseando la vista alrededor suyo, mirándose los cadáveres con expersión de desconcierto.

\- Ésto no está bien...- susurró Defteros, observando la sangre brotar de esos cuerpos tan frágiles.

\- Ahora el Patriarca podrá saber qué ha pasado en este bosque...Tendrá que tomar medidas para averiguar quién ha sido capaz de cometer semejante crimen y proporcionarle el castigo adecuado. Si no hubiera venido aquí de misión...¿a saber cuánto tardaríamos en descubrir esta crueldad?

Defteros había clavado su mirada a Aspros, sintiendo cómo unas inmensas sospechas sobre su hermano empazaban a invadirle sin salvación. Aspros seguía actuando con indiferencia, y Defteros se asqueó cuando vio que Aspros se agachaba frente a una de las pitonisas y empezaba a tomar sus finos cabellos entre sus dedos, acercándoselos al rostro mientras aspiraba su perfume.

\- De verdad es una lástima...eran tan jóvenes y bellas todas ellas...

\- Aspros...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanta pena, Defteros? Acaso te olvidas que fueron ellas la que decretaron que tú no debías existir? ¿Que estabas maldito? - mientras pronunciaba estas palabras la mano de Aspros alcanzó la máscara de Defteros, olvidada sobre la tierra sanguinolenta, y se puso en pie, posándose frente a él.- Fueron ellas que te impusieron ésto sobre tu rostro...- continuó, acercándole la máscara hasta apretársela contra su morena tez.

Defteros agarró la máscara mancillada por la sangre de las pitonisas, apartándola, y con los vendajes de su brazo se limpió los rastros de la misma que habían manchado sus mejillas y sus labios. Su gesto fue brusco. Su mirada, tan intensa como intensas eran las dudas que le inspiraba Aspros en ese momento. Con su camiseta limpió como pudo esos regueros de carmesí espeso que habían empapado el cuero, y tragándose el asco que le producía ese olor a hierro húmedo, se amarró la máscara de nuevo. El aspecto que poseía en ese momento era desolador. Sus cabellos siempre enmarañados, sus ropas raídas y ahora llenas de sangre...sus ojos desesperados...

\- Aspros...has cambiado. Antes...antes te comportabas con más rectitud.- Su voz transmitía una profunda pena. Aspros le miró de reojo, esquivo.- Me largaré de aquí...te dejaré seguir tu camino en paz. Ya no tendrás que estar pendiente de mí...Olvidemos nuestra promesa si eso te convierte de nuevo en la persona que siempre habías sido.- continuó Defteros, imprimiendo un ruego en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito a mi lado.- dijo Aspros, volviéndose hacia él.- Pronto, muy pronto seré el nuevo Patriarca, y tú estarás a mi lado.- continuó, posando sus forradas manos de oro sobre los hombros de Defteros, provocando que se removiera inquieto por el contacto de ese odiado metal.- Venga, volvamos a las tierras que pronto nos van a pertenecer. Aquí no hay nada más que podamos hacer.- sentenció, cortando su contacto, disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar. Sus pies empezaron el avance, pero se detuvieron al percatarse que tenían que desviar sus pasos para no pisar los cadáveres de las pitonisas.- Casi se me olvida...

Concentrando su cosmos empezó a abrir otra dimensión, y Defteros temió lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Aspros?! ¡Detente! - gritó, intentando jalar a Aspros por el brazo. Siendo repelido con dureza.

Aspros continuó con voluntad inquebrantable sus intenciones, y las pitonisas fueron transportadas a otra dimensión que se cerró de inmediato, dejando únicamente su rastro de sangre sobre la fresca hierba. Defteros no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. Un gran terror estaba impreso en sus ojos, que rápidamente se clavaron en Aspros, achicándose a la vez que le censuraban con dureza lo que había hecho con esos cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso querías que empezaran a descomponerse y a sembrar podredumbre y enfermedad?- inquirió Aspros sarcásticamente. Defteros permanecía inmóvil, con sus dudas estrujándole por dentro. Su mirada, más fría y desafiante que nunca.- ¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?! - exclamó Aspros, visiblemente molesto por los intimidantes ojos de Defteros, cargados de reproche y repulsión.

A partir de ese momento, la fe ciega que siempre había tenido Defteros hacia Aspros empezó a diluirse entre las infinitas dimensiones que pertenecían a ambos. A partir de ese momento, Aspros decidió que había llegado la hora de hacerse con el Patriarcado a toda costa. Y si para ello tenía que eliminar la alargada sombra de su gemelo, lo haría sin vacilar. Defteros se estaba convirtiendo peligrosamente en un adversario que necesitaba aniquilar, y por su fortuna, su alma era demasiado pura para no poder ser manipulada a voluntad.

Volvieron al Santuario envueltos en silencio. Aspros se apresuró a pedir audiencia con el Patriarca Sage para pasar el reporte del atroz asesinato que había descubierto en el bosque de los oráculos sagrados. Reclamando fervientemente una investigación para aclarar los hechos. Dejando entrever que podría saber quién había detrás de esas muertes. Rogando que le fuera otorgada la misión de esclarecer esa situación. No pudiendo borrar de su mente la imagen de Defteros completamente manchado de sangre sagrada, y viendo en él el perfecto culpable. Si conseguía presentar a Defteros como el ser maldito confinado a las sombras, enloquecido por la soledad y envenenado por el rencor y el odio hasta el punto de cometer esos asesinatos..si conseguía eso...podría encargarse de eliminar a su réplica con toda la autoridad avalándole. Y así acabaría con su sombra. Acabaría con la bestia que le respiraba en la nuca ambicionando su armadura dorada.

Pero para el disgusto de Aspros, el Patriarca tenía en mente otra misión para él. Debería encontrarse en alta mar con una adolescente heredera de una inmensa fortuna, la família de la cuál estaba siendo acechada por espectros de Hades. Y debería protegerla y combatir en el caso que los espectros decidieran atacar.

\- Pero señor, ¿quién investigará ese macabro asesinato? ¡No puede dejarse sin esclarecer!- exclamó Aspros, sin moverse un ápìce de la posición de respeto frente al Patriarca.

\- No te preocupes, Aspros. Dégel estará encantado de encargarse de esa investigación. A ti te preciso en la misión que te acabo de encomendar. Me temo que es posible que se libre una dura batalla, así que te ruego seas prudente. No puedo permitirme perderte.- dijo el Patriarca, con su habitual temple.

\- Está bien. Zarparé lo más pronto posible. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Aspros se alzó y salió de la Cámara Patriarcal con paso decidido y el rostro contraído. Su plan había fallado...pero no iba a desistir. Debía encontrar alguna manera de hacer que Defteros fuera el culpalbe. Y si tenía que actuar al margen de las leyes del Santuario, así iba a ser.

Porqué él era la perfección hecha Caballero.

Y Defteros...una simple réplica, una existencia inútil.

Sin brillo.

Sin destino.

Sin derecho a existir.

 _Continuará_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola de nuevo! Y gracias por estar aquí otra vez :). Aquí va el capi de hoy, también muy muy basado en el Gaiden de Defteros. Perdón por la falta de originalidad :P, pero creo que me es necesario para el desarrollo de futuros capis que tengo en mente. Gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

Aspros había zarpado desde el puerto de Rodoria al alba. Le esperaba una travesía larga hasta encontrarse con la família acechada por los espectros. Estaba de pie, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la barandilla de cubierta, dejando que el viento jugara con su largo cabello azul a voluntad. La caja de Pandora que celosamente guardaba a Géminis estaba descansando a sus pies, e inconscientemente se negaba a perderla de vista. Con aparente calma observaba cómo el pequeño pueblo pesquero se iba empequeñeciendo en el horizonte mientras sus sentidos se dejaban embriagar por el aroma del mar.

La amenaza de Defteros se estaba encogiendo como la tierra en el horizonte, y Aspros no pudo evitar sonreir con malícia mientras pensaba en su hermano. En su destino. Entre sus dedos jugaba lo que parecían ser los restos de un antiguo papel. Un papel con el nombre de Athena inscrito con la propia sangre de la diosa. De la reencarnación de Athena en la era que se libró la Guerra Santa contra Ares. Ese sello de protección, de contención del mal combatido lustros atrás, había sido arrancado por un alma que ya no se codeaba con la nobleza del corazón. La destrucción de ese sello sagrado se encargaría de conducir a Defteros hacia una trampa mortal, y con suerte, las manos de Aspros no tendrían que mancharse con la misma sangre que regaba sus venas, para saberse al fin, con el camino libre en su carrera hacia el más absoluto poder. Sus marionetas se encargarían de hacer el trabajo sucio por él.

 _En el mismo momento, en el Santuario..._

Asmita estaba agotando el tiempo de su guardia nocturna a las afueras de su templo. Su rostro estaba vestido con un rictus de seriedad, más marcado de lo que en él era habitual. El acontecimiento de la muerte de las pitonisas le parecía una mala broma del destino. Y más mala espina le daba aún que fuera Aspros el que hubiera informado, preso de una supuesta indignación, del descubrimiento de semejante situación. Era evidente que el despliegue de cosmos que se había sentido al mismo momento que desaparecían las almas de las pitonisas provenía del poder de Géminis. Y para él, era más que evidente que Aspros no estaba contando toda la verdad. Pero el Patriarca no era ingenuo. Y ya hacía tiempo que estaba observando a Aspros con lupa. No porqué en un principio dudara de él, sinó porqué sinceramente estaba pensando en su candidatura para ser el próximo Patriarca del Santuario. Tenía sus dudas entre él y Sísifo, pero necesitaba confiar plenamente en la nobleza de sus candidatos, y Aspros tenía algo que no era del todo claro. Su orgullo, su desmesurada ambición...y ahora ésto. Todo resultaba muy confuso. Y lo que más le pesaba a Asmita era que Defteros estaba siendo una pieza de ajedrez en un tablero que no era ni consciente que existía.

Los pasos del Caballero de Acuario acercándose a él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días, Asmita - dijo Dégel, con su suave acento francés.- Permiso para cruzar tu casa.

\- Buenos días, Dégel. Siéntete libre de hacerlo.- respondió Asmita sin abandonar su seriedad.

Dégel prosiguió en su elegante avance, pero obedeciendo a un inusual impulso en él, se detuvo al lado de Asmita. Con parsimonia se quitó sus curiosas gafas y limpió los cristales con la esquina de su blanca capa. Asmita guardaba silencio, expectante de saber qué quería Acuario. Dégel comprobó la limpieza de los cristales, alzando las gafas hacia el naciente día, volviendo a frotar la esquina de su capa una vez más contra uno de los cristales antes de colocárselas de nuevo.

\- Últimamente están aconteciendo hechos muy extraños en el Santuario.- dijo con ese acento francés tan suyo.

\- Cierto.

\- El Patriarca me ha encomendado la investigación del asesinato de las pitonisas. Aspros lo reclamó fervientemente para él, pero Sage le ha enviado a otra misión. Parece que no se lo tomó muy bien.

\- Es posible.

El tono de la voz de Asmita era plano. Sus respuestas, escuetas.

\- Aspros me desconcierta. A veces percibo su cosmos poderoso, amable, puro. En cambio, otras veces lo percibo lleno de ambición y hostilidad.- dicho ésto se volvió hacia Asmita, observando su delicado perfil detenidamente.- Hace pocos días tuviste un roce con él, ¿cierto?.

\- Tuvimos, más que nada, un intercambio de opiniones. Nada relevante.- respondió Asmita, ladeando un poco su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes Asmita? A veces creo que los rumores de la existencia de un hermano gemelo maldito de Aspros son ciertos. Si no, no me explico por qué esa extraña dualidad en su cosmos. Y empiezo a pensar que, si realmente ésto es verdad, debe ser este extraño ser el que esté involucrado en el atroz asesinato del bosque sagrado.

Estas palabras cayeron pesadas sobre Asmita. Su ceño se frunció levemente al escucharlas, y notó como su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. Él sabía a la perfección que Defteros era incapaz de cometer nada semejante. Y no le gustaba en absoluto que las elucubraciones de Dégel se encaminaran directas hacia él. Pero Dégel era un Caballero sensato...no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, y debía confiar en él. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, y tragó saliva con dificultad antes de dirigirse a Acuario.

\- Dégel...sea lo que sea que descubras en tu misión...te ruego que seas prudente antes de actuar en consecuencia.

Su tono de voz era calmado, pero transpiraba cierto atisbo de temor. Y una escondida súplica. Esta petición, tan llana y sincera, descolocó a Dégel por un momento. Sus ojos observaron detenidamente el semblante de Asmita, que se había vuelto al frente, bajando un poco la cabeza. Escondiendo sus cerrados párpados tras su infantil flequillo.

\- Asmita...tú sabes algo al respecto...¿no?- inquirió, frunciendo un poco su ceño.

Virgo simplemente tragó saliva de nuevo, apretando su mandíbula por un instante. La falta de respuesta desveló que la pregunta de Dégel había dado en el clavo. Acuario se volteó del todo, encarando a Asmita por completo. Interrogándole con su mirada. Con calma, insistió.

\- ¿Es cierto ese rumor? ¿Realmente existe un hermano gemelo maldito?...- Asmita seguía en su imperturbable mudismo.- ¿Desde cuándo hace que tienes conocimiento de ésto, Asmita?

El Caballero de Virgo inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

\- Hace años. Desde que llegué al Santuario.

\- ¡¿Hace años?!- exclamó Dégel, entre sorprendido y contrariado.- ¡¿Y por qué nunca has compartido este conocimiento con tus camaradas?!

\- Porqué no soy yo el que deba interferir en tales asuntos.- respondió Asmita secamente.- Además, ninguno de vosotros se ha encargado nunca de intentar corroborar o desmentir tan repugnante rumor.

Esta respuesta dejó a Dégel sin habla. En cierta manera Asmita tenía razón...pero ésto no le excusaba de su falta de comunicación. Sabía que Virgo era extremadamente reservado por naturaleza, pero no veía el motivo para ocultar algo tan grave. Lo que la actitud de Asmita en ese momento le transmitía, era que sin duda, el Caballero de Virgo sentía un profundo aprecio por ese desconocido hombre.

\- Respeto tu petición , Asmita, pero debo valorar la situación con mis propios ojos. Y luego determinaré lo que crea más conveniente.- dijo fríamente.

\- Claro, estás en tu pleno derecho de hacerlo. Pero Defteros no es más que una víctima de una institución sagrada con muchas contradicciones.

\- ¿Defteros? ¿Conoces su nombre?- preguntó Dégel, cada vez más sorprendido.

Asmita se había vuelto a refugiar en su silencio. Acuario sólo encontró una respuesta en esa nueva carencia de palabras.

\- Le conoces...

Una profunda respiración llenó los pulmones de Asmita, que lentamente soltó todo el aire que había inspirado, encarando a Dégel antes de emprender su marcha hacia el interior del templo.

\- Mi guardia ha terminado. Confío en tu buen corazón y tu serenidad en la misión que estás a punto de librar. Sé que harás lo más correcto para todos.

Sus pasos se alejaron de Acuario con calma, y Dégel no perdió de vista su figura hasta que ésta se perdió entre las columnas de su templo.

La conversación con Virgo no había sido para nada lo que Dégel se esperaba en un primer momento. Toda la información que había recopilado en ese breve intercambio de palabras era demasiado importante para ser ignorada. Pero él tenía una misión, y no importaba todo lo cercano que pudiera ser Asmita a ese hombre para creerse todas sus palabras. Tenía que comprobarlo por él mismo. Además, Asmita no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de alguien totalmente fiel al Santuario. Incluso Dégel tenía sus reservas hacia ese Caballero.

Había decidio esperar a notar alguna señal, alguna energía, algún rastro de cosmos...lo que fuera que pudiera relacionarlo con Géminis. Aspros no estaba en el Santuario, así que cualquier tipo de energía similar a la suya le conduciría hacia Defteros. Y tuvo que aguardar hasta bien entrada la noche. Un inmenso cosmos empezó a salir de la nada, y Dégel notó como una dimensión se abría paso sobre la misma arena del coliseo, desierta a esa hora. Por fin Defteros había logrado dominar la técnica más característica de su hermano, pero aún le faltaba pulir ciertos aspectos. Porqué la arena del coliseo no era el destino que Defteros había preparado en su mente para culminar la técnica. Dégel se guardó sus gafas dentro de la armadura de Acuario, entre el oro del pecho y su piel, y se acercó con seguridad hacia Defteros. Mientras avanzaba, ocultando su cosmos, pudo apreciar el enorme parecido de ese hombre con Aspros. La misma altura, similar corpulencia, un idéntico cabello...pero ese hombre era más tosco, su piel más bronceada...y algo en su rostro marcaba una diferencia abismal con Aspros. Una máscara...En ese momento, Dégel empezó a creer en el siempre insistente rumor, y la visión de ese bozal amarrando un rostro conocido le confirmó las palabras de Asmita. Eso era una enorme contradicción. Pero la inocencia de ese hombre no estaba probada, y él tenía una misión que cumplir.

\- Vaya...así que es verdad que hay otra persona que domina a la perfección las técnicas de Géminis...

Defteros se volteó sobresaltado, y se sintió como bestia acorralada frente a ese Caballero Dorado que no había visto venir. Sus ojos se llenaron de temor, que rápidamente se transformó en ira. Una ira que respondía a una necesidad exasperada de defenderse.

\- Tú debes ser Defteros...o conocido también como la sombra del Caballero Aspros de Géminis...- el tono de Dégel era glacial. Tanto como su mirada.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con vosotros!¡No me interesan vuestros asuntos!- gritó Defteros, preso de la desesperación de saberse descubierto, posando amenazante frente Dégel.

\- El Patriarca me ha encomendado la misión de investigar la muerte de las pitonisas. - Al escuchar ésto, Defteros se puso todavía más a la defensiva. - Simplemente desaparecieron sus cuerpos, dejando tras de sí un macabro reguero de sangre. Hasta este momento, sólo conocía una persona capaz de hacer uso de semejante técnica.

\- ¡¿Y por qué tendría que saber yo algo sobre ésto?! - exclamó Defteros, cada vez más nervioso. Furioso.

\- Entonces, si tu no sabes nada al respecto...¿fue Aspros?

Esta acusación tan directa hacia su hermano fue algo que Defteros no pudo soportar. Que él mismo sospechara de Aspros era una cosa. Que empezaran a hacerlo sus compañeros de armas, ésos que tanto le respetaran hasta el momento, era algo que no podía permitir. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó contra Dégel, propinándole un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Un golpe que fue detenido sin problemas, cosa que alteró más aún a Defteros, que continuó atacando a Acuario con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Manteniendo un combate completamente igualado. Todas las técnicas glaciales de Dégel eran desarmadas sin problema. Las insensatas ansias de protección del honor de Aspros hicieron que Defteros desplegara todo su poder, el cual ponía en problemas a Acuario. Y Acuario vestía el oro. Defteros peleaba a cuerpo. El último recurso que tenía Dégel para bloquear los ataques de Defteros fue atrapar su cupero en un sólido bloque de hielo, deteniendo por fin los ataques de un hombre extremadamente fuerte.

\- Ahora no podrás moverte más. Estás perdido.

Defteros cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante, armándose de valor para encarar a Dégel. Rindiéndose a su destino. Y deseando salvar el de Aspros.

\- Entonces mátame. Castígame con la pena capital por haber asesinado a las pitonisas. De todas maneras, es algo que me espera tarde o temprano.

La mirada de Defteros quería ser dura, desafiante. Pero el azul de sus ojos no podía transmitir otra cosa que resignación. Y absoluta entrega. Y Degél sintió que el hombre que estaba inmóvil frente sí mentía. No para salvarse a él mismo. Mentía para guardar las espaldas de su hermano Aspros. Con tristeza recordó las palabras de Asmita, su ruego. Y corroboró que tenía razón. Defteros no era una maldición. Todo lo contrario. Era una bendición del universo. Porqué nadie, nunca, había sido capaz de hacer frente a un Caballero Dorado desprovisto de toda armadura, vestido únicamente con ropas raídas y unas tristes vendas en sus manos. Su fría mirada se vistió lentamente de compasíón. Y consternación. Poco a poco derritió el hielo que tenía bloqueado a Defteros, liberándole completamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?!- gritó al ver que el hielo desaparecía de su cuerpo.

\- Porqué me has estado mintiendo para proteger a otra persona que no sé si se merece tal honor.

 _En algún punto de alta mar..._

\- Vaya, vaya...Acuario ha aparecido en escena...ésto no me lo esperaba.- dijo Aspros para sí mismo, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.- Mejor...acabaré con dos pájaros de un tiro. Los fantasmas de la arena del coliseo ya obedecen mi voluntad...el ruedo de combate está en una encrucijada del espacio-tiempo imposible de detectar desde fuera...ahora sólo tengo que esperar y ver cómo mi pequeña réplica, mi pesada sombra, desaparece de una vez...y Acuario con él.

Con sus ojos fijos en la dimensión que había creado pudo ver cómo los fantasmas de los Berserkers que él mismo había liberado se enfrentaban a Defteros y Dégel. Disfrutó como nunca viendo como esos dos hombres eran atacados, vapuleados...su corazón se recocijaba con cada golpe y quemadura que recibía Defteros...Lo que no esperaba fue que Dégel uniera fuerzas con Defteros, que le ayudara, que le salvara de algunos ataques...que le pidiera que confiara en él. Y ardió de rabia al ver que Defteros peleaba codo con codo con un Caballero Dorado, estando a la par de fuerzas y poder. Un tremendo ataque aplastó a Defteros contra unas rocas, quemándole el cuerpo entero, haciendo que su máscara se perdiera entre la lava que se levantaba de la arena de combate. Una sonrisa de satisfacción deformó su rostro. Pronto...pronto Defteros acabaría sin fuerzas...

Aspros estaba tan absorvido por la esperanza de ver cómo acababa su hermano, que no se percató que la caja de Pandora que guardaba Géminis resonaba sin parar. Emitía un sordo lamento por el destino de ese hombre, que el único pecado que había cometido en su vida había sido nacer segundo. Géminis se debatía entre quedarse con Aspros o acudir a guardar ese poderoso cuerpo, esa inocente alma, que ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Porqué el corazón que estaba agonizando en esa arena de combate era tan merecedor del oro como lo había sido Aspros.

Con una pequeña explosión de cosmos, la caja se abrió, y la armadura de Géminis emergió con fuerza. Aspros salió de su ensimismamiento al descubrir que la armadura actuaba por voluntad propia. Una rabia ácida le subió por la garganta cuando se percató que el rostro de la bondad de su casco estaba derramando lágrimas. Lágrimas por Defteros.

Aspros hizo ademán de agarrar el oro, de retenerlo a su lado. Pero no estuvo a tiempo.

La armadura había desaparecido. Dejándole solo en la inmensidad del mar.

Abandonándole para proteger a su sombra.

Aspros se quedó mirando la caja vacía. No creyéndose aún que la armadura había desaparecido. Que había sido capaz de cruzar el espacio-tiempo para proteger un alma maldita. Sus ojos se volvieron a concentrar en su ilusión, y su estómago se contrajo de repugnancia cuando vio que el cuerpo de Defteros había sido vestido por Géminis.

 _Su_ Géminis.

 _Su_ armadura.

 _Su_ oro.

 _Continuará._


	11. Chapter 11

El inmenso poder que empezó a recorrer todas las venas de Defteros una vez la armadura le cubrió era sorprendente. Defteros no fue consciente que la armadura había acudido a él hasta que se vio sus propias manos enfundadas por el oro. El oro de su hermano. El oro que había creado una abismal cicatriz entre los dos. Con estupor se miró las manos, extendiendo los dedos, notando como una corriente eléctrica descomunal los recorría por completo. Dégel se había quedado paralizado ante la aparición de la nada de la armadura de Géminis, y su propia armadura resonaba al saberse acompañada por una camarada frente a la batalla que estaban librando.

Los fantasmas de los Berserkers eran feroces, pero Defteros parecía haber recuperado fuerzas de dónde no las había, y el poder que transpiraba era demoledor. Dégel se recompuso como pudo, uniéndose a Defteros para acabar con la batalla empezada. Pero Defteros no le dejó ninguna otra oportunidad para luchar. La ira y rebeldía que se habían apoderado de él lo condujeron a librar esa batalla en solitario. Las voces de los fantasmas le recordaban una y otra vez el desgraciado destino de los hermanos en toda guerra santa, y esa mezcla de sentimientos y recuerdos hicieron que Defteros, finalmente, luchara contra dicho destino.

Aspros lo observaba todo en la distancia. No perdía detalle de cómo esos fantasmas respondían a la perfección a su manipulación. Ahora sólo cabía esperar que cumplieran sus órdenes, que cortaran la cabeza a Defteros y que le devolvieran la armadura que legítimamente le pertenecía. Esa armadura que se había permitido el lujo de dudar. Esa armadura que se había atrevido a hacer una repugnante distinción.

La batalla fue dura. Sangrienta. Desquiciante. Pero Defteros pudo con ella. Hasta que finalmente fue capaz de romper la ilusión que había creado Aspros. Destruir la barrera energética que los había confinado en el umbral de otra dimensión. Y así, volver a la arena del coliseo completamente desierta y en calma. Tan calma como lo era la noche que les amparaba.

Con rapidez Defteros se deshizo de la armadura, que se materializó a su lado, resonando insistentemente. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras. Su aliento, agotado. Sus rodillas cedieron, y no tuvo más remedio que apoyar sus manos sobre la tierra para intentar recobrar la respiración. Sus cabellos desgreñados le conferían un aspecto aterrador. De reojo miró la armadura, a escasos palmos de él, y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de admiración y asco por su proximidad. Admiración porqué el poder que le había otorgado era simplemente incalificable. Asco, porqué ella era la culpable que su hermano hubiera desaparecido en algún lejano punto de su vida. Que se hubiera perdido en alguna grieta, en algún pliegue de sus recuerdos que ya era imposible de encontrar.

Dégel había observado el transcurso de esos acontecimientos con estupor. Y fascinación. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la abatida y herida figura de Defteros, y no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso respeto hacia ese hombre. Hacia ese caballero. Porqué eso era lo que debía ser Defteros. Un Caballero del Santuario en toda regla.

\- Defteros...estás más que calificado para ser Caballero de Géminis.- dijo Dégel, agachándose cerca de él. Intentando encontrar su mirada.- Voy a reportar lo sucedido y a exigir que se te devuelva toda la dignidad que se te arrebató desde un principio.

\- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con el Santuario.- respondió Defteros, sin alzar la vista, respirando trabajosamente.

\- Pero Géminis te ha elegido a tí.

\- Esa armadura no me pertenece.- dijo, mirándola de reojo.- Ella únicamente está destinada a proteger a mi hermano.

Dégel no añadió nada más. Únicamente se limitó a observar cómo Defteros se ponía en pie con dificultad, apreciando que su cuerpo estaba completamente herido. Con lentitud imitó sus movimientos, alzándose también.

\- Estás gravemente herido...déjame ayudarte.- dijo Dégel acercándose a él para ofrecerle apoyo. El brazo de Defteros le apartó bruscamente en su intento. Acuario aceptó el gesto, y se retiró respetuoso.

\- Dégel...¿puedes hacer llegar Géminis con su legítimo dueño? ¿con quién realmente debe estar?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Defteros volvió a echarle una última ojeada, con la mirada agotada. Agotada de sufrimiento, de dolor...de menosprecio.

\- Sí. No quiero que esos pedazos de metal estén cerca de mí. No deben.

\- Está bien...como quieras. ¿Y tú...qué vas a hacer?

\- Esperaré la llegada de mi hermano antes de decidir qué camino me corresponde seguir.

Dégel se acercó a la armadura de Géminis y la tomó en su poder. Lanzando una última mirada de compasión y reconocimiento hacia ese hombre que había demostrado ser inmensamente más fuerte y noble de lo que se podría esperar de un ser maldito por el universo.

 _En algún punto en medio de las calmadas aguas del Mediterráneo..._

Aspros estaba digeriendo con dificultad la resolución de su plan. Había vuelto a fracasar. Defteros se había impuesto en la batalla, y su armadura le había defendido fielmente. ¿Hasta cuándo podría esperar Aspros que no se viera truncada la lealtad de su oro hacia él? Estaba claro que sus técnicas prohibidas de manipulación mental debían mejorar. Hacerse más solidas e indestructibles...sólo así podría librarse de su maldita sombra de una vez...

El cosmos de Dégel lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y respirando profundamente al sentirse acompañado, disfrazó su semblante con una de sus mejores sonrisas de sorpresa fingida.

\- Dégel...qué serio estás...¿algún problema en el Santuario que estás tan contrariado, que acudes a mí en mitad de la noche?- dijo irónicamente, volviéndose hacia él.

\- Tu hermano me ha pedido que te hiciera llegar tu armadura.- respondió Dégel con una frialdad más intensa de lo normal, mientras su mirada escrutaba a Aspros con dureza.

\- Vaya...así que has conocido a mi hermano...- dijo Aspros con tono irónico.- es algo tímido y tosco...pero es un buen muchacho al fin.- continuó sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Aspros...debo volver al Santuario. En breve, cuando estés de regreso, el Patriarca designará su sucesor. Te deseo todo lo mejor en tu misión y rezaré para que tu candidatura sea tomada seriamente.- el tono con el que Dégel pronunció estas palabras distaba mucho del significado que ellas pudieran guardar.

\- No tengo ninguna duda que así lo harás.- contestó Aspros, con evidente sorna, mientras la figura de Dégel se iba difuminando en la noche. Abmos se aguantaron la mirada hasta que no quedó rastro del cosmos de Acuario.

\- Imbécil...- añadió para sí, pensando en Dégel, al tiempo que ordenaba mentalmente a la armadura que volviera a su caja de Pandora. Observándola con un profundo reproche.

 _Zona del Santuario..._

Defteros había agarrado su máscara, medio rota debido a la batalla que había tenido lugar, y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, empezó a ascender la colina del Santuario. Pero sus pies no se detuvieron al llegar a la Tercera Casa. Algo le impulsó a seguir ascendiendo entre sus conocidos atajos. Las quemaduras le escocían, las heridas no paraban de sangrar, pero sus fuerzas aguantaron hasta que sus pies pisaron las baldosas de la Casa de Virgo.

Los pasos se iban sucediendo con dificultad. Su mano buscaba el contacto de la fría pared mientras avanzaba lentamente, hasta que el conocido aroma de incienso lo envolvió por completo. Y allí sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, sabiendo que unos brazos amigos habían acudido a él para evitar que cayera de bruces contra el mármol del suelo. Unos brazos que pasaron alrededor de su cuerpo para sostenerle. Las manos de Defteros se agarraron con fuerza a las blancas ropas que cubrían a Asmita, dejando caer al suelo su humillación, cortando el contacto con la pared que lo había sostenido en su lento avance.

\- Defteros...estás herido...- dijo Asmita en un susurro, sintiendo su cosmos apenas palpitar, notando que su piel estaba lacerada.

\- No...no sabía dónde ir...- dijo Defteros, entre pesadas respiraciones. Sus manos seguían agarradas a la ropa de Asmita, manchando su impoluto blanco con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

\- Vamos...hay que limpiar las quemaduras y los cortes antes que se infecten...- la voz de Asmita sonó decidida.

Asmita se pasó un brazo de Defteros por encima de los hombros, sosteniéndole la muñeca, y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre para guiarle dentro de sus aposentos, avanzando en silencio. Defteros no dijo nada más. Asmita no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Lo único que podía intuir era que Dégel había actuado conforme su noble corazón, y éso le bastaba. Llegados a su habitación, recostó a Defteros sobre su cama, y rápidamente fue en busca de agua y paños para limpiar todas las heridas. Defteros observaba sus precisos movimientos con los ojos entrecerrados, asombrado por lo calculados que eran, por el nulo margen de error que dejaban, incapaz de entender como alguien privado de visión podía ser tan conciso. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando Asmita rasgó los restos de su ropa para apartarla de las heridas, dejando escapar entre sus apretados labios un leve gemido de dolor. Otro gemido siguió cuando los dedos de Asmita empezaron a recorrer con suavidad cada herida, localizándolas con exactitud, para seguidamente, proseguir a limpiarlas. Pasado el primer latigazo de dolor, Defteros volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando a Asmita, fijándose en su ceño fruncido por la concentración a la que estaba entregado.

\- Gracias...

\- No hables...sólo descansa...

Asmita continuó, herida tras herida. Quemadura tras quemadura. Y Defteros se rindió al agotamiento, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Sabiéndose a salvo entre esas manos que con delicadeza iban curando su cuerpo.

La presencia de otro cosmos en la casa de Virgo alertó a Asmita por un momento. Pero no era un cosmos hostil. Dejó que avanzara sin hacer nada para impedirlo, mientras sus dedos recorrían con un calmante ungüento las quemaduras del cuerpo de Defteros. Cuando sintió que el cosmos no avanzaba más allá del vestíbulo de sus aposentos privados, se alzó y se dirigió a su encuentro. Sus pies descalzos iban pisando los rastros de sangre que habían manchado el suelo. La misma sangre que adornaba sus livianas ropas. Asmita se detuvo a cierta distancia de Dégel, visiblemente contrariado.

\- Siento mi atrevimiento de adentrarme hasta aquí, Asmita.

\- No pasa nada, Dégel. Eres bienvenido.- fue la sincera respuesta de Virgo.

\- Está aquí contigo, ¿cierto?- dijo Dégel, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

Asmita simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Él no mató a las pitonisas.

\- Ya lo sabía.

\- Pero yo lo tuve que comprobar, espero que entiendas mi posición.

Asmita volvió a asentir en silencio.

\- Es inmensamente poderoso...- dijo Dégel, intentando ver algo dentro de los aposentos de Asmita, acomodándose las gafas con un pequeño empuje de su dedo índice sobre su nariz.

\- Pasa...- dijo Asmita, sintiendo su inquietud, dánsdose vuelta y deshaciendo sus silenciosos pasos, que contrastaban con los ruidosos choques de los pasos dorados de Dégel, siguiéndole de cerca.

Los ojos de Dégel se deslizaron con tristeza sobre el cuerpo completamente magullado de Defteros, que hacía rato estaba vagando entre un profundo sueño y una leve incosnciencia.

\- Hemos sido víctimas de una emboscada. Una terrible ilusión. Y siento que es Aspros el que estaba detrás de todo. Cada vez creo que es menos de fiar...y ahora...él.- Dégel tragó saliva mientras observaba a Defteros, mientras recordaba la batalla que había librado y el poder que había mostrado poseer. Asmita permanecía en silencio, escuchando con atención.- La armadura de Géminis acudió a él. Le protegió cuando su vida estaba a punto de desaparecer ante mi jodida inmovilidad.

Asmita se soprendió al escuchar las palabras de Dégel. Y el tono en que habían sido pronunciadas. Nunca antes había notado a Acuario tan dolido con él mismo.

\- Dégel, estoy convencido que hiciste lo que pudiste. Y me alegro enormemente que los dos estéis de vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes? En un momento confesó un crimen que no había cometido, únicamente para proteger el honor de Aspros. Me pidió que le matara para así evitar que dudáramos de su hermano...¡¿Cómo puede ser maldito alguien así?!- dijo, ahogándose la exclamación, intentando encontrar la mirada de Asmita. Chocando con sus sellados párpados.- Voy a reportar todo lo sucedido al Patriarca. Este hombre no puede estar encarcelado en las sombras más tiempo.

Lentamente Acuario se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Defteros, observando las quemaduras que cubrían casi la totalidad de su piel, apreciando enormemente el minuciosos trabajo que había hecho Asmita para limpiar esa mancillada piel. Pero el ardor que recorría el cuerpo era evidente, y Degél alzó sus manos, posicionándolas a pocos centímetros del pecho y el abdomen de Defteros, esparciendo una balsámica capa de frescor que se filtró por cada poro de ese malherido cuerpo. Con cierta satisfacción, pudo ver cómo Defteros respiraba profundamente mientras el frío se esparcía por todas sus células.

\- Voy a pedir audiencia con el Patriarca Sage. Debe saber de inmediato la resolución del asesinato de las pitonisas sagradas.

Acuario estaba abandonando el Templo de Virgo, cuando la voz de Asmita llegó a sus oídos, transmitiéndole un sentido y profundo _Gracias._

 _Días después, en la cámara del Patriarca..._

 _-_ Asmita, pronto te voy a reclamar para una misión.

Virgo se encontraba con una rodilla postrada en el suelo, su cuerpo inclinado en señal de sumo respeto, apoyando elegantemente su puño forrado de oro sobre el brillante mármol de la Sala Patriarcal.

\- ¿En qué cuestión pueden ser útiles mis servicios?

\- Es un asunto delicado...no puedo saber cómo se va a desarrollar. Pero es muy posible que alguien pierda la vida. No debería ser la única salida, pero me temo que será la más probable.

Asmita apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al escuchar la exposición del Patriarca, y una fina gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

\- Confío plenamente en tu temple y en la capacidad de tus técnicas mentales para la consecución de esta misión. Y yo mismo estaré presente en ella.

El corazón de Asmita se desbocó. Algo no le gustaba nada en la misión que tendría que emprender.

\- Puede que no sea necesario que intervengas, pero si no es así...si preciso de tu poder y ayuda, necesito saber que no flaquearás.

\- Haré lo que me ordene sin dudarlo, señor.- respondió Asmita con seguridad. Sin dar ninguna muestra del pavor que le producía saber en qué consistiría su misión.

Al descender la gran escalinata del Santuario el semblante de Asmita lucía terriblemente desencajado. La consigna de la misión no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente. No le gustaba...pero era un Caballero de Athena, y no podía renunciar a su deber. Debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos. Ésos que tenía, aunque muy pocos habían sabido encontrar. Fue bajando, templo tras templo, pidiendo permiso protocolariamente, sin detenerse a intercambiar una sola palabra con nadie. El casco de Virgo estaba apretado contra su cadera, y la mano que lo sujetaba ejercía tanta presión que sus dedos dolían.

Llegó a Virgo, y se adentró decididamente, deseando escudarse en su soledad, en sus meditaciones, para así calmar la ansiedad que no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo. Pero no se halló solo. Por su desgracia, Defteros estaba merodeando por allí, y por primera vez en su vida, la presencia de su amigo le molestó.

\- Aspros ha regresado.- dijo Defteros, luciendo todavía su cuerpo lleno de heridas, aunque la mayoría estaban sanando perfectamente.

\- Lo sé.- respondió Asmita con brusquedad.

Defteros se quedó observando a Asmita, notando que cierta alteración le embargaba por completo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El Patriarca te ha reclamado?- preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

\- Vete, Defteros...por favor...estoy cansado.

Defteros se quedó confuso por la actitud y el tono de voz que mostraba Asmita.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño...

\- Vete, por favor...- respondió Asmita, volteándose hacia Defteros.- Necesito estar solo...

Defteros observó a Asmita, de pie frente a él, vestido en su reluciente armadura dorada, con el ceño completamente fruncido.

\- Asmita, te ocurre algo...- dijo Defteros acercándose a él.

Asmita le detuvo, apoyando su mano forrada de oro contra su pecho vestido con una simple y gastada camiseta.

\- ¡Que te vayas, Defteros!- exclamó Asmita, propinándole un leve empujón.

Defteros retrocedió un par de pasos debido a la fuerza que lo había empujado hacia atrás. Sus ojos miraron desconcertados a Asmita, no reconociéndole en absoluto en esa arisca actitud. Asmita permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, encarando la presencia de Defteros. Deseando profundamente que abandonara su templo. Defteros le miró con rabia, sorprendido por la acritud que mostraba hacia él.

\- Eres igual que Aspros...todos sois iguales...- dijo con desprecio, paseando su mirada de arriba a bajo por la armadura que guardaba el cuerpo de Asmita.- El oro también te ha cambiado...¡este asqueroso metal os transforma por completo!- exclamó antes de emprender su retirada, sin volver la vista atrás.

Asmita aguardó hasta que notó que la presencia de Defteros se había desvanecido por completo. Y una vez se supo a solas, el casco que había estado apretado contra su cadera fue lanzado hacia el suelo con una fuerza que lo hizo rebotar hasta quedarse quieto unos metros lejos de él. Sus puños se cerraron, y la rabia empezó a ahogarle la garganta. La rabia y la desesperación. La desesperación de saberse frente a una inminente situación que no quería vivir. Una situación que no podía tener un plácido desenlace. Y en la que deseaba profundamente que no fuera Defteros el que perdiera la vida en ella.

Con la consternación comiéndole por dentro se dirigió a su zona de meditación y se sentó en su habitual posición de loto. Debía meditar. Debía despojar su mente de todo sentimiento. Debía prepararse a conciencia para no flaquear en su misión.

Pero unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.

Unas lágrimas que lo asaltaron a traición.

Que bañaron el oro que le cubría.

El oro que tanto detestaba Defteros.

 _Continuará_


	12. Chapter 12

_Star Hill, Colina sagrada del Patriarca..._

\- Aspros, larguémonos...no podemos estar aquí...- decía Defteros con nerviosismo, desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando contínuamente a sus espaldas temeroso de ser descubiertos.

Aspros estaba fuera de sí, revolviendo todos los papeles y objetos que se encontraban en la colina que sólo el Patriarca podía pisar.

\- Si Sísifo ha declinado ser Patriarca...¡¿por qué no lo soy yo?! ¡Algo ha fallado! ¡Algo se me está escapando!- exclamaba Aspros, al tiempo que sus manos esparcían papiros y objetos por doquier.

\- Yo sé todo lo que te has esforzado, todo lo que vales...pero...¡Éste es un lugar sagrado! ¡Debemos irnos!

\- Aquí se encuentra todo lo referente al Santuario...su historia, las técnicas malignas prohibidas, las lecturas de las estrellas...¡debe haber algo que me de una respuesta, Defteros...!-Aspros estaba enloquecido, haciendo caso omiso de los insistentes ruegos de su hermano. Sus ojos se posaron desesperados sobre un pequeño cofre con el sello de Athena, y lo abrió con rapidez.-...el secreto de la sangre de Athena...

Agarró ese frasco que contenía el líquido sagrado y se lo mostró a Defteros, triumfante.

\- Con ésto podré dominar el Santuario a voluntad...nadie podrá hacerme frente...- dijo, luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba contra la revuelta mesa.

\- ¡Deja éso!- gritó Defteros, arrebatándole el frasco de entre sus dedos.- ¡Ya basta, Aspros! ¡Larguémonos!

Aspros se quedó observando a Defteros...su temor...la angustia que le producía el saberse intrusos dónde no deberían estar...Después de todo lo que había hecho el Santuario con él, Defteros seguía siguiéndole como una sombra. Y allí su última idea le invadió la mente. Su maliciosa mirada se posó sobre el nervioso cuerpo de su hermano, y una terrible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ampliándose frente a la mirada de extrañez que le devolvía Defteros. Y decidió que ya era el momento de probar la técnica prohibida del Patriarca sobre un humano. Había fallado en los fantasmas de los Berserkers, pero Defteros no era un fantasma. Era una simple réplica humana de su perfección. Alzó el dedo índice sin perder la sonrisa, y sin pensarlo lanzó el Satán Imperial contra la frente de Defteros, provocando que cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo.

\- Siempre has sido una sombra, Defteros...una réplica que deja mucho que desear...- decía Aspros, mientras se agachaba y recuperaba de entre su mano el frasco con la sangre de la diosa - no será de extrañar que semejante ser, enloquecido por la oscuridad y la inexistencia, ataque a quién le ha proporcionado tal sufrimiento...¿no?- prosiguió incorporándose de nuevo - nadie se extrañará que tú mates al Patriarca, porqué eso es lo que más deseas en este momento...¿cierto?

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica había cruzado la cabeza de Defteros, borrándole toda voluntad. Y un desconocido deseo de venganza empezó a arder dentro de él. No supo cómo sus pasos le llevaron a las puertas de la Cámara del Patriarca. Tampoco supo cómo su puño se atrevió a golpear a ese hombre que no había visto en la vida. La voz de Aspros a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara, únicamente para escuchar un discurso que no comprendía, aunque algo dentro de su ser le decía que eso no era verdad...pero su voz era incapaz de salir más allá de su garganta. A sus oídos llegaron las palabras de Aspros, diciendo al Patriarca que él mismo se encargaría de su hermano, que lo ejecutaría por el atrevimiento que había mostrado, que no iba a permitir que una sombra, un segundón, ensuciara el Santuario con sus desquiciados actos... _Aspros...¿por qué?...basta, Aspros..._ eran los ruegos que su cerebro quería emitir, pero que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar. Su propia agitada respiración le ahogaba y su mirada había perdido cualquier atisbo de lucidez. Se encontraba de pie, al lado de Aspros, como perro que espera la orden de atacar a su presa. La mano se apretaba contra su frente, como si así pudiera arrancar el dolor que le estrujaba el cerebro, las órdenes que lo martilleaban sin cesar...Y su corazón se contrajo aún más cuando vio la figura de Asmita aparecer al lado del Patriarca. La armadura de Virgo lucía imponente sobre su cuerpo, y su presencia estaba envuelta por un áura abrumadora.

\- As...Asmita...- fue la única palabra que sus labios pudieron pronunciar, al momento que sus perdidos ojos viajaban de Aspros a Asmita sin parar.

\- Vaya...si ha acudido también _El hombre más cercano a Dios.._.- dijo Aspros con menosprecio.- Mejor...así mañana el Santuario amanecerá con el Patriarca y el caballero ciego muertos...¿no te parece estupendo, Defteros?.- la risa que salía de los labios de Aspros golpeaba intensamente el cerebro de Defteros.

\- ¡Basta...Aspros...! !Basta! Yo...yo no...quiero...

El intercambio de palabras entre Aspros y Asmita no llegó con claridad a sus oídos, pero era evidente que no fueron amables. Su mente sólo recibía las órdenes de atacar al Patriarca y a Virgo. Y únicamente vio cómo el Patriarca se dirigía a Asmita, que seguidamente se acercó a él.

\- Asmita...no...- sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas imposibles de detener- no quiero luchar contra tí...Asmita...- sus pasos retrocedían al tiempo que sus manos estrujaban con más fuerza su cabeza- ¡no te acerques a mí...no...no quiero hacerte daño!

No fue capaz de evitar que un inmenso cosmos le envolviera por completo. Que lo atrapara como un insecto en una telaraña. Su pesada respiración hacía que se envenenara con su propio aire, y el corazón nunca le había latido con tanta fuerza. Y en medio de toda esa locura, en medio de la insistente voz de su mente mandándole matar a esos dos hombres...alli escuchó con toda claridad la conocida voz de Asmita.

\- Ha llegado el momento que observes tu alma Defteros...fíjate...fíjate bien todas las espinas que la tienen amarrada...

Unas tremendas visiones empezaron a rodear a Defteros y a Asmita. Unas visiones dónde se veía un corazón rodeado de espinas, unas espinas que con cada palpitación se iban clavando más y más, hasta hacer que ese músculo dueño de toda vida empezara a desangrarse con cada latido que luchaba, irónicamente, para vivir.

\- Éste es tu corazón, Defteros...

Rápidamente el sangriento corazón se transformó en un cerebro, y las espinas clavándose en él provocaron que Defteros se agarrara sus cabellos con fuerza, ahogando un grito de dolor.

\- Y éste es tu cerebro...amarrado con el Satán Imperial...sólo presenciar una muerte frente tus ojos te salvará de él, Defteros...pero no es lo único que te amarra a las sombras...no es suficiente romper este maleficio para que seas libre...

Defteros había caído de rodillas, sus manos se enredaban sin cesar entre sus azules cabellos, intentando en vano arrancarse el dolor que le recorría por dentro.

\- Yo...yo no he hecho nada...

\- Así es...no has hecho nada...éste ha sido tu verdadero crimen.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no he cometido ningún crimen!

\- Te conformaste, Defteros...Aceptaste ser una sombra. No te revelaste contra un destino que sabías era una ignonimia. Te contentaste con ser una réplica, un segundón que existía únicamente para hacer más brillante la luz de su hermano, olvidándose de su propia luz, marchitándola día tras día. Creíste que cuánto más densa fuera la oscuridad que te envolvía, más brillante sería el camino de tu hermano. Nunca te has hecho valer...Nunca te has respetado.

Defteros estaba hecho un ovillo, retorciéndose entre esas alucinaciones y las palabras de Asmita, que duramente le recordaban algo que él nunca se atrevió a pensar.

\- La soga que te ha traído hasta aquí no te soltará hasta que tú no seas capaz de cortarla.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer...?...Asmita...¡¿qué es lo que debo hacer?!- gritó con desesperación, mirando desquiciado la imperturbable figura de Asmita, de pie frente a él.

\- Eso...lo tienes que descubrir tú mismo. Pero creo que la respuesta ya la sabes. La has sabido desde siempre.

Lentamente las visiones se fueron desvaneciendo, y la mente de Defteros volvió a ser invadida por la interna voz de Aspros que le mandaba sesgar de una vez por todas la vida del Patriarca. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y enfocó la imagen de Aspros, con el Patriarca preso en su mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has vuelto? - inquirió Aspros sarcásticamente.- Entonces, ¡acaba con él, maldita sombra!- continuó, ofreciéndole el atrapado cuerpo del Sumo Sacerdote.

Con dificultad, Defteros se puso en pie, mirando fíjamente a Aspros. Avanzando lentamente, respirando como una bestia acorralada tras un bozal.

\- Yo...no..soy tu sombra...

\- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Siempre has estado un paso por detrás de mi luz! Y te gustaba.

\- No soy un segundón...No soy tu sombra ni tu réplica. ¡No pienso serlo nunca más!

La rabia, la ira, la deseperación, el dolor...todo el sufrimiento atesorado durante sus veinticinco años de vida cargaron su puño. Las ansias de vivir, de saberse alguien, de reafirmar su negada existencia...el simple y llano deseo de tener un nombre entre tanta oscuridad, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos se encargaron de descargarlo. Con fuerza. Sin vacilación. Vaciando en ese golpe toda su alma entera. Purificándola de toda humillación. Perdiendo su máscara en medio de ese despliegue de poder.

Notó como su puño encontraba resistencia, pero vomitando un grito desgarrador lo hundió más y más, hasta que su piel fue envuelta de carne y sangre. Hasta que su mano alcanzó un corazón palpitante. Hasta que su sangre se mezcló con su misma sangre.

En el mismo momento que sus dedos arrancaban toda la vida que fluía por ese corazón, su mente se fue clarificando, lentamente, hasta descubrir que su puño estaba completamente hundido en el pecho de Aspros. Las fuertes manos de Aspros se habían agarrado con fuerza al brazo que lo había apuñalado, y sus sosprendidos ojos se clavaron en los de Defteros, completamente humedecidos por las lágrimas. El terror que sintió Defteros al descubrirse atacando a Aspros hizo que retirara su puño rápidamente, provocando que una hemorragia se desbordara del corazón de Aspros. Sus ojos se posaron en su tembloroso puño, completamente manchado de sangre, deslizándose luego hacia el cuerpo de Aspros, observando cómo iba retrocediendo hasta tropezarse con los grandes cortinajes de terciopelo rojo y caer al suelo, agarrándose a las pesadas telas, arrancándolas de cuajo.

\- Maldita...sombra...- masculló Aspros, atragantándose con su propia sangre.- Me has atacadao...has desafiado mi Satán Imperial...

\- ¡Aspros!- gritó Defteros, acercándose con rapidez hacia él, agachándose a su lado mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia con sus temblororsas manos. Completamente en vano.

\- He...he fracasado...

\- ¡No hables, Aspros! No hables...

\- Pero no...no me rendiré...Volveré...- la sangre que le subía por la garganta impedía que las palabras se escucharan con claridad.- Te juro que volveré...Defteros...y entonces...entonces me vengaré...de ti...de todos...

Los desesperados ojos de Defteros vieron como Aspros alzaba su mano derecha y se acercaba el dedo índice a su sien. Los ojos de ambos se mantenían la mirada. Una mirada cargada de preguntas, reproches, sufrimiento...una mirada que contenía todos los sueños que habían nacido y habían muerto tras el metal que los había amarrado a los dos. Una mirada que se desvaneció en el preciso instante que Aspros ejecutó el maléfico Satán Imperial sobre él mismo. Una mirada que Defteros cerró con sus mancillados dedos una vez Aspros hubo exhalado su último suspiro.

Y entonces cayó el silencio. Un pesado silencio que cubrió por completo a los cuatro hombres que había en esa estancia. Asmita retrocedió unos pasos, notando cómo ardía en rabia el cosmos de Defteros. Una rabia sorda...contenida. Defteros seguía arrodillado frente a Aspros, tragándose las lágrimas, mirando con profundo dolor el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de su hermano. Maldiciéndose por haber sido él el que acabara con una vida que estaba destinada a brillar más allá de toda oscuridad.

El Patriarca Sage se acercó por detrás, manteniendo una cierta distancia, y sin disimular el dolor en su voz, habló.

\- Defteros...siento profundamente el desenlace de esta situación. Hubiera deseado cualquier otro final, pero Aspros eligió.

Defteros simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su mandíbula se apretaba con dureza. No hubo palabras por su parte. Cualquier palabra, cualquier pensamiento carecía de valor en ese momento. Con lentitud se puso en pie, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, tomó el cuerpo de Aspros en sus brazos. Con la mirada completamente escondida tras sus desgreñados mechones azules, con su peculiar colmillo clavándose con fuerza sobre su labio inferior, empezó a andar hacia la salida. Pasando de largo al Patriarca. Pasando de largo a Asmita. Sin dirigirle una mínima mirada. Ignorándole por completo. La voz del Patriarca lo detuvo en su avance, pero Defteros no se dignó a mirarle.

\- Dónde sea que vayas...llévate a Géminis contigo. Sé que ahora no te sentirás capaz de vestirla, pero algún día...algún día lo superarás. Y la aceptarás.

Defteros respiraba trabajosamente, intentando mantener su ira a raya, y reanudó sus pasos en silencio, alcanzando el umbral de la puerta. Dónde se topó con la presencia de Asmita. Con su rostro completamente desencajado.

\- Defteros...siento mucho lo...

\- Cállate.

\- Era necesario...

\- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Defteros de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Asmita, notando como la rabia y la incomprensión le ahogaban sin control.- ¡No te acerques! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, Asmita!- gritó, preso de una contenida furia.

\- Espero que algún día me per...

\- Eres un desgraciado...tú lo sabías...- su respiración era incontrolable.

\- No tuve otra opción.- dijo Asmita, en un susurro.

\- Siempre hay otra opción. Sólo hace falta el valor para elegirla. ¿Lo recuerdas?...Y tú has sido un cobarde...- los ojos de Defteros recorrían a Virgo de arriba abajo con desprecio.- Me repugnas Asmita. Tanto como el oro que os viste a todos.

Defteros echó una última ojeada cargada de odio a Asmita y empezó a andar de nuevo, provocando que su ensangrentado cuerpo chocara contra el reluciente oro que cubría a Asmita, apartándole con brusquedad a un lado. Y desapareció. Sin volver la vista atrás.

Con decisión fue bajando las escalinatas que unían los doce templos. Sin la humillación amarrando su rostro, expuesto a la vista de todos, con el cuerpo sin vida del Caballero Dorado más fuerte de todos inherte en sus brazos. No quiso ver la reacción que esa abobinable visión provocaba a los demás caballeros. No le importaba. Sólo deseaba salir de ese despreciable lugar cuanto antes. Cuando llegó a la altura del Sexto Templo se detuvo un instante, y se maldijo por haberse atrevido a vivir sus pocos buenos momentos en el Santuario dentro de esas frías paredes. Borrando esos pensamientos de su mente emprendió su descenso de nuevo, pasando de largo la que había sido la casa de su hermano. Porqué Géminis nunca había sido su hogar. Siguió descendiendo hasta que sus pies se encontraron fuera del Santuario, hasta que sus fuerzas le abandonaron, hasta que su ahogado llanto ganó la batalla y escapó de sus entrañas. Y se abandonó a él. Sus rodillas cedieron, y se encontró en el sucio suelo de tierra, abrazando a Aspros contra su pecho, atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas, intentando encontrar los ojos de su hermano, esos ojos que tantas veces le habían protegido en su tierna infancia, cuando le decían que todo saldría bien, que siempre estarían juntos, que nadie ni nada sería capaz de separarlos.

Pero Aspros no tuvo razón en eso. El oro les separó desde el mismo momento que apareció en su vida. El oro les arrebató toda la inocencia que había en sus corazones, y ahora, la simple visión del cuerpo de Aspros cubierto por él le resultaba insoportable.

\- ¡Apártate de mi hermano, maldita armadura!- masculló entre dientes, notando cómo dolían las palabras en su garganta.- ¡Apártate de él, no le ensucies más!

Y la armadura obedeció. Se soltó del cuerpo de Aspros y se materializó a su lado. Cerca de su dueño. Cerca de los dos.

Defteros volvió a abrazar a Aspros, a estrecharlo contra sí, acariciándole como si así fuera a despertar. Sin ver que él no era el único que lloraba su muerte. Que el casco de la armadura de Géminis también derramaba lágrimas de sangre por un alma mancillada por el azar del destino.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, abrazado a su igual. Sólo fue consciente que se había paralizado en el tiempo cuando notó unos cautelosos pasos acercarse a él por detrás. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero ese cosmos no venía en son de guerra. Ese cosmos también le era conocido. No dijo nada y dejó que ese caballero se acercara hasta llegar a él. No hizo nada para impedir que se agachara a su lado y que posara su mano sobre su hombro. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, para seguidamente posarse sobre el cuepro de Aspros, cada vez con menos calor. Cada vez más perteneciente a otro mundo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Defteros lo rasgó con su castigada voz.

\- Quiero que Aspros tenga un funeral digno...digno de un Caballero de su rango...Quiero que sea recordado por lo poderoso y bueno que era con todos vosotros...No quiero que nadie manche su honor...

El caballero que estaba a su lado asintió, intentando dibujar una ténue sonrisa vestida de tristeza.

\- ¿Me lo prometes...Dégel?

\- Te lo prometo. Así se hará.

Defteros volvió a mirar el rostro de Aspros, dejando que unas últimas lágrimas, silenciosas, discretas, cayeran sobre él. Con torpeza se las secó, dejando rastros de su misma sangre esparcidos por su rostro. Por su descubierto rostro.

\- ¿Y tú...que harás...?

Defteros estuvo unos segundos en silencio, observando el horizonte, divisando un volcán humeante en medio del mar.

\- Me irá a la isla Kanon. Haré de ese volcán mi hogar. Me haré fuerte...todo lo fuerte que pueda...Me haré un nombre, Dégel - dijo, buscando la mirada de Acuario - aunque ese nombre no responda a otro que no sea Demonio.

El Demonio de la Isla Kanon...

 _Continuará_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gracias por los reviews! Gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo :). Me alegra saber que el último capítulo consiguió emocionar, aunque sea solo un poco :)._

* * *

 _Santuario..._

Aspros había muerto. Defteros se había liberado de su maldición convirtiéndose en el asesino de su propio hermano. Y él, Asmita, se había quedado más solo de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Había cumplido con su deber. Había acatado las órdenes del Patriarca y había urgado en las heridas internas de Defteros para arrancarle todo el mal que estaba carcomiendo su alma desde hacía demasiados años. Había sabido de antemano que no iba a ser una misión fácil. Había estado días sumido en profundas meditaciones para despojarse de todo sentimiento, de todo deseo. De todo sufrimiento. Se había preparado a consciencia para ser digno del nombre que le había impuesto el Santuario. Para ser _El hombre más cercano a Dios_ y actuar en consecuencia. Se había sumergido en el Óctuple Noble Sendero, el camino que conduce al cese del sufrimiento...sólo así podría llevar a cabo su misión sin vacilar. Y lo había logrado impecablemente.

Asmita sabía que esa misión le alejaría de Defteros. Intentó estar más allá de los sentimientos que lo acercaban a ese hombre herido en cuerpo y alma. Pero no contaba con el dolor que le estrujaría por dentro al saberse menospreciado, ignorado...insultado por la única persona que se había hecho con un lugar en su corazón. Por la única persona que él había permitido acercarse más de lo justo y necesario. Y en ese preciso momento empezó a pagar por tal atrevimiento. Se maldijo por dejar que su alma se hubiera rendido frente unos sentimientos que no estaban permitidos a alguien que debía estar por encima de ellos.

El Caballero de Virgo abandonó la ensangrentada Sala Patriarcal sin decir una palabra. Se dirigió hacia su templo sumido en el mismo silencio que le había embargado desde que Defteros se había ido. Luchando desesperadamente para vaciar su mente. Incapaz de dejar de pensar en Defteros. Añorando su presencia desde ese preciso momento. Y fue allí, en ese instante, que recordó las palabras de una infantil Athena, aún sin despertar en el cuerpo de la pequeña Sasha, que le confiaron con toda la dulzura del mundo que no le importaba sufrir si así recordaba día tras día, la promesa que compartía con sus amigos. Ella no evitó el sufrimiento teniendo toda la capacidad para hacerlo. Su dolor era lo que la mantenía unida a lo que la había llenado de vida. Y no fue hasta ese instante que esas infantiles palabras empezaron a tomar sentido en la mente de Asmita.

Al entrar en su templo, al fin cobijado por la aplastante sobriedad de esas paredes, sintió cómo una inmensa frustación se cernía sobre él. Una tremenda ira le recorría el pecho y luchaba para ser liberada. En contra de su rectitud. En contra de su naturaleza tranquila y distante de toda emoción. Se adentró a sus aposentos privados y sus manos se apoyaron sobre la gran mesa donde descansaban los últimos libros que Defteros se había olvidado allí. Dónde reposaban sus exquisitos juegos de té donde degustaba los sabores de sus añoradas tierras natales. La respiración, que había mantenido en calma hasta ese momento, empezó a descontrolarse, y la ira se fue extendiendo hacia sus brazos. Apretó sus cerrados párpados con fuerza mientras las últimas palabras que Defteros le había dirigido se repetían sin cesar en su mente. Y no pudo soportarlo más. La ira salió despedida por sus manos, que lanzaron al suelo todo lo que estaba posado sobre esa pulcra mesa. Barriéndola por completo. Escuchando cómo la delicada porcelana se rompía en mil pedazos. Igual como lo había hecho su alma momentos antes. Con la misma rabia empezó a despojarse de su armadura manchada de sangre. De la sangre de Defteros. O de Aspros. O de ambos. Las piezas que conformaban la armadura de la Virgen fueron cayendo al suelo, sus dedos se arrancaban cada parte con desesperación, lanzándolas lejos de él, como si el oro quemara sobre su piel. Su torso quedó completamente desnudo, y su largo cabello rubio se desparramaba por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente. La ira...la rabia y desesperación...esas terribles emociones tan impropias del _Caballero más cercano a Dios_ habían tomado el control de su consciencia, rebajándolo al nivel más terrenal de todo ser humano. ¿Pero no era éso al fin? ¿No era un hombre tan mortal como todos? Claro...lo era...aunque únicamente los muros de su frío templo fueran testigos de ello.

Con la mitad de la armadura cubriéndole aún de cintura para abajo, se dirigió hacia el salón principal, posándose frente la estatua de Buda que lo presidía con magnificiencia. Pero no tomó asiento en la siempre habitual posición de loto para meditar. Su cuerpo estaba alterado. Su respiración lo corroboraba. Y su mente...su mente estaba agotada de tanta lucha.

\- No soy digno de ti, Buda...- dijo, dirigiéndose a la estatua de su dios.- La vida es sufrimiento...lo sé. Lo acepto. El deseo, la pasión...el apego hacen aflorar el sufrimiento. Lo entiendo. Sólo si cesa el deseo, sólo si se ahoga la pasión y desaparece el apego a cualquier cosa o persona, sólo así se libera el alma del sufrimiento y se alcanza la iluminación. He estado toda mi vida preparándome para que la rectitud mandara en mí...para poder seguir el Sendero que conduce al cese del sufrimiento...- sus ojos se habían entreabierto, mostrando esos irises azules sin brillo, esos irises que no miraban a ninguna parte - pero no soy digno de ti...porqué no puedo olvidar el sufrimiento. Y no deseo despojarme de él...Porqué el sufrimiento es lo único que me puede recordar que estoy vivo.- Alzó sus abiertos ojos azules hacia una estatua que no veía, pero que sabía que lo estaba observando con compasión. - Espero que me perdones...porqué no voy a dejar de recordar el dolor que me hace latir el corazón con fuerza. No voy a olvidar a Defteros...- Las odiadas lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a bañar un rostro que nadie había visto nunca llorar.- No lo voy hacer...no hasta que consiga que él me perdone también. Si es que algún día puede hacerlo...

 _Ardientes tierras de la Isla Kanon..._

La presencia de Defteros apareció en lo más alto del cráter humeante de la Isla Kanon. Su rostro lucía contraído por el dolor, pero ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Las había derramado todas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo ya sin vida. Únicamene le quedaba una sensación de vacío que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de llenar de nuevo. Pero eso ya no importaba. No había acudido allí para ser feliz. No se creía con el derecho a serlo. Su puño lo había convertido en un monstruo, en un asesino. En un condenado demonio. Y si ése debía ser su destino...si ser un ogro era lo que clamaba su alma para castigarse por sus pecados...no habría peor demonio que él mismo.

Sus afilados ojos observaron con determinación las yermas y calientes tierras que lo envolvían. La cargada atmósfera que surgía de esos vapores se fue filtrando lentamente por cada poro de su cuerpo, cubierto todavía de sangre. Una sangre que se había secado, que se había adherido a su piel y que se resquebrajaba con cada movimiento de sus músculos. El aire era denso, pesado, pero mucho más puro que el aire que se había obligado a respirar durante demasiados años en su vida. Movido por una voluntad desconocida hasta el momento dejó que sus pies le acercaran al epicentro de todo ese ardor. Su figura se recortaba contra el horizonte, sus cabellos se movían balanceados al son de la caliente brisa volcánica, y su mirada había perdido todo rastro de la bondad y resignación que la habían vestido durante años.

Lentamente se fue internando en el cráter, sintiendo cómo el calor empezaba a quemar sus pies, observando cómo la tierra empezaba a rasgarse bajo su presencia, deleitándose en la lava que empezaba a sangrar por esas cicatrices, igual como lo había hecho la sangre del corazón de Aspros. Con cada paso que daba más fluía la lava, dándole la bienvenida en su reino, haciéndole saber que sería su más fiel aliada. Defteros respiró hondo, se llenó los pulmones con ese pesado aire, se embriagó con su fuerte aroma a azufre...a infierno. Y dejó que ese líquido viscoso y ardiente fuera lamiendo sus piernas, sus muslos...su torso...hasta sumergirse por completo en él, sintiendo como cada célula de su ser era invadida por ese mortífero magma...abandonándose a recibir el castigo que creía merecer. Por haber sido débil. Por haber vivido en la sumisión. Por permitir hacer de la humillación su vida. Por haber empujado a que Aspros se cegara con su propia luz...Por haberlo perdido entre sus propias manos. Deseaba quemarse, deseaba fundirse con el magma, deseaba ser castigado una y mil veces por sus pecados. Sentía como el calor se iba haciendo paso en su cuerpo, notaba como todo su ser ardía intensamente, pero más quemaba la imagen de Asrpos mirándole detenidamente, propinándose el Satán Imperial sobre él mismo. Defteros no podía borrar los desquiciados ojos de Aspros de su mente, esos azules ojos que rápidamente se transformaron en esos focos de un infantil rostro, amable, bueno, lleno de energía y determinación, rebosante de nobles sueños, de firmes deseos y promesas. La quemazón empezó a ahogar a Defteros por dentro, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza, estrujánola con fuerza, luchando para borrar el rostro de Aspros de sus recuerdos, mientras un grito desgarrador rasgaba su garganta. Un grito que avivó más el magma, que hizo que la lava entrara en completa ebullición y que empezara a ascender peligrosamente hacia los bordes del cráter.

Los recuerdos que asaltaban sin compasión la mente de Defteros hacieron que su cosmos despertara, que fuera aumentando con cada grito que escapaba de su pecho, que fuera orquestando los movimientos de un volcán que había dejado de tener voluntad propia, porqué la había entregado enteramente al ser que había acudido a convertirse en su dueño y señor. Un volcán que se convertiría en el hogar de alguien que nunca había pertenecido a ninguno. Un volcán que ofrecería su sangre para purificar un alma que había sido mancillada desde una edad demasiado temprana. Defteros gritaba de dolor, creyéndose entregado a las llamas del infierno. Sin ser consciente que las carícias de la lava no le quemaban. Que lo que realmente le abrasaba eran sus remordimientos. Su sentimiento de culpa. Su necesidad de ser perdonado.

Por Aspros.

Por él mismo.

 _Días después..._

Asmita se había refugiado en su templo. Nadie volvió a verle después del fatídico episodio que hizo trastabillar los fuertes pilares del Santuario. El recelo y la desconfianza que simpre había despertado su presencia entre sus compañeros no hizo otra cosa que incrementarse aún más. Únicamente Dégel era capaz de entender a Asmita, pero no se atrevía a romper su autoimpuesta soledad. Escasas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron cuando Dégel cargaba con la caja de Pandora que guardaba a la huérfana Géminis, cediéndola a Asmita, respetando su intención de ser él mismo el que la entregara a su legítimo dueño. Cuando su culpa fuera calmada. Cuando su voluntad se viera con suficientes fuerzas para pisar unas tierras en la que sabía que no sería bienvenido.

Géminis descansaba en Virgo a la espera de encontrarse con Defteros, emitiendo leves resonancias cada vez que en la distancia se desvocaba el cosmos de su digno defensor, cada vez que la tierra del Santuario se estremecía replicando los temblores que sacudían esa pequeña isla en medio del mar. Y Asmita aguardaba con paciencia, intentando en vano encontrar el momento de dirigirse a la isla Kanon y ver a Defteros. Hablar con él. Porqué el momento propício no iba a llegar nunca, y Asmita lo sabía. Pero no estaba preparado para encarar a su viejo amigo. No después de haber sido el causante de todo el dolor que ahora fluía por ese poderoso cuerpo, entregado completamente a la amenazante lava que día tras día atemorizaba a la pequeña población de una ilsa que se había convertido en el hogar de un demonio.

Pero no podía demorarlo más. Debía ir, y aceptar las consecuencias, fueran las que fueran.

La armadura de Virgo le daba un aspecto divino, pero debajo del oro se encontraba el ser más contradictoriamente humano que habitaba el Santuario en ese momento. Un humano que se armó de valor, y cargó con la caja de Pandora de Géminis en su hombro. Y haciendo uso de su poder se transportó a la Isla Kanon. Intentando deshacer el nudo que le estrujaba la boca del estómago. Intentando disimular el temblor que se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Los vapores y el hollín que flotaba en el aire de la isla le dieron la hostil bienvenida que se esperaba de antemano. La pesada atmósfera hacía casi imposible el simple acto de respirar, y el calor que subía de la tierra era asfixiante. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y esperaba encontrar algún rastro de Defteros, pero no lo conseguía. Parecía que el magma del volcán se hubiera tragado la presencia del que una vez había sido su amigo. Intentó respirar profundamente antes de dejar que sus sentidos guiaran sus pies por unas tierras que no había pisado nunca, pero que nada tenían que envidiar a los siete infiernos que tan bien conocía. Sus pasos se fueron sucediendo, lentamente, indecisos, buscando toparse con la presencia de Defteros. Temiendo inmensamente ese momento. Ignorante totalmente de los punzantes ojos que lo observaban en la distancia. Unos ojos que no podían, ni deseaban, disimular el disgusto de saberse acompañados.

Asmita seguía avanzando por esos ardientes senderos, pero una tímida resonancia de la armadura de Géminis le detuvo. Algo le había despertado, y él sabía lo que era. Se quedó paralizado. Expectante. Nervioso. Tragó saliva con dificultad al notar unos bruscos pasos acercarse a él por detrás. Al notar un escalofriante aliento golpeándole la nuca. Al escuchar una conocida voz, por fin libre. Una voz que ahora estaba castigada por una atmósfera que la había agravado. Endurecido. Una voz que le habló con un desprecio que le heló el corazón.

\- Te dije que no quería verte nunca más en mi vida, Virgo.

 _Continuará_


	14. Chapter 14

Asmita permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. La presencia de Defteros a sus espaldas era amenazante. Tanto como su voz. Pero Asmita era alguien que acostumbraba a dominar a la perfección su temple, y no dejaría que nada perturbara su aparente calma y tranquilidad. Armándose de toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz, de valor y de dignidad, respiró hondo y se volteó, enfrentando la firgura de Defteros.

\- Me alegra escuchar tu voz de nuevo, Defteros.

Silencio. Unos largos instantes de un aplastante silencio se cernieron sobre ellos. Únicamente la pesada respiración de Defteros, moldeada por la cáustica atmósfera del volcán, se atrevía a romperlo débilmente. Asmita aguardó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a hablar.

\- He venido a traerte tu armadura.- dijo, descargándose la caja de Pandora del hombro. Ofreciéndola a Defteros.

\- Lárgate, Virgo...

La voz de Defteros sonaba grave. Autoritaria. La presencia de Asmita en los que ahora se habían convertido sus dominios le resultaba de lo más molesta. Y presenciarle vestido con su oro le revolvía el estómago, arrancándole esas imágenes de su último encuentro, esos recuerdos que no se permitían abandonarle cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

\- Ahora eres su legítimo defensor. Es contigo con quién debe estar.

\- Su legítimo dueño ha muerto, ¿lo recuerdas?.- dijo entre dientes, mirando fíjamente a Asmita.- Buscaros a otro que la merezca. Aquí no hay lugar para ella.

El cosmos de Defteros cada vez estaba más alterado, y así lo mostraba el volcán, que tímidamente empezó a estremecerse.

\- No va a haber otro defensor para Géminis...no en esta era. Por favor...acéptala...

\- ¡A la mierda con la armadura!- gritó Defteros, cada vez más furioso.- ¡No la quiero aquí conmigo! ¡Nunca me ha pertenecido, y nunca lo va a hacer!- De un arrebato arrancó la caja de las manos de Asmita y sin pensarlo siquiera la lanzó dentro del humeante cráter, observando cómo era engullida por la viva tierra. - Ahora...¡lárgate de una vez! - exclamó, con su rostro apenas a unos pocos centímetros de Asmita.

\- Defteros...escúchame, por favor...escúchame y luego me iré.

\- ¡No hay nada que escuchar!

El cosmos de Defteros cada vez se enfurecía más, y el volcán bailaba al son de esa sorda música que lo manipulaba a voluntad. La lava empezó a sangrar a través de las cicatrices de esa castigada tierra, a elevarse peligrosamente, casi rozando los pies de Asmita, que permanecía paralizado, sin hacer nada para evitar que el ardiente líquido le empezara a lamer el oro de sus piernas.

\- Defteros...comprendo que estés furioso conmigo...pero...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Que lo sientes?! ¡¿Que cumplías con tu deber?! ¡¿Que no tenías otra opción?!

Los pies de Defteros empezaron a avanzar, pisando una tierra que no le quemaba, haciendo retroceder a Asmita, obligándole a internarse en ese mar ardiente que empezaba a alzarse a su alrededor. El calor que subía de la superfície era desgarrador. Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a surcar el pálido rostro de Asmita, y la armadura comenzó a calentarse peligrosamente con la ardiente lava que se deleitaba acariciándola sin misericordia.

\- Eres patético...- dijo Defteros, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio, observándole en medio del bullicioso magma sin hacer nada para evitar ser devorado por él.- Mírate...vestido en tu oro...con tu porte asquerosamente sereno...sabiéndote por encima del bien y del mal...poseedor de la verdad absoluta...pero ¿qué verdad?...¿la tuya?...¿la mía?...¿la que te susurra al oído tu dios?

El contraído rostro de Defteros estaba a escasos centímetros de Asmita, golpeandole con su agitada respiración. Y Asmita seguía impasible, aceptando cada palabra, cada muestra de rabia que desprendía la presencia de Defteros.

\- No hay verdad absoluta...no existe. Así que deja de pasearte por mis dominios, intentando convencerme de algo que ni tú mismo vas a desvelar nunca, por mucho que medites...por mucho que tu alma busque la iluminación...- la fuerte mano de Defteros chocó contra el cubierto pecho de Asmita, propinándole un empujón que el Caballero de Virgo no evitó. Un empujón que le hizo retroceder, internándose más en ese espeso lago que surgía de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra.- No te lo volveré a repetir...saca tu repugnante oro de delante mis ojos...y no vuelvas más.

Recorriéndole de arriba abajo con una mirada cargada de profundo desprecio y decepción, empezó a deshacer sus pasos. Maldiciéndole por haberse atrevido a invadir su nueva vida. Odiándose por no poder olvidar los recuerdos que inevitablemente habían acudido a su mente con su inesperada presencia. Los últimos recuerdos...pero también los anteriores. Ésos que estaban cargados de confidencias, de miedos y temores, de cómplices silencios y sinceras palabras...de minúsculos trocitos de felicidad que entre los dos se atrevieron a robar al destino, emparados por la impenetrable discreción de unos muros que lo habían resguardado y protegido sin prejuicios ni supersticiones.

Lentamente, se fue alejando de Asmita, haciendo que el volcán se tranquilizara, que el magma retrocediera, dejando al Caballero de Virgo solo en medio de esas humeantes tierras. Sin esperar que Asmita le siguira en sus pasos y se acercara a él. Aborreciéndole por eso.

\- Defteros...- susurró Asmita, intentando apoyar su mano sobre el desnudo hombro de Defteros.

Ese simple contacto del odiado metal contra su piel lo enervó sin medida. Defteros no fue capaz de controlar su cosmos, que se expandió en una milésima de segundo, golpeando explosivamente a Asmita. El Caballero de Virgo se encontró repelido por esa intensa energía que lo barrió como si fuera un insecto, golpeándole tremendamente contra las rocas. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre le llenó la boca, y al intentar incorporarse notó como unas poderosas manos se hacían con él y lo aplastaban contra las mismas rocas que lo habían amparado segundos antes. La energía que desprendía Defteros era descomunal, cargada de ira y resentimiento. Pero el cosmos de Asmita no había aparecido en ningún momento. Se había abandonado a la merced de ese poderoso hombre, sin defenderse. Sin resistirse. Aceptando cada ataque y cada insulto como algo que merecía profundamente. Intentado pagar por sus propios crímenes. Ésos que habían conducido a su amigo a convertirse en un demonio.

\- ¿No piensas defenderte?...¿dejarás que te aplaste contra este muro sin hacer nada?...- El desprecio que escupía Defteros con sus palabras era lacerante. - ¿Dónde se ha perdido tu aire divino, Virgo? ¿Y tu dignidad?...o será que nunca has sabido lo que es éso...

El alma de Asmita se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Defteros llamarle _Virgo_ con ese menosprecio. Porqué nunca antes lo había llamado así. Sólo Aspros lo había hecho. Y no deseaba que Defteros se empezara a parecer a Aspros. Su rostro estaba oculto por sus largos cabellos rubios, revueltos como nunca los había visto Defteros, profiriéndole un aspecto derrotado.

\- Cumpliste a la perfección con tu rol en esa tragedia...te llevaste todos los honores, ¿no?... _El hombre más cercano a Dios_ arrojó luz sobre el trágico destino de los hermanos...sin su intervención divina el Santuario hubiera agonizado en la vergüenza de una traición...y éso era algo que debía permanener en las sombras...¿me equivoco?

Las manos de Defteros se habían cerrado sobre el cuello de Asmita, y su gran cuerpo impedía que se pudiera mover, manteniéndole completamente inmovilizado mientra sus voz vomitaba todo el resentimiento que lo estaba envenenando por dentro. Y Asmita seguía sin oponer resistencia. Tragando saliva como pudo, saboreando ese gusto metálico que provenía de él mismo, intentando respirar a través de la presión que proferían las manos de Defteros. Intensa, pero calculada. Estudiada a la perfección para no dañarle.

\- Eres un desgraciado. Un traidor. Tu falsa modestia y tu sentido del deber son repugnantes.

\- Yo...yo...- las palabras luchaban para salir de los labios de Asmita, pero eran incapaces de subir más allá de su garganta.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?!- exclamó Defteros, aliviando un poco la presión de sus manos, mirando fijamente unos párpados que por primera vez un su vida veía abiertos. Perdiéndose en un azul más claro que el cielo.

\- Sólo...sólo quería ayudarte...Defteros...

\- ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿Haciendo que matara a mi propio hermano con mi puño?! ¡¿A éso le llamas ayudar?!

\- ¡Aspros ya estaba muerto!- exclamó Asmita, clavando sus ojos sin brillo sobre el rostro de Defteros.

Estas palabras hirieron a Defteros más que la humillación que había arrastrado toda su vida. Y no pudo contenerse más. Notó cómo un fulgor le subía por el pecho, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo hasta hacer que su brazo se descargara contra el rostro de Asmita, propinándole un revés que lo lanzó unos metros más allá. Con una helada mirada luciendo sobre su rostro se acercó al cuerpo caído de Asmita, que lentamente intentaba incorporarse, limpiándose la sangre que se le escapaba de la nariz, escupiendo la que había vuelto a llenar su boca.

\- No te atrevas a nombrar a Aspros nunca más.

Asmita se levantó trabajosamente, como cualquier humano común herido en una lucha callejera. Porqué su cosmos continuaba sin aparecer. Defteros esperó, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, conteniéndose las ganas de golpear de nuevo al que una vez había creído que era su amigo.

\- No he dicho nada que no supieras.- dijo Asmita, mostrando al fin un poco de determinación.

\- Tú eres tan culpable como yo de su final. Yo le maté. Pero tú me empujaste a ello. Y ésto te convierte en asesino igual que a mí.

\- Tu hermano ya hacía años que había muerto, y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Asmita había empezado a revolver el dedo en la llaga una y otra vez, y el dolor que estaba experimentando Defteros no tenía freno. Estaba escuchando una verdad que él nunca había querido admitir. Aunque ciertamente la había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que la armadura de Géminis había aparecido en su vida. Desde que el maldito oro del Santuario había rasgado sus sueños. Su promesa. Pero no iba a permitir que Virgo continuara deleitándose con su dolor. Con su sufrimiento. Volvió a dejar que el veneno de la rabia le recorriera el brazo de nuevo, descargándolo otra vez contra Asmita. Enfureciéndose aún más cuando se encontró su brazo detenido entre la mano de Asmita, que lo sostenía con fuerza. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre intentó propinarle otro ataque, pero fue detenido con la misma facilidad pasmosa de segundos antes. Parecía que el cosmos de Virgo estaba saliendo de su autoimpuesto letargo, y por primera vez pudo apreciar la fuerza que albergaba aquél cuerpo tan aparentemente frágil.

No supo ni cómo ni porqué, pero Defteros se dio cuenta que no se podía mover en absoluto cuando vio la figura de Asmita de pie frente a él, emitiendo una poderosa aura que lo envolvía por completo. Su rostro estaba mancillado por su propia sangre, y el largo cabello rubio se revoloteaba con las oleadas de energía que emitía su cuerpo. Asmita había paralizado todos los músculos de Defteros, obligándole a mirarle mientras se acercaba a él, decidido a ser escuchado de una vez por todas.

\- No estoy orgulloso de cómo acabó la vida de tu hermano. No estoy orgulloso de lo que tuve que hacer con tu mente, Defteros. Pero no había nadie más que pudiera liberarte de todas las sogas que amarraban tu alma.

Defteros intentaba desesperadamente moverse, pero sus músculos no obedecían sus órdenes. No deseaba escuchar lo que le decía Asmita, no quería saber nada más del Santuario, no quería revivir cómo sus manos arrancaban la vida de Aspros...

\- El Aspros con el que creciste...el hermano que conociste en tu infancia...murió en algún desconocido cruce de los caminos que recorría su corazón. Su alma noble se fue diluyendo en el tiempo, y su vacío fue ocupado por una sed de ambición desmesurada. Una ambición que no iba apermitir que tú siguieras existiendo. Una ambición corrosiva que acabó con toda la bondad que una vez había albergado su corazón. Una sed de poder que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para apartarte de su camino. Porqué te convertiste en su amenaza más latente...porqué temía tu poder, tan inmenso como el suyo. Tan equiparable, tan idéntico. Mejor. Porqué tu alma, aún amarrada en las sombras, aún humillada, no ha perdido su pureza. Y lo que hace fuerte a un guerrero no es su poder. Si no la pureza de corazón con la que es guiado dicho poder.

Defteros no quería que esas palabras llegaran a sus oídos. No quería que se convirtieran en realidad unos pensamientos que él mismo había experimentado algunas veces...cuando Aspros se mostraba arisco, distante...altivo. Cuando le trataba con desprecio. Cuando lo ninguneaba. No quería aceptar que se había convertido en el enemigo más temible para su hermano. En el enemigo a batir. A cualquier precio. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta mientras las palabras de Asmita le traían todos esos recuerdos que no deseaba recordar. Su enrojecida mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano, enfocada en esos momentos que había compartido con Aspros, en su último auténtico abrazo de hermanos, en su repetida promesa susurrada contra su oído...en cómo su mútua compañía se volvió cada vez más incómoda, más tensa...en la manera en que lo miraba, cargada de reproche, cuando se quitaba la máscara frente a él, cobijado por las sombras de Géminis...en su manera de recordarle que estaba maldito...que ambicionaba su armadura...que se esforzaba sólo para arrebatársela...

\- Ese día...en la cámara del Patriarca...cuando apareciste bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial, sí que tuve otra opción, Defteros.

Al oír ésto, los acuosos ojos de Defteros fulminaron a Asmtia con su intensidad. Con su desconcierto. Pero su inmovilidad tampoco permitía que emitiera sonido alguno.

\- Tuve la opción de hurgar en la mente de Aspros, de liberarle a él de lo que fuera que lo tuviera ahogado en su ambición. De devolver al Santuario al digno Caballero de Géminis que estaba destinado a ser.- La mirada de Defteros no podía albergar más interrogantes.- Pero si hubiera elegido ese camino...¿dónde estarías tú ahora? ¿Arrastrándote entre las sombras, como una serpiente? ¿Continuarías apagando tu luz? ¿Seguirías ahogando tu poder? Aspros eligió el camino del mal. No hubiera dudado en matarte para tener su camino lleno de esplendor despejado de amenazas. Tú, en cambio, aceptaste tu maldito destino y admiraste sin reservas a tu hermano. Tu corazón no logró mancillarse nunca. Tu corazón merecía la oportunidad de vivir que siempre se le negó.

Las lágrimas habían acudido a bañar el rostro de Defteros, como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Odiándolas profundamente. No sabía si eran derramadas por Aspros, por él...por ambos...por el destino...por su infantil pasado, tan inocente, tan puro...o por su manchado futuro, tan oscuro, tan cruel, tan ferozmente irónico. Mortal. El cosmos de Asmita empezó a desvanecerse, y con su retirada los músculos de Defteros volvieron a responder a su voluntad. Una voluntad que dejó que sus rodillas cedieran hasta rozar la caliente tierra. Una voluntad que agachó su rostro, escondiéndolo tras ese cabello tan azul. Tan salvaje.

\- Elegí, Defteros. Tuve el valor de elegir el camino más difícil. Y lo volvería a hacer si con ello tú pudieras existir. Por fin, libre.

Defteros permanecía arrodillado, derrotado frente al que había sido su amigo. Frente a quién también culpaba de la muerte de Aspros. Frente a alguien que no podía odiar, por mucho que lo intentase.

\- Lárgate...Asmita. Por favor...vete de una vez...

\- Sólo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Pero sé que primero te tienes que perdonar a tí mismo.

\- Márchate...- susurró Defteros, mirando a través de sus lágrimas a aquél caballero cubierto de oro.

\- No me rendiré, Defteros. No pienso olvidar a mi único amigo.

La presencia de Asmita empezó a desvanecerse, lentamente. Dejando a Defteros solo. Con sus remordimientos. Con sus recuerdos.

Con su culpa.

Con la lucha por su propio perdón.

 _Continuará_


	15. Chapter 15

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Yaz, como siempre, tu review del capi 12 me emocionó enormemente :), y pido disculpas por no mencionarlo hasta ahora. Aquí llega otro capítulo, espero que os guste :)._

* * *

Defteros se había quedado lleno de contradicciones después del encuentro con Asmita. Deseaba odiarle profundamente por todo lo acontecido, por sus últimos sangrientos momentos compartidos, tan lejanos a los instantes que los unieron en sus clandestinos pedacitos de felicidad robados en la casa de Virgo, por su atrevimiento en invadir su nuevo destino. Por hacerlo paseándole el oro del Santuario frente a sus narices. No soportaba ver reflejado todo lo que el Santuario representaba sobre la figura del que una vez había considerado su amigo. Su verdadero y único amigo. La simple visión de una armadura dorada le llenaba de resentimiento y amargura. De una tristeza que se había ido filtrando por cada célula de su cuerpo y de la que se creía incapaz de escapar. Y maldecía a Asmita por haberle traído una armadura que había resultado imposible hacer desaparecer. Por mucho que lo intentara. Por mucho que la lanzara dentro del cráter en ebullición. Siempre la encontraba de vuelta, esperándole dentro de la gruta que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en su morada. Por mucho que la mandara a otra dimensión...siempre acababa volviendo a él, resonando levemente, rogándole que la perdonara. Que la aceptara. Un suave susurro le cantaba por las noches que ella tendría paciencia, que no le abandonaría...que esperaría el día en que su alma estuviera dispuesta a vestirla. Con dignidad. Con todo el honor que siempre se había merecido. Defteros la observaba de reojo, en la distancia. No se atrevía a acercarse a la caja de Pandora que celosamente la guardaba. Evitaba mirar a los dos gemelos esculpidos en ella. Intentaba, en vano, olvidarse de Aspros. Y lo único que aquella maldita caja dorada le traía a su mente sin cesar era Aspros. Nada más que Aspros. Y su trágico final, rubricado con su propio puño.

Con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar la inquietante presencia de esa armadura. A no escucharla. A no verla aunque sus ojos se pasearan por la brillante superfície que la custodiaba. Con el tiempo su corazón se fue endureciendo, fue fortaleciendo un alma que había estado demasiado malherida. Ninguneada. Sometida. Aprendió a conocer ese volcán mejor que las líneas de su mano, a someterlo a sus deseos sin mover apenas un dedo. Se construyó una fortaleza de lava imposible de atravesar. Y así lo supieron los habitantes de la isla. Aquellos inconscientes que tuvieron el valor de ascender por esas porosas rocas y comprobar con sus propios ojos la existencia del demonio que ahora habitaba en ellas. Muy pocos de los que se adentraron en sus dominios salieron con vida para contarlo. La mayoría morían presos de esa sangre ardiente que salía a borbotones por las cicatrices de esas castigadas tierras cada vez que el ogro era importunado. Porqué eran débiles, aunque no lo supieran. No querían aceptar que empezar un juego con el infierno significaba hacerlo a vida o muerte. Los pocos que volvían a la aldea, agónicos y con el terror posado en sus rostros, fueron corroborando y agrandando la leyenda del terrible demonio, del mortífero ogro de largo cabello azul y afilados colmillos que había nacido en las mismísimas entrañas del volcán. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió temido. Y respetado. Aunque ese respeto emergiera del más profundo terror que su existencia despertaba a los aldeanos de la isla. Porqué ahora era él el que tenía el abrumador poder de someter.

Asmita había regresado al Santuario y se había refugiado de nuevo entre las paredes de su templo. Apenas intercambiaba palabras con nadie. Notaba como su presencia despertaba susurros entre sus compañeros de armas. Sabía que Aldebarán ardía de rabia cada vez que cruzaba el Templo de Virgo. Las silenciosas acusaciones del Caballero de Tauro llegaban directas a su alma. Sabía perfectamente que Aldebarán también le culpaba de la muerte de su gran amigo Aspros, que despreciaba sus creencias y que no se fiaba de su lealtad a la diosa Athena que todos servían. Pero Asmita no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a Aldebarán. Ni a nadie. Él sabía que su lugar estaba en el Santuario, aunque todavía no había conseguido descifrar cuál sería su rol en la ya cada vez más cercana Guerra Santa. Sus profundas meditaciones le daban alguna señal, pero hasta el momento todas carecían de significado. A menudo se encontraba que sus inmersiones en lo más profundo de su consciencia le conducían al inframundo, hablándole sin descanso de la presencia de un árbol lleno de vida en unos dominios regados por la muerte. Un árbol que intentaba susurrarle las palabras de una historia que llegaba confusa a sus oídos. Una historia que tendría la llave de la guerra, aunque Asmita no conseguía saber dónde se escondía la solución de ese enigma. Otras veces, sus meditaciones le arrastraban traicioneramente hacia otro infierno, más terrenal, más cercano. Su subconsciente le guiaba en contra de su razón hacia la Isla Kanon, y se descubría siguiendo los movimientos de su demonio a través de sus cosmos. Y le dolía profundamente constatar que Defteros se estaba empeñando en perder esa humanidad que lo hacía tan cercano. Tan llano. Tan transparente. Porqué para él, Defteros seguía destilando esa claridad de alma que tanto deseaba enterrar entre esas quemadas tierras. En algunas pocas ocasiones Asmita había osado materializarse en espíritu cerca de Defteros, pero únicamente había recibido desprecio, más insultos y burlas por presentarse allí de forma tan cobarde. Habia escuchado una y otra vez la voz de Defteros invitándole bruscamente a desaparecer de sus dominios. Sus exigencias a que le dejara tranquilo. Sus deseos de que le olvidara de una maldita vez. Defteros buscaba herirle con cada palabra que escapaba de su castigada garganta. Y Asmita las aceptaba todas, convenciéndose ser digno merecedor de cada una de ellas. En otras ocasiones, cuando Defteros bajaba a la orilla del mar para calmar el ardor que los vapores del volcán imprimían sobre su piel con las carícias del agua salada, Asmita se presentaba en su gruta, ocultando su cosmos por completo, y le dejaba vendajes y comida. La primera vez que Defteros descubrió que su morada había sido violada, ardió en furia. Así como lo hizo su volcán. Amenazando, una vez más, la atemorizada aldea. Sus primeros impulsos le empujaron a deshacerse de todo eso que había aparecido en su guarida. Sabía que las manos que le habían hecho esas ofrendas eran unas manos que estaban al servicio de un lugar despreciable, y no pensaba aceptar nada que proviniera del Santuario. Y menos, de Asmita. Detestaba sobremanera la insistencia del Caballero de Virgo en invadir su propia lucha con la vida. No necesitaba la auyda de él ni de nadie. O eso era lo que quería creerse desesperadamente. Pero la comida no dejaba de aparecer, acompañada de nutritivas bebidas y ungüentos...acompañada de una incansable insistencia que le dejaba claro que no iba a desaparecer, por mucho que intentara alejarla con sus desprecios.

El hambre que le devoraba por dentro fue convenciéndole con paciencia que se alimentara de esos regalos aparecidos de la nada. Y con recelo los fue aceptando, agradeciéndolos en silencio. Hasta que, en contra de su inquebrantable voluntad, se descubrió esperándolos con cierta timidez. Los ungüentos le aliviaban las heridas de su cuerpo cada vez más moldeado por la agresiva atmósfera que le arropaba día y noche. Las vendas le ayudaban a proteger sus articulaciones, sometidas a duros entrenamientos que lo dejaban extenuado. Y Asmita sonreía con tristeza, en la distancia, al saber que lentamente su tesón estaba dando resultados. Al sentir que Defteros iba aceptando su ayuda, pese a su inalterable rechazo inicial. Pese a las promesas que Defteros se había repetido una y otra vez de no aceptar nada que proviniera de esas tierras malditas. Nada que surgiera de la voluntad de ese incansable hombre que se había propuesto no olvidarle.

Asmita no había vuelto a encararse físicamente a Defteros después de su agitado encuentro. Pero ese día, mientras Asmita apuraba las últimas horas de su guardia bajo la lluvia, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Necesitaba saber de él más allá de lo que descubría a través de los viajes de su alma y su cosmos. Necesitaba escuchar su voz con sus propios oídos, aunque solamente fuera para propinarle insultos e injurias. Necesitaba volver a recordar la calidez de la compañía a la que Defteros le había acostumbrado desde los primeros días que sus débiles piernas pisaron el Santuario. Cuando apenas dominaba la lengua en la que su inesperado espía le hablaba. Pacientemente esperó a sentir la presencia de Dohko a las afueras de su templo para hacer efectivo su relevo, dando su guardia por teminada en el mismo instante que el joven Caballero de Libra se personó bajo los truenos, que indolentes rasgaban el silencio de unas noches demasiado tensas. Pero esa madrugada Asmita no se refugió entre sus sobrias paredes. Entre sus dulces inciensos. Empezó a andar bajo la lluvia, con su casco apoyado en su cadera, dejando que la insistente agua le mojara sus largos cabellos rubios, sintiendo el placer de saberse purificado por la misma naturaleza. Respiró hondo, dejando que su flequillo se pegara juguetonamente sobre sus pálidas mejillas, y en un segundo cambió por completo la atmósfera que le rodeaba. El agua que continuaba cayendo del cielo parecía más tibia, más espesa. El olor a azufre le llenó los sentidos, y un cosmos en estado de alerta le indicó el camino a seguir.

Defteros estaba calentándose frente a un pequeño fuego prendido dentro de su guarida. Un cosmos invasivo le había arrancado de sus siempre leales pesadillas. Conocía ese cosmos a la perfección, aunque no deseaba volver a estar frente a él. Su presencia le instaló una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y con cierto malestar invadiéndole lentamente, aguardó. Esperó que Asmita se acercara. Se fabricó en su mente mil y una maneras de herirle, de hacerle saber que no quería compartir su compañía. Que no le necistiaba, ni a él ni a nada que le pudiera ofrecer. Intentado ahogar unas incipientes ansias de hablar con él como si no hubieran pasado los años. Como si Aspros siguiera con vida. Como si su máscara aún lo estuviera amarrando a unas sombras que se habían covertido en sus más fieles camaradas. Su afilada mirada escrutaba la entrada de la gruta, intentando ver más allá de la cortina de lluvia que le separaba de la siempre humeante extensión de sus dominios. Hasta que Asmita apareció, completamente empapado, atravesando ese cortinaje de lluvia y apoyándose contra las rocas, dejando descansar su casco sobre sus muslos mientras lo sostenía con las dos manos.

Defteros no se movió de su posición. Únicamente le observó con intensidad, frunciendo su ceño, estirando sus labios en un rictus de contrariedad. Asmita no articuló palabra. Se dedicó a secarse las gotas de lluvia que iban surcando su rostro con insistencia con el dorso de su mano cubierta de oro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si sus cerrados ojos pudieran observar cómo iba cayendo la lluvia, dejando que el rugir de los truenos, junto con el crepitar del fuego, fueran los únicos sonidos que llenaran su silencio. Algunas gotas más se atrevieron a descender por su flequillo hasta alcanzar sus mejillas, y con gesto distraído intentó detener su avance, para seguidamente volver a sostener el casco sobre sus muslos con ambas manos, entrecruzando sus gráciles dedos. Defteros seguía observando la escena, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, cuando quiso atacar a Asmita con su estudiado lenguaje, las palabras tan concienzudamente buscadas para herirle no salieron de sus labios. No pudieron ascender más allá de su garganta. Con dificultad tragó saliva, observando el vivo fuego por un instante. Volviendo a posar su mirada sobre Asmita, completamente absorto en el espectáculo sonoro de la lluvia que regaba esa tierra siempre ardiente.

\- Creí decirte que no quería verte nunca más, Asmita.

Su voz sonó grave. Firme. Irónicamene balsámica para los oídos de Asmita. Carente totalmente de la hostilidad que Defteros había querido transmitir en un primer momento.

Asmita permaneció inmóvil. Con su rostro vuelto hacia la lluvia.

\- Parece que la madre naturaleza está purificando la tierra ¿no crees, Defteros?.- dijo finalmente, con suavidad, girando su rostro hasta encarar a Defteros, como si realmente le pudiera ver a través de su flequillo completamene mojado. Deliciosamente adherido a su joven rostro.

\- No hay nada que pueda purificar a la maldad que reside en este volcán, Asmita.

\- ¿Realmente piensas ésto? ¿Que es maldad lo que reside en esta cueva?.- dijo Asmita, volviendo a encarar la lluvia, extendiendo un brazo para que fuera acariciado por ella.

\- Aquí no queda rastro de bondad. Únicamente hay la herencia de la maldad incubada durante demasiados años.

La voz de Defteros quería sonar esquiva, desafiante. Pero lo único que conseguía destilar era cierta tristeza mezclada con un remanso de añoranza que no debía aflorar más de lo que ya había hecho.

\- No quiero que vuelvas más. No quiero que me traigas alimentos, ni vendajes ni medicinas. No necesito nada que provenga de ti ni del Santuario.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Defteros.

\- No me trates de estúpido. Sé que eres tú el que merodea por aquí constantemente, aunque sea a través de tu cosmos.

Asmita se había vuelto a girar encarando a Defteros, sonriendo con ternura. Apartándose el flequillo que se había adherido a sus cerrados párpados.

\- No estoy haciendo nada que tu no hicieras seis años atrás. Te dije que no me cansaría, que no iba a olvidarte.

\- No te he pedido que me recordaras. Sino todo lo contrario.

Asmita no respondió. Dejó que el silencio les volviera a abrazar. Defteros tampoco lo rompió. Seguía observando a ese caballero, posado tranquilamente en la entrada de su cueva, apoyado sobre las escarpadas rocas. Sus ojos recorrían su figura cubierta de oro, y no pudo dejar de admitir que la armadura de Virgo ciertamente le daba un aspecto etéreo. Divino. Aunque le asqueara que ese metal ensuciara sus dominios. Tanto como había mancillado su vida.

Defteros iba añadiendo troncos a la pequeña hoguera que lo mantenía a salvo de la humedad, mientras seguía observando la impasible figura de Asmita a escasos metros de él.

\- ¿No te piensas ir?

\- Aquí se está mejor que entre las solitarias paredes de mi templo. Aquí puedo escuchar tu voz.- Las palabras de Asmita eran pronunciadas con calma. Con una pasmosa sinceridad.- Allí, entre los fríos muros y los suaves inciensos, sólo la puedo recordar.- El corazón de Defteros dio un vuelco al escuchar estas palabras, tan llanas y tan cargadas de sentimiento.- Siempre es mejor experimentar que recordar. Y el sonido de tu voz, libre de humillaciones, es algo por lo que esperé mucho tiempo, Defteros. Y no pienso renunciar al placer de saberte, por fin, libre.

Defteros...el demonio...el ogro de la Isla Kanon, se estaba desarmando peligrosamente. Todo el odio que había intentado atesorar contra Asmita se estaba perdiendo entre los recovecos de esa cueva. Se estaba diluyendo con el agua que había acudido a sanar esas tierras. Su mente empezó a rescatar sus mejores recuerdos. Ésos que había intentado ahogar en el cráter de un volcán que amenazaba con engullir toda la humanidad que quedaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Ésos que le mostraban cómo sus aún jovencísimos pasos le guiaron a espiar a un adolescente del que todo el mundo desconfiaba. Ésos que le hacían revivir los momentos en que casi se olvidaba que una máscara ocultaba su rostro y borraba su existencia. Ésos que le susurraban insistentemente que detrás de ese oro, que más allá de esa armadura, se encontraba un hombre que nunca lo había rechazado aún estando maldito. Que lo había respetado y que había hecho lo imposible para que pudiera escapar de su abobinable humillación. Pese a saber que las heridas que se abrirían tardarían en cicatrizar. Pese a correr el riesgo de perder a la única persona que se había atrevido a ver más allá de lo que las paredes del Sexto Templo custodiaban. Y del invisible muro que el mismo Asmita también había erigido a consciencia a su alrededor. El recuerdo de su amistad afloró con la misma intensidad que lo había querido ahogar, y la añoranza de esos pequeños momentos de simple felicidad volvió a invadir su ser. Desarmándole por completo.

Con calma alzó la mirada y la posó sobre Asmita, tan imperturbablemene calmado como siempre. Y su voz acabó con ese silencio que parecía que se había eternizado.

\- Si te vas a quedar...sin realmente no vas a desistir de tu empeño en venir aquí...que sea sin la armadura. No quiero que el Caballero de Virgo pise esta cueva. Si tiene que venir alguien...que sea Asmita.- El semblante de Defteros estaba vestido de seriedad, la misma que reflejaba su voz.

Asmita sonrió, abiertamente, como hacía tiempo que no podía hacer.

\- Que así sea.

Con una simple orden mental, la armadura de Virgo abandonó su figura, y se materializó a su lado, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo, únicamente con los mojados pantalones cubriendo sus piernas. Con otra orden mental, la armadura simplemente desapareció.

\- Otra cosa...- dijo Defteros, sin perder la seriedad.- No me vas a hablar del Santuario. Nunca más. Mi vida ya no está unida a ese lugar de ninguna manera.- añadió, mirando por un instante la caja de Pandora de Géminis, olvidada en las profundidades de su gruta.

Asmita asintió, mientras se acercaba a Defteros y tomaba asiento frente al fuego, extendiendo sus manos, intentando entrar en calor mientras el día amenazaba en despertar fuera de esas húmedas rocas. Mientras el cielo lentamente dejaba de llorar.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ello. No lo haré.- dijo Asmita con sinceridad.

El silencio volvió a cobijarles.

Un silencio añorado, amigo.

Un silencio cómplice.

 _Continuará_


	16. Chapter 16

A partir de ese reencuentro, de ese intercambio de palabras y silencios, las visitas de Asmita a la Isla Kanon se fueron sucediendo cada vez con más regularidad. Defteros seguía esforzándose en aumentar su poder, sus técnicas. Seguía empeñado en hacer de su persona una presencia diabólica y temible. Huraña y malvada. De vez en cuando dejaba que su figura pudiera ser avistada desde el pueblo, recortándose en lo alto del volcán, mostrándose imponente, desafiante. Dejando que su desgreñado cabello azul, jugando a voluntad con el viento, le diera el aspecto feroz que merecía todo demonio. Se regocijaba en la sensación de ser temido, de saberse con el poder de hacer añicos una isla entera con solo pestañear. Y le producía un enorme placer tener en sus manos esa decisión...Se sentía vivo como nunca antes lo había hecho, aunque en el fondo de su ser, se contentaba con tener esa pequeña población asustada y sumisa. Completamente controlada y sometida a sus caprichos. Y a los de su volcán. Pero todas esas fantasías, toda esa falsa maldad, desaparecían por completo cuando el cosmos de Asmita se hacía presente entre esa atmósfera asfixiante. En unos primeros momentos había intentado ignorar la presencia de Asmita. Le había gustado tomar partido en el juego de la indiferencia frente a sus visitas. Se había esforzado en parecer desinteresado, desdeñoso. Completamente indolente frente a su presencia. Pero el cosmos de Asmita era demasiado balsámico, terriblemente sereno, para hacerle frente con estúpidas estratégias que no conseguían convencerle ni a él mismo. Y rápidamente afloraba su ahogada humanidad y se rendía a su compañía. Defteros aprendió a tolerar la presencia de su amigo. Y nunca supo cómo esa primera tolerancia se fue transformando en necesidad. Cómo las visitas de Asmita, primero odiadas y repudiadas, se fueron conviritiendo en esperadas. Y añoradas cuando los largos y solitarios días se interponían entre ellas.

Respetando las peticiones de Defteros, Asmita se despojaba de su armadura y se cubría con sus livianas ropas de lino, dejando sus pies descalzos, cada vez que su soledad le pedía un poco de conversación. Y se presentaba a las orillas del cráter del volcán, en busca del ser que se hacía llamar ogro. No hacía caso de la frialdad con la que Defteros se empeñaba en recibirle. Si Asmita tenía algo en abundancia, eso era paciencia. Y Defteros estaba muy lejos de agotarla. En ocasiones acudía sin nada en sus manos, únicamente cargaba con la firme voluntad de hacer su soledad más llevadera. A veces compraba dulces en el pueblo de Rodorio y se presentaba con infusiones de sus tierras natales, para compartirlo con Defteros, como tantas otras veces habían hecho en el Templo de Virgo. Mientras las aromáticas hierbas iban tiñendo el agua que se calentaba en el permanente fuego que custodiaba la entrada de la gruta, sus conversaciones se iban tejiendo, lentamente. A veces se volvían filosóficas, profundas. Asmita respondía a las preguntas de Defteros sobre esa religión que no había entendido nunca, y que Asmita siempre se había negado a abandonar. A veces, Defteros se esforzaba concienzudamente en intentar describir los colores a Asmita, y éste sonreía, escuchándole con paciencia, fingiendo entender algo que para él simpre había carecido de significado, pudiendo poner nombre solamente al color de la oscuridad que le había acompañado desde que nació. En otras ocasiones era su silencio cómplice el que les acompañaba fielmente. Ese silencio que no es necesario ser cortado por la mitad con palabras vacías. Ese silencio que únicamente nace de la más absoluta confianza entre las almas que lo comparten. No hubo palabras que recordaran al Santuario. No hubo más reproches ni acusaciones. No se mencionó el episodio que les separó. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de recordar, día y noche, la sangre que les salpicó.

Casi dos años fueron consumidos entre esas tierras llenas de dolor y ceniza. La Guerra Santa contra Hades era cada vez más palpable. Más inminente. Pero Asmita no pronunciaba palabra sobre el episodio que se estaba por estrenar. Defteros también permanecía en su autoimpuesto tabú, aunque la armadura de Géminis cada vez resonaba con más insistencia, emitiendo un sutil llanto que le rogaba que la tomara, que la vistiera...Que luchara. Pero él seguía ignorándola. No le importaba la Guerra Santa. Nunca había sido su guerra, y no pensaba hacer nada en un asunto por el que nunca había sido elegido. En los últimos meses, las visitas de Asmita se fueran espaciando. Cada vez un poco más. Y cuando acudía al volcán, vestido en sus vaporosos ropajes, Defteros podía leer preocupación en su rostro. Podía intuir que ese semblante serio, contraído, era propiciado por la inminente proximidad de esa temible guerra. Pero Asmita, fiel a su promesa, no mencionaba una palabra al respecto. Justificaba su apagado estado con un supuesto cansancio que Defteros no se creía en absoluto. Pero aceptaba sus falsas excusas con una pretendida naturalidad, y no insistía más en algo que los dos sabían que no tenía lugar.

Esa tarde Asmita había regresado al volcán después de haber estado semanas sin hacerlo. Unas semanas que para Defteros se hicieron eternas. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Asmita, que cuando ésta desaparecía por tiempo, la extrañaba tanto como lo habían hecho los muros de Virgo con su compañía. Esa tarde, cuando le vió aparecer vestido con unos holgados pantalones color chocolate y su habitual camisa blanca de lino, un extraño dolor le estrujó por dentro. Asmita estaba más pálido de lo normal, unas profundas ojeras yacían bajo sus párpados cerrados, y aunque intentara lucir su serena sonrisa, se podía intuir el profundo agotamiento que ocultaba tras ella. Defteros no dijo nada. Únicamente se dedicó a observarle en la distancia, estudiando sus lentos movimientos mientras dejaba descansar su cuerpo contra las escarpadas rocas que delimitaban el acceso a su gruta. No perdiendo detalle de cómo había tanteado la superfície de las rocas antes de dejar que su cuerpo se apoyara en ellas. Y ese tímido detalle le alarmó. Porqué nunca antes había visto que Asmita necesitara de la comprobación de su tacto antes de emprender cualquier acción. Por simple o compleja que pudiera ser. En silencio se acercó a él, sin dejar de observar detenidamente su abatido aspecto. Su rostro estaba escondido bajo ese largo cabello rubio que siempre le otorgaba ese aire tan etéreo. Tan opuesto al aspecto desaliñado y salvaje que siempre le había acompañado a él.

\- Hola Defteros.

La voz de Asmita sonaba tan cansada como lucía su aspecto. Pero su suave sonrisa se resistía a abandonar su rostro.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste.- Asmita únicamente asintió en silencio.- No tienes buen aspecto.- La preocupación que destilaba la voz de Defteros era evidente.

\- Sólo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo.

Defteros seguía observándole, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero nada salía de sus labios. Con delicadeza posó su gran mano sobre el hombro de Asmita, reclamando su atención.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? Todavía conservo un poco del té que trajiste la última vez.

Asmita alzó su abatido rostro y asintió con una sonrisa. Y Defteros se percató de la fina capa de sudor que cubría por completo su frente, humedeciendo su flequillo lentamente, dejando entrever ese curioso puntito rojo en medio de sus delgadas cejas.

Defteros se dispuso a calentar el agua con las exóticas hierbas en el permanente fuego que siempre le acompañaba, y Asmita se incorporó para acercarse al fuego y tomar asiento en el lugar que ya se había hecho suyo. Defteros agarró dos cuencos que habían llegado a la isla con Asmita en una de sus muchas visitas, y sirvió el té. Asmita lo tomó entre sus manos, que se agarraron al cuenco con firmeza, intentando disimular el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas, y se acercó la infusión a los labios, soplando levemente la superfície del caliente líquido antes de propinarle un pequeño sorbo.

\- Gracias...

Defteros sostenía su cuenco en una sola mano. Ni siquiera lo había probado todavía. Estaba demasiado extrañado por el aspecto que presentaba Asmita, y no le gustaba nada la debilidad que todo su ser desprendía en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Asmita?

El Caballero de Virgo no respondió. Únicamente se acercó el cuenco a sus labios de nuevo, y bebió otro sorbo.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos estás haciendo? - Defteros cada vez se impacientaba más ante tanto silencio.- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan fuerte como tú se encuentre en este estado? Parece que algo te estubiera consumiendo por dentro...

Asmita dejó el cuenco en el suelo, y se movió hasta colocar las piernas en su siempre eterna posición de loto. Pero ahora su espalda no estaba erguida, sus brazos descansaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas, y su rostro no miraba al frente. Con parsimonia entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre ellos, y alzó un poco su cabeza, hacia donde Defteros esperaba respuestas.

\- Aunque no lo quieras mencionar, es obvio que la guerra es cada vez más inminente. Y mi deber es prepararme para ella.- Ahora era Defteros el que se había quedado en silencio, intentando tragar el nudo de rabia que le había formado el sólo pensar en la guerra y el Santuario.- Los espectros de Hades están emergiendo por doquier. Cada vez son más...y se está intentando frenar su avance...- lo que estaba explicando Asmita no era desconocido para Defteros. Obviamente él también lo había notado.- Pero reviven...todos los espectros reviven poco tiempo después de ser derrotados...

Defteros respiró hondo y se tragó toda la rabia que le producía pensar en todo lo referente a la Guerra Santa, al Santuario y al supuesto deber de los Caballeros de Athena. Pero Asmita tenía razón. Y que él mismo se hubiera erigido en desertor no significaba que Asmita también tuviera que hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tu estado se debe a una misión? ¿Es por eso que estás así?.- Asmita asintió en silencio mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con su mano.- ¡¿Pero en qué diablos consiste tu misión, Asmita?!

El silencio se volvió a isntalar sobre ellos. Defteros se miraba a Asmita con cierta exasperación frente a tanto misterio y mutismo.

\- En descifrar el modo en que los espectros no revivan...y que así los dos ejércitos estemos en igualdad de condiciones.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible conseguir eso?

\- La respuesta está en el inframundo...en el úncio árbol lleno de vida que habita en esas tierras dominadas por la muerte. En el Mokurenji.- Defteros escuchaba con atención, olvidándose, sólo un poco, de la promesa que se había hecho a él mismo de no querer saber nada de la inevitable guerra.- Este árbol se alimenta con una cascada de sangre, y los frutos que ofrece son la clave para que el ejército de Hades deje de burlarse de la muerte. Con profundas y prolongadas meditaciones me he podido transportar hasta el mismo Mokurenji, pero el problema es que, al no poder personarme allí más que como espíritu, no consigo hacerme con los frutos. Lo he intentado Defteros...he volcado casi todo mi cosmos en conseguir esos condenados frutos...pero se hacen ceniza cada vez que mi energía los roza.

Defteros estaba preso por la rabia de saber que su amigo estaba consumiendo su cosmos peligrosamente sin la certeza de que eso que había descubierto fuera a dar resultados. Y la rabia que sentía rápidamente se transformó en indignación.

\- ¡¿Y por qué estás solo en ésto?! ¡¿Por qué no hay otro Caballero Dorado que te ayude?!.- Más silencio. Otro larguísimo silencio roto únicamente por la cansada respiración de Asmita y la propia agitada de Defteros.- ¡¿Por qué?! Diablos...¡Respóndeme!

\- Porqué el Santuario no tiene conocimiento de la misión que estoy llevando a cabo.

Esta última afirmación dejó a Defteros sin palabras. Si el Santuario no lo había ordenado...entonces ¿por qué arriesgarse de esa manera? ¿quién estaba detrás de esa locura?

\- Entonces...¿Por qué lo haces...?

Asmita suspiró hondo antes de responder, volviéndose a secar el sudor que había humedecido por completo su rubio flequillo.

\- Porqué esta será mi verdadera intervención en la Guerra Santa. Cada vez lo sé con más certeza. Y porqué Hakurei, señor de Jamir, confía en mí.

\- ¿Hakurei? ¿Jamir?...no te estoy entendiendo nada...¿qué significa todo ésto?

\- Hakurei vino a buscarme en mis tierras natales cuando era todavía un niño. Sabía que en mí residiría parte de la solución de la inevitable contención del dios Hades. Y me llevó a Jamir con él, a la espera que la armadura de Virgo diera la aprobación para que pudiera ser vestida por mí.

Defteros cada vez estaba más extrañado por todo lo que salía de los labios de Asmita. Y se maldecía por haberle pedido no mencionar nada del Santuario ni de los Caballeros de Athena, por haberse negado a dejar que ese hombre, tan solitario y tan lleno de misterios, pudiera haber compartido su soledad de la misma manera que se permitió hacerlo él mismo. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta...si se hubiera olvidado un poco de su propio dolor...Quizás habría conocido un poco más el alma de Asmita...quizás...porqué Asmita también era experto en vivir rodeado de silencios y reservas que él mismo se creaba a su alrededor y que no dejaba que nadie traspasara.

\- Asmita...no deberías entregarte de nuevo a esta misión. No hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere...

\- No nos queda tiempo...Defteros.

 _No nos queda tiempo..._ por un momento, Defteros sintió el impulso de vestir Géminis y unirse a Asmita en su lucha. No para el Santuario...no para servir a Athena...sino para luchar codo con codo con su amigo...para hacerle el camino más llano si era éso lo que estaba en sus manos. En un instante sus ojos le traicionaron y se posaron sobre la dorada caja de Pandora donde escondía a Géminis, y su mente casi ordenó que se abriera...que la dejara salir...pero la visión de Aspros agonizando vestido en ella y su puño regado con su propia sangre le hizo recordar de inmediato porqué estaba allí, porqué allí y no en el Santuario de una diosa que nunca lo había defendido de su humillación.

Asmita notó la tímida vacilación de su alma, y sonrió para sí, sabiendo que Defteros estaba cada vez algo más cerca de aceptar lo que ahora legítimamente le pertenecía. Aunque todavía no estaba listo...aún le quedaban algunos escollos que superar antes de poder tomar esa decisión. Una decisión que Asmita no tenía ninguna duda que acabaría por llegar. Y que tendría en su poder otro punto de inflexión en esa guerra en la que ninguno de ellos podía salir vencedor.

\- Defteros...lo siento...pero tengo que volver.

La voz de Asmita le arrancó de sus recuerdos. Defteros posó su mirada sobre Asmita, y con dolor vio cómo se ponía en pie con dificultad, cómo necesitaba apoyarse contra las rocas de la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Cómo le era casi imposible hacer un paso que no fuera en falso. Con rapidez, Defteros se posicionó a su lado y se ofreció a ser su apoyo. Asmita aceptó el gesto, pero su decisión de volver a su templo era inquebrantable.

\- Quédate...no puedes volver así, en este estado. Estás ardiendo en fiebre...- Defteros había rozado con su mano la sudada frente de Asmita, y ésta estaba ardiendo tanto o más que esas tierras.

\- No puedo...tengo que volver a Virgo...necesito descifrar de una vez este enigma...- sus piernas flaquearon, y se tuvo que agarrar a Defteros para no caer de bruces al suelo.

\- No te vas a ir así. No estás en condiciones de quemar más cosmos usando tu poder.

\- Pero tengo que volver...no hay tiempo, Defteros.

La débil voz de Asmita transmitía un atisbo de urgencia y un tímido rasgo de decisión. Defteros tenía la mandíbula apretada por la indignación que le producía ver a Asmita en ese estado tan lamentable, y más aún por saber que no había nada capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su colmillo mordía suavemente su labio inferior mientras sospesaba una descabellada idea que le había cruzado la mente. Una idea que traicionaría su firme promesa de no volver a pisar nunca más esas tierras que le habían robado toda su humanidad.

\- Está bien...Te acompañaré a Virgo.

Asmita se quedó paralizado ante la propuesta que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Defteros, y su primera reacción fue negarse a ello. Pero Defteros se mantenía seguro en su decisión.

\- Te acompañaré y me largaré cuando me asegure que no irás a cometer ninguna locura.

Asmita no tenía fuerzas para nada más, y dócilmente dejó que Defteros llevara a cabo su decisión.

Un espacio infinito de estrellas de abrió a su alrededor, y entre la oscuridad del Universo se empezaron a difuminar unos muros de piedra que Defteros se conocía a la perfección. Siempre tan sobrios. Nunca tan abandonados. En unos pocos segundos se encontraron dentro del templo que lo había acogido sin recelo ni vergüenza. Un templo en el que se había atrevido a pasar sus horas más apacibles y amables. Sus horas de más libertad mientras el cuero le mantenía amarrado a unas sombras que aún ahora no habían desaparecido de su corazón. Unas escasas velas iluminaban el salón que presidía Buda con toda su magnificencia, y el aroma a incienso le llenó los sentidos como lo había hecho la primera vez que se burló del destino y se adentró en ese espacio, con la única intención de espiar al joven caballero ciego del que todo el mundo recelaba. No pudo evitar que la emoción le subiera por la garganta, y se maldijo por ello. Por permitirse esa debilidad. Por atreverse a recordar esos pequeños pedazos de felicidad. Asmita respiraba trabajosamente y el sudor de su frente se escurría por su sien. Su camisa estaba empapada,y las finas telas se adherían indolentes sobre su blanca piel. Su brazo seguía descansando sobre los hombros de Defteros, que le sostenía con firmeza.

\- Gracias...te lo agradezco mucho...sé lo difícil que te resulta volver aquí...

\- Cállate...Ahora te acompañaré a tu habitación y te quedarás allí hasta que te recuperes. Tienes que comer algo...

\- No te molestes más...por favor...Estoy bien.

\- ¡Y una mierda estás bien!- Defteros cada vez se estaba desquiciando más con la actitud de Asmita.- Vas a comer, vas a dormir y te vas a recuperar ¿entendido?

Asmita no respondió al nerviosismo de Defteros. No estaba dispuesto a hacer caso de sus órdenes. Aunque éstas nacieran de la más profunda preocupación.

\- Déjame Defteros...ya has hecho suficiente, y te lo agradezco...- lentamente se fue soltando de su agarre, y empezó a andar hacia la flor de loto de mármol dibujada con los preciosos adoquines de ese salón.- Pero debo cumplir con mi deber.- añadió, volteándose hacia Defteros, intentando sonreir suavemente.

\- Eres incorregible. Testarudo y orgulloso.

Asmita volvió a sonreir mientras tomaba asiento con dificultad frente a la estatua de Buda.

\- Creo que acabas de definirte a ti mismo también.

Defteros soltó un gruñido de desesperación e impotencia frente a la férrea voluntad de Asmita.

\- Está bien...haz lo que quieras. Pero debes prometerme que no acabarás contigo mismo en algo que ni siquiera sabes si valdrá la pena.

\- Te lo prometo, Defteros. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver antes que la guerra acabe con nosotros.

\- Eso espero.- fue la seca respuesta de Defteros.

Echando una última mirada a Asmita, tragándose las ganas de dejarle inconsciente para que así descansara sin remedio, ahogando todas las emociones que esos muros le hacían llegar en silencio, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia las afueras de la Sexta Casa. Se dirigiría sólo hasta la entrada, y luego se iría con la misma facilidad que había llegado. Sin dejar rastro. Sumido en sus cómplices sombras.

Pero Defteros no sabía que en el exterior del Templo de Acuario, su guardián estaba llevando a cabo su guardia, mientras ojeaba entre sus dedos las páginas de uno de sus infinitos libros. Un libro que cerró y olvidó al mismo tiempo que un cosmos forastero, pero conocido, le alarmó enormemente. Un cosmos poderosísimo que había aparecido de la nada en el mismo Templo de Virgo.

Dégel supo al instante de quién se trataba, y profundamente sorprendido descendió las escalinatas para ir a su encuentro. Para saber qué lo había traído al lugar que había prometido no volver a pisar. Cuando Defteros llegó a la entrada de Virgo se topó de bruces con la gélida figura de Dégel, mostrando una grata sonrisa esculpida en su rostro.

\- Qué sorpresa, Defteros...No esperaba saberte de vuelta.- Dégel pronunció estas palabras mientras observaba la obra que había hecho el volcán de la Isla Kanon con ese cuerpo. Maravillándose de lo poderoso que había emergido de esas tierras.

\- No estoy de vuelta, Dégel. Sólo he venido a acompañar a Asmita a su templo.

La cara de interrogación que puso Dégel al escuchar esas palabras delató su incipiente preocupación y curiosidad.

\- No sabía que Asmita te veía...

Defteros no hizo caso de este comentario.

\- Asmita no está bien. Está agotado. Su cosmos, peligrosamente resentido. Te pido que no dejes que cometa ninguna locura.

\- Hace tiempo que Asmita no se deja ver. Aún menos que antes. No sabemos que pasa en su templo, sólo notamos que a veces su cosmos es consumido en grandes cantidades...

\- Dégel...te seré sincero. No me importa nada lo que hagáis en esta maldita guerra...pero Asmita necesita recuperarse, si no...pronto os váis a quedar sin otro de los mejores Caballeros Dorados. Así que...te pido que le vigiles.

Dégel se quedó sin habla ante la abrumadora presencia de Defteros y la extraña situación que se había creado en un instante. Las dudas y la curiosidad frente a ese momento era cada vez más crecientes...no sabía qué hacía Asmita en sus supuestas meditaciones, esas que tantas dudas despertaban entre algunos de sus compañeros...estaba completamente extrañado y sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Defteros en el Santuario. Y que fuera Defteros y no alguien del Santuario el que estuviera al corriente de la situación de Asmita. Pero en ese momento recordó el singular afecto que siempre se habían proferido esos dos hombres. Esa curiosa amistad que había nacido hacía muchos años, y que por lo que acababa de comprobar, había perdurado en el tiempo. Haciéndose más solida. Más intensa. Más sincera. Pese a todo lo acontecido. Pese a la sangre derramada. Y fue por éso, sólo por el respeto que le inspiraba tal muestra de amistad, que aceptó las palabras de Defteros.

\- Descuida, intentaré acercarme a él y ayudarle a recuperarse. Pero no te prometo nada...supongo que ya sabes cómo es...

Defteros esbozó una tímida sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

\- Sé que lo harás, y te lo agradezco enormemente, Dégel. Eres buena persona.

Dicho esto, Defteros empezó a concentrar su cosmos para dirigirse de nuevo a sus ardientes dominios, pero la voz de Acuario le detuvo.

\- Sabes que serás bienvenido si decides unirte a nosotros...¿no?

\- Ésta no es mi guerra. Nunca lo ha sido.- respondió Defteros, envuelto de nuevo en su cosmos, abriendo otra dimensión.

Dégel no añadió nada más. Únicamente mantuvo su mirada, escondida tras el cristal de sus gafas, sobre la figura de ese extraordinario guerrero que lentamente dejaba que las galaxias empezaran a absorver su presencia. Defteros le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente, mientras sus labios pronunciaban un sincero _gracias._

Defteros desapareció. Dégel se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, con la mirada fija en un punto humeante en medio del mar.

Esperando que Géminis se encontrara allí.

Deseando ver a Defteros cubierto con ella.

Anhelando luchar a su lado.

Sabiendo, casi con absoluta certeza, que él no llegaría a vivir ese momento.

Y sintiendo una profunda tristeza por eso.

 _Continuará_


	17. Chapter 17

_Gracias ariscereth y Mhey por vuestros reviews! Me anima mucho saber que esta historia está llegando a tantos lectores que la aprecian. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo :). Aquí cae la entrega de otro capi. Saludos!_

* * *

El volcán de la Isla Kanon recibió a Defteros estremeciéndose levemente, como si le reprochara que le hubiera abandonado por primera vez desde que sus pies rozaron sus áridas tierras. Su escapada al Santuario no había durado mucho, pero había sido suficiente para arrancarle de lo más profundo de su memoria todos esos recuerdos que durante dos años había luchado incansablemente para enterrar. Pero Defteros no regresó cargando únicamente su propio pasado. A ese peso se había añadido la preocupación que el estado de Asmita había hecho nacer en su interior.

Defteros no se dirigió a su gruta. No deseaba sentir la resonancia de esa armadura que nunca se cansaba de recordarle que estaba a su lado. Que podía otorgarle más poder. Y que tendría infinita paciencia en su larga espera. Con desídia dejó que sus pies surcaran esos porosos y oscuros caminos a voluntad. Y no fue consciente hacia donde le llevaban hasta que se encontró en lo más alto del volcán, divisando en la lejanía del horizonte unas tierras que se adormecían adentrándose en el mar, esos terrenos donde se encontraba el Santuario y todos sus templos. Donde había dejado a Asmita totalmente consumido por su cosmos.

Con parsimonia se sentó en lo más alto de sus dominios, apoyando una mano sobre el rugoso suelo. Dejando descansar el otro brazo sobre su pierna ligeramente flexionada. La brisa que le acariciaba allí arriba era más fresca que la que le envolvía normalmente, y agradeció esa sensación rozándole la piel de ese torso que hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo que era cubrirse con tela. Sus largos cabellos se revoloteaban intermitentemente con cada soplo de ese balsámico aire, jugando a esconder su mirada fija en el diminuto Santuario, obligándole a apartar con su mano indolente los mechones que insistían en privarle de la visión de ese relieve, de esa montaña sagrada que tan hostil había sido con él, y que tanto se había clavado en su corazón.

La cima del volcán acabó convirtiéndose en un palco de lujo desde donde Defteros empezó a presenciar el verdadero inicio de una guerra divina que ya no tenía marcha atrás. Sentía como el ejército de Hades había empezado a invadir los alrededores del Santuario. Percibía cómo el poder de la diosa Athena, por fin despierta en el cuepro de esa joven muchacha que sólo había avistado de lejos, erigía una barrera protectora alrededor del Santuario para ayudar a su ejército en su feroz lucha. Podía notar como cada vez que una vida humana era sacrificada para llevarse con ella a los espectros, esas vidas provenientes de una tierra sin latidos volvían a resurgir con el mismo vigor. Y con cierto dolor que no conseguía ignorar, recordó las palabras de Asmita. Que esa lucha no estaba equilibrada. Que los dos ejércitos no batallaban con las mismas armas. Y que sólo él estaba destinado a encontrar la solución.

Los pocos días que siguieron continuaban sin aportarle notícias de Asmita. Quería confiar en que Dégel hubiera podido hacerle entrar en razón. Deseaba convencerse que se había recuperado. Que había abandonado una misión que le estaba robando toda la vida mientras sus compañeros de armas seguían desconfiando de él. Había desistido de intentar espiar el cosmos de Asmita. Un inusitado temor se había instalado en su pecho cada vez que lo había tanteado. El temor de poder descubrir que, simplemente, el cosmos de Asmita había dejado de existir. Había decidido vivir en la ignorancia y lentamente había ido perdiendo la fe en que su amigo volviera a visitarle. Porqué ahora la guerra se estaba volviendo más sangrienta, más cruel. Definitivamente real. Y el Caballero de Virgo no iba a traicionar su deber, no iba a fallar a sus camaradas. Aunque casi ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Defteros se había vuelto a sumir en su melancolía, en su incansable determinación de merecer el nombre que se había impuesto. En ser un demonio sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos. Se había forzado a aislarse de todos los cosmos que cada momento estallaban a su alrededor. Y se había negado a saber a quién pertenecía ese cosmos dorado que acababa de desaparecer en medio de un duro enfrentamiento. Aunque por sus adentros, deseaba profundamente que no fuera el guardían del Sexto Templo el primero en perecer. Intentaba concentrarse en el pequeño roedor que tenía asándose en el fuego, luchando para vaciar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que lo martilleaban sin cesar. Había conseguido casi por completo sumirse en su propio mundo de lava y cenizas, pero una súbita presencia le atrapó desprevenido. Al alzar la vista de lo que iba a ser su comida del día, el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora, y una inmensa sonrisa, acompañada de un suspiro de liberación, se apoderaron de él. Asmita había aparecido a escasos metros de él, y para su grata sorpresa, lucía un aspecto mucho mejor que la última vez que se encontraron. Aunque la pesadumbre que se yacía dibujada en su rostro era evidente, por mucho que la disimulara con su porte sereno.

\- Asmita...

\- Hola, Defteros.

\- Creí...creí que no te volvería a ver más...- dijo Defteros, levantándose con rapidez, olvidándose de su pequeña caza. Aproximándose a su amigo mientras se rendía sin remedio a la alegría de saberle a salvo. Todavía.

\- Te hice un promesa...y hasta ahora siempre las he cumplido.- respondió Asmita con su habitual calma y serenidad.

Defteros no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a su fiel amigo de pie frente a él, escondiendo tras de sí la caja de Pandora de Virgo, y algo que sujetaba en su mano oculta en su espalda. Asmita se justificó antes que Defteros opinara algo al respecto sobre la presencia de la armadura de Virgo en sus dominios.

\- Mi armadura está conmigo...no puedo desprenderme de ella. No ahora. Espero que lo comprendas...

\- No puedo obligarte a que renuncies a tu deber, por mucho que lo desee.- respondió Defteros, con tristeza en su mirada.

Asmita asintió, aprobando su respuesta con su cálida sonrisa, que en un instante se vistió de una picardía extraña en él, mientras le mostraba a Defteros lo que había estado ocultando tras su espalda.

\- Antes de venir me he atrevido a profanar el Templo de Tauro, y me he topado con ésto. Al parecer las posee en abundancia...no creo que eche en falta un par de ellas.

Defteros abrió los ojos de par en par, tremendamente sorprendido, y no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios. Una carcajada que cada vez se hizo más imparable y que acabó por contagiar tímidamente a Asmita. Defteros alargó el brazo y tomó una de ellas en su mano, examinándola divertido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo el Caballero de Virgo se ha convertido en un ladrón de licor?

\- Desde hace...¿cinco minutos?...si, cinco minutos más o menos.- sentenció Asmita con una inusual actitud.

\- Bueno...ya que estas botellas han llegado hasta aquí...tendremos que dar cuenta de ellas ¿no?

Ambos tomaron asiento frente al fuego, cada uno ocupando el lugar que ya parecía llevar inscrito su nombre, y quitaron los tapones para propinar el primer sorbo a ese potente líquido alcohólico que tanto parecía apreciar Aldebarán. Ese licor que Defteros recordaba haber visto en Géminis cuando las reuniones de Aspros y Aldebarán eran frecuentes. Ese mismo que le acompañó hasta Virgo el día en que decidió despojarse de su nauseabunda máscara frente a Asmita. Defteros tomó un largo trago, deleitándose en el ardor que recorría su garganta hasta calentar su curtido estómago. Asmita hizo lo propio, con más timidez, sin poder evitar que su rostro se transformara de nuevo en ese cúmulo de graciosas muecas mientras el líquido viajaba por su nada acostumbrada garganta. Y Defteros volvió a reirse abiertamente al observarle pasar ese primer mal momento.

\- Veo que estás muy dispuesto a traicionar tus creencias...

\- No es la primera vez que lo hago, no sé si lo recuerdas...- dijo, con la voz tomada por la carícia del alcohol - _aunque va a ser la última... -_ pensó Asmita para sus adentros, aunque ahogó este pensamiento fingiendo una trabajada despreocupación - y fuíste precisamente tú el instigador de mi primera traición...

\- No podría haberlo olvidado nunca - respondió Defteros, sintiendo una incomprensible añoranza de unos tiempos en que la vida de los dos todavía no se asomaba al inevitable abismo.

Silencio. Su siempre fiel silencio se instaló sobre ellos mientras Defteros bebía otro trago, perdiendo la mirada en el fuego. Mientras Asmita apretaba su mandíbula antes de compartir con Defteros una información que no sabía si apreciaría, pero que quemaba en sus entrañas más que el licor que ardía en su estómago.

\- Conseguí parte de mi misión, Defteros...-dijo Asmita, dejando de fingir calma y liberando la pesadumbre que le carcomía por dentro. Defteros le miró con atención, permaneciendo en silencio. Dándole la señal que continuara si así lo deseaba.- Un joven Caballero de Bronce...el Caballero de Pegaso, fue herido de muerte por el mismo Hades, y su cuerpo, el cual seguía unido a la vida gracias a la protección divina de la diosa Athena, vagaba sin rumbo aparente por el Meikai. Después del insistente empeño de Dégel, que me obligó a descansar un tiempo, recuperé parte de mis fuerzas y volví a sumergirme al inframundo a través de mis meditaciones, topándome con la presencia de ese joven que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos...pero que tampoco había muerto del todo...Su alma pendía de un hilo que cada vez se debilitaba más...

Defteros escuchaba sin interrumpir la explicación de Asmita, con su ceño fruncido y con la mirada clavada sobre su amigo.

\- No sabía qué hacer con ese muchacho que se había interpuesto sin permiso en mis meditaciones...pero algo me decía que tenía que ponerle a prueba...que debía decidir si le ayudaba a morir...o a vivir. Y supe, no sé cómo, que su presencia allí se debía en parte al señor de Jamir, a Hakurei. Y que nada de eso era en realidad una casualidad.

Asmita se atrevió a beber otro trago, más largo, con más decisión. Acostumbrándose a esa extraña sensación que lo reconfortaba por dentro. Defteros no perdía detalle de su rostro contraído, de sus delgadas cejas fruncidas. Sus ojos se estaban empapando de cada detalle de ese joven rostro que, con profundo dolor, intuía que sería la última vez que tendría cerca. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Su labio inferior, torturado por la presión la que lo tenían sometido sus curiosos colmillos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con éso?- inquirió Defteros, intentando que no se notara el nudo que había atado su garganta.

\- Pues...que Pegaso era la clave de mi enigma sin resolver. Tenía que ser una mano humana, aún con vida en los dominios de la muerte, la que tomara los frutos del Mokurenji. Así que le puse a prueba para encontrar la verdad que le movía a defender a Athena con fe ciega...pero se resistió a mis ataques...no flaqueó en ningún momento...se defendió con una voluntad inquebrantable, e incluso despertó, por un segundo, el séptimo sentido. Y supe, sin ninguna duda, que era él el elegido para acercarse al único ser vivo del inframundo. Después de comprobar la pureza de su alma, la voluntad infinita de su lucha, le indiqué que debía tomar los 108 frutos que acabarán por sellar las almas de los espectros. Y lo hizo...el muchacho lo hizo, regresando con ellos a la vida.

\- Así...los dos ejércitos ya lucháis en igualdad...- dijo Defteros esperando una confirmación a sus palabras.

\- No...aún no.

\- Pero si ya habéis conseguido los frutos...

\- Ellos todavía carecen del poder para ser efectivos...

A Defteros no le gustaban nada las palabras de Asmita. Y menos aún, la firmeza y la calma con la que las pronunciaba.

\- Albafica de Piscis ya ha muerto...Él solo acabó con uno de los espectros más poderosos, sacrificando su vida para ello. Athena también está cada vez más debilitada debido al cosmos que consume para mantener la barrera protectora alrededor del Santuario. Es de imperiosa necesidad dotar de vida a las 108 cuentas que formaran el rosario que sellará el ejército de Hades definitivamente.

Defteros notaba como el corazón le había empezado a latir desesperadamente. La pasmosa serenidad de Asmita le estaba desquiciando. Y supo, ya sin ningún atisbo de duda, que ése era su último encuentro. Que Asmita había tomado una decisión. Y que nada ni nadie sería capaz de disuadirle de ello.

\- Asmita...quédate aquí...nadie te obliga a hacer lo que vas a hacer...- fue el infantil ruego que escapó de los labios de Defteros, en un intento desesperado de detenerle.

\- Debo cumplir con mi deber, Defteros...- respondió Asmita, al momento que se ponía en pie.- Toda mi vida he estado preparándome para este momento...

Defteros imitó sus movimientos, y se acercó lentamente hacia él, observándole con un profundo dolor. Luchando para reprimir esa rabia que se iba apoderando de él, esas ansias de retenerle a su lado, de impedir que hiciera lo que era inevitable. Asmita alzó su mano derecha, ofreciéndola a Defteros, que la estrechó con fuerza. Asmita pudo percibir el temblor que recorría la poderosa mano de Defteros, y en respuesta la presionó con más decisión. Como si así pudiera tranquilizar esa alma que tenía frente sí. Permanecieron así unos instantes, y cuando Asmita hizo el ademán de soltarse, notó como Defteros le agarraba con más firmeza, atrayéndole hacia él. Estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos. Como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Asmita se sorprendió por esa repentina muestra de afecto, tan simple...tan cercana. Tan desbordada de sentimientos ahogados. Y Asmita se rindió a ese abrazo, a ese íntimo contacto que lo decía todo. Sus brazos viajaron a través del largo cabello de Defteros y rodearon su espalda, surcando con sus dedos esa piel curtida por el volcán. Y Defteros hundió su rostro en el hombro de Asmita, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando impedir que unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparan de ellos.

No supieron el tiempo que el destino les regaló en ese abrazo tan sincero. Tan necesario. Un tiempo que ambos deseaban hacer eterno. Un tiempo que se agotó sin misericordia. Lentamente se fueron separando de ese cálido contacto. Defteros quiso secarse las lágrimas antes que rozaran sus mejillas, pero fueron las manos de Asmita las que lo hicieron por él. Ese simple roce le dejó paralizado, mientras los dedos de Asmita recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro, como si lo quisieran grabar en su memoria. Defteros cerró los ojos, cuando los dedos de su amigo se llevaron sus lágrimas con ellos, y los mantuvo cerrados mientras notaba como sus cejas, su recta nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios...mientras cada parte de su rostro era acariciada con una dulzura que no había conocido nunca.

Finalmente Asmita cortó el contacto. Defteros permanecía atrapado en ese momento desbordado de ternura mientras observaba como Asmita se dirigía hacia su caja de Pandora y se la cargaba a los hombros. Deseaba inventarse mil y una razones por las que Asmita no debía llevar a cabo su última misión. Mil y una excusas que le retuvieran a su lado. Mil y un ruegos que le implorasen que no le dejara solo...pero nada salió de sus labios. No tenía ningún derecho a dejarse llevar por su egoísmo, por mucho que su alma lo deseara. Asmita se volteó y encaró a Defteros una última vez, regalándole su sonrisa más sincera, abriendo sus cerrados párpados por un instante, brindándole la posibilidad de poderse perder dentro de esos irises apagados, esos ojos que por un segundo parecieron dotarse de vida.

\- Defteros...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. No olvides la fuerza y la bondad que reside dentro de ti...no lo desperdicies sin sentido...

\- Asmita...

El Caballero de Virgo empezó a desaparecer, lentamente, sin dejar de encarar a Defteros, despidiéndose tan serenamente como serena había sido siempre su presencia.

\- Hasta luego, Defteros...

La presencia de Asmita se esfumó. Su cosmos desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Y Defteros no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la ira que surgía de la más absoluta impotencia. Esa ira que volvió a recorrerle por dentro, que se concentró en su puño y que se estrelló contra las rocas de ese volcán que había empezado a bailar al son de la desesperada música que emitía su alma. La lava empezó a emerger por las cicatrices que su puño había abierto, lamiéndole las piernas, envolviéndole como si le devoraran. Intentando, en vano, aplacar su dolor. El dolor de sentirse solo por segunda vez...

Las lágrimas de rabia no podían contenerse más, y surcaron su libre rostro con la misma suavidad que lo habían hecho las manos de Asmita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luchando desesperadamente por tragar ese nudo que se ahogaba entre sus sollozos, unas pocas palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

\- Hasta luego...Asmita...

Palabras desbordadas de significado.

Palabras dolorosas.

Palabras de despedida.

Necesarias.

 _Continuará_


	18. Chapter 18

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews y vuestro incondicional apoyo!. Pido disculpas por el pequeño retraso en esta nueva entrega, pero la semana no ha sido muy plácida y no he podido trabajar en el capi tanto como me hubiera gustado. Pero aquí está. Espero que os guste :). Y gracias por leer!_

* * *

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Defteros hasta caer sobre su cerrado puño apoyado en la rodilla. Con brusquedad, se paso el puño por su rostro, llevándose con él esas muestras de debilidad que tanto odiaba que le traicionaran. La reciente muerte de Asmita le había excavado un inmenso vacío en su alma, y la repentina presencia del malherido Caballero de Libra en sus dominios le había agrandado aún más esa sensación de desamparo y soledad. Con dureza clavó sus acuosos ojos sobre la figura de Dohko, impasible frente a él. Anclada en un limbo imposible de descifrar, mientras el cielo se había empezado a cubrir con un lienzo en el que se dibujaban ángeles que parecían escapados de las mismísimas manos de Botticelli.

Inmerso justo en el medio de ese delicado escenario que estaba emergiendo a su alrededor, no pudo evitar recordar cada detalle de su maldita existencia hasta llegar a ese momento. Nunca pudo dejar de pensar en Aspros. Y se empeñaba en recordar cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con Asmita. Los buenos...y los que les unieron aún más en esa profunda amistad. Una amistad que se fortaleció más allá de la desgracia que amenazó con destruirla. Extrañaba a Aspros, el hermano que con el que había crecido. Y extrañaba a Asmita, el único amigo que había conocido, reprochándole en silencio que hubiera entregado su vida en una explosión de cosmos sin límite. Una absoluta entrega que ofrecería la posibilidad de vivir a aquellos que siempre le habían despreciado en la distancia que produce la ignorancia. Un sacrifico perpetrado en la más absoluta soledad. Defteros deseaba desesperadamente vaciar su mente de todos esos recuerdos que le ligaban sin remedio al Santuario, y que le recordaban sin tregua una guerra que no estaba dispuesto a librar. Maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de ello.

No sabía si era el destino, o su más fiel compañero de baile, el azar, el que se empeñaba en mostrarle en sus dominios las evidencias de esa guerra que parecía esperarle con paciencia. Lentamente abrió su puño y observó lo que parecía ser la pluma de una Sapuris de Hades...los restos de una armadura negra que había encontrado al lado del incosciente cuerpo de Dohko. Era incuestionable que Dohko no había llegado a Kanon por su propio pie. Que alguien se había encargado de asegurarse que su vida no sucumbiera. No todavía...pero...¿quién?. Las ironías que se dibujaban frente a sus ojos eran desquiciantes. El Caballero de Libra salvado por un enemigo...y él, toda su vida humillado por la institución que debería haberlo honrado...No podía evitar arder de rabia observando a Dohko frente a él, custodiado por sus doce armas. Esas mismas que vibraban y se erigían en posición de defensa cada vez que su propia alma se alteraba. Y odiaba profundamente esas armas que estaban dispuestas a defender a su protector más allá de su voluntad.

Defteros no sabía qué hacer con Dohko...su simple e inherte presencia en sus tierras le molestaba...tanto o más como lo hacía el subliminal ruego que escapaba de la caja de Pandora de Géminis. Su mente hervía con la misma intensidad que lo hacía el magma de su volcán, y otra súbita presencia en esas tierras, le enfureció aún más. Cuánto más solo deseaba estar, más parecía que el destino se empeñaba en ofrecerle compañía. Con rapidez y decisión se puso en pie, dejando a Dohko custiodiado por sus armas dentro de esa gruta que ya no sabía lo que era la soledad, y se dirigió al encuentro de ese frágil cosmos que, con absoluta inocencia y determinación, había invadido sus dominios.

Surcó con furia esos senderos de ceniza hasta que llegaron a sus oídos unos gritos adolescentes reclamando su presencia. Y lo que sus ojos descubrieron le llenó de incomprensión y también, por qué no reconocerlo, curiosidad. Una curiosidad que por unos instantes se llevó toda la pesadumbre y el dolor que lo habían embargado hasta el momento. El muchacho cargaba a sus espaldas una caja de Pandora de Bronce, y pudo observar en la distancia que su grabado pertenecía a la armadura de Pegaso.

\- Vaya...¿pero quién tenemos aquí...?- dijo Defteros para sus adentros.- El Caballero de Pegaso...el niño que Asmita se encontró en el inframundo...el discípulo de Dohko...

Tantas casualidades juntas hicieron que una tímida y sarcástica sonrisa se difuminara en su rostro. La curiosidad que le había despertado la presencia de ese muchacho era demasiado intensa para ser obviada, y no tuvo otra opción que rendirse a ella. Dejaría que el chico se acercara lo suficiente para sorprenderle. Desempeñaría su papel de ogro a la perfección y averiguaría por qué ese joven caballero había acudido allí buscándole directamente a él.

Disimuló su cosmos y se acercó lo suficiente a Tenma por sus espaldas, observando divertido cómo ese chaval estaba reclamando su presencia emitiendo gritos a todo pulmón. Vistió su rostro con toda la ferocidad de la que fue capaz, y agravó aún más su voz, haciéndose presente de repente, tomando totalmente desprevendio a Tenma.

\- Veo que tenemos carne fresca en el volcán...tu aroma me ha despertado un enorme apetito...

Tenma se quedó paralizado un instante, armándose de valor para seguidamente darse vuelta y encarar lo que él suponía que sería una criatura de aspecto monstruoso. Sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir frente sí la presencia de un hombre de imponente físico y afilada mirada.

\- ¡Señor ogro!- exclamó Tenma, entre sorprendido y nervioso.- Me han dicho que usted puede entrenarme...que aquí, o uno muere o uno se hace más fuerte...así que...¡le pido que me acepte como discípulo!

La inocencia de Tenma era enternecedora. Las palabras que escaparon atropelladas de sus labios, hilarantes. Defteros ignoraba quién le había llenado la cabeza con todas esas invenciones, pero estaba claro que el muchacho se las había creído ciegamente, y esa entrega e inocencia desbordantes hicieron que Defteros tuviera que tragarse las ganas de reírse abiertamente ante semejante escena.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el desalmado que te ha enviado a una muerte segura...?- inquirió con voz ronca y mirada amenazante, deseando saciar la curiosidad que lo devoraba por dentro.

\- El...el Caballero de Acuario Dégel...- Defteros no se sorprendió del todo al escuchar el nombre de Dégel. Quizás esa era una estrategia para involucrarlo en esa maldita guerra que se empeñaba en despreciar.- Él me dijo que si no me quería rendir...que si en realidad me quería hacer más fuerte...que debía venir aquí. ¡Entréneme, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!

\- Así que harás lo que sea...entonces...- Defteros agarró a Tenma por la correa que sujetaba la caja de la armadura y lo arrastró hasta el borde del cráter. Tenma se tropezó con sus propios pasos, debido a la imposibilidad de seguir el ímpetu del ogro, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se vio asomado al ardiente infierno.-...Entonces...¡Salta!

Tenma se quedó paralizado por el terror, observando intermitentemente el humeante cráter y el rostro de ese hombre, oculto tras sus desgreñados mechones de cabello azul.

\- Si realmente eres imprescindible, no morirás. De lo contrario, serás mi cena.- Sentenció Defteros, relamiéndose su colmillo a propósito, divirtiéndose al ver cómo Tenma tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Tenma se armó de valor y saltó, dejando a Defteros sorprendido por la estúpida e inconsciente actitud de hacerle caso en una orden tan suicida. _Qué muchacho más idiota..._ pensó Defteros para sus adentros, mientras empezaba a alejarse del cráter. Dándole por perdido. Quedándose helado al escuchar la voz de Tenma a sus espaldas, gritando a pulmón de nuevo, con una naturalidad aplastante, diciéndole que el infierno ya lo conocía, y que había ido a la isla para hacerse más fuerte, no para ser la cena de nadie. Defteros ya no sabía qué hacer para tragarse las ansias de reir a carcajadas frente las salidas del muchacho. Pero debía representar su papel a la perfección, así que dirigió sus amenazantes pasos hasta posarse frente a Tenma, abalanzándose sobre él con su altura, y arrancó la caja de Pegaso de su espalda, lanzándola dentro del cráter delante de la estupefacta mirada de Tenma.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Mi armadura!

\- Este trasto aquí no te va a hacer falta. Si realmente quieres hacerte fuerte, no debes estar sometido a su poder.

En una milésima de segundo, la tierra empezó a temblar, y el magma fue emergiendo a su alrededor. Los pies de Tenma iban retrocediendo para evitar ser lamidos por esa sangre ardiente, y con estupor observó cómo el ogro era envuelto por ella, sin quemarse en absoluto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al demonio jugar con bolas de lava a su voluntad, creándolas y moldeándolas con sus manos, sin recibir una sola quemadura, sin aparentemente notar ese calor infernal que estaba ahogando a Tenma sin misericordia.

\- Pero...¿cómo consigues ésto?...¿Por qué no te quemas con la lava...?

\- No todo es cuestión de fuerza, muchacho. Te doy tres días para que lo consigas tú también. Si no, ya sabes cuál será tu final...

Defteros desapareció en medio de su mar de lava, dejando a Tenma a la merced de su instinto y de su férrea voluntad de crecer en su poder. Con parsimonia se dirigió a su gruta, dónde la inmovilidad de Dohko le esperaba, como siempre fielmente custodiada por sus armas. Esas que volvieron a vibrar amenazantes frente su presencia. Pero Defteros ya no les hacía caso. Había aprendido a ignorarlas como hacía con la armadura de Géminis cada vez que le reclamaba atención con sus lánguidos lamentos. Con indiferencia se miró la figura de Dohko, sumido a saber en qué mundo, completamente ajeno a la presencia de su discípulo a escasos metros de él.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estás, Dohko? Tu discípulo está aquí...y ni siquiera la proximidad de su cosmos te despierta...supongo que ni debes saber que es la impotencia que siente, la culpabilidad que le carcome por tu supuesta muerte lo que le ha traído hasta la isla...- Defteros no era consciente de si hablaba para Dohko o si era él mismo el receptor de esas elucubraciones.- El odio que siente hacia él mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por tí...ese es el deseo que mueve al muchacho...ser capaz de salvar a otros y no fracasar en el intento. Realmente noble y admirable finalidad. Aunque...en definitiva...inútil.

Defteros seguía en la distancia los intentos de Tenma para controlar la lava. Realmente, voluntad tenía, pero carecía del dominio absoluto de su cosmos. Y sin saber someter a su voluntad algo tan sencillo, tan innato en él...no le resultaría fácil conseguir su cometido. De todas maneras, lo consiguiera o no, ese muchacho había traído aire fresco al volcán, y Defteros por fin había podido librarse, aunque fuera sólo un poco, de esos recuerdos que se empeñaban en serle más fieles que las sombras.

Defteros tuvo paciencia. Tenma, voluntad. Y por sorpresa de ambos, no consumió los tres días para superar la prueba. Le sobraron más de dos. Defteros sonrió para sus adentros al ver cómo Tenma se superaba a base de esfuerzo y empeño. Y recordó con cierta añoranza las palabras de Asmita sobre el muchacho que se había entrometido en el inframundo antes de tiempo. Defteros tuvo que esforzarse para volver a su apariencia de demonio cuando Tenma fue en su busca con una bola de lava flotando sobre sus manos, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una amplia sonrisa que delataba su propia satisfacción por haber superado una prueba que había creído imposible de lograr. Pero el entrenamiento no acababa con ese truco de magia barato, al alcance de cualquier guerrero dotado con un poco de fuerza y mucha capacidad de concentración. El acto final que Defteros le tenía preparado superó todas sus espectativas y le llenó de terror. La tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo, el olor a azufre cada vez llenaba más sus sentidos, y la temida lava empezó a emerger de nuevo, subiendo por el cráter. Amenazando con barrer toda la isla, y llevarse a la aldea con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué...qué está pasando?!- exclamó Tenma, preso por el temor.- ¡El volcán está entrando en erupción! ¡Se llevará con él todo el pueblo!.- gritaba Tenma, desesperado frente a la inminente erupción que amenazaba con arrasarlo todo de un plumazo.

\- Pues deténla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo haga?! ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Toda la aldea morirá!

\- Si la población de Kanon muere porqué tú no has sido capaz de hacer nada por ellos, significará que no superas tu tercera lección, que eres incapaz de salvar a nadie, y que la vida de la gente de la aldea es, en realidad, prescindible. Al igual que la tuya.

Dicho ésto, Defteros desapareció en medio de sus mares de magma, dejando a Tenma solo, con una responsabilidad que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de defender, pero confiando en el descubrimiento que hizo Asmita sobre la capacidad que tuvo Tenma de despertar el séptimo sentido, cuando su vida pendía de una pulsera agonizante en medio de los dominios de la muerte. Se alejó de él sin perder de vista sus desesperados intentos para detener algo que hasta el momento, solamente había estado en sus propias manos, en las manos del ogro que sometía al volcán a su voluntad. Observaba cómo Tenma hacía lo imposible, casi perdiendo la cordura y la consciencia, casi muriendo en el intento, preparándose para ser él mismo el que acabara detuviendo la erupción frente a la imposibilidad del muchacho de hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, de adentrarse en ese bullicioso mar y sacar a Tenma de allí antes de que fuera asado como un animal, notó como una fuerza descomunal surgía de su interior. Cómo un cosmos poderosísimo se expandía a través de ese joven cuerpo y detenía el inminente desastre. Y sorprendido, admiró como Tenma fue capaz de despertar, por segunda vez, el séptimo sentido, dejando su cuerpo exhausto e incosciente por el esfuerzo que desprendió su firme voluntad.

Tenma consiguió que el magma retrocediera dentro de la garganta que era su guarida, salvando con eso a la isla, a él mismo. Y quizás, a muchos de los guerreros que con voluntad férrea luchaban por Athena. Defteros se acercó a su figura inmóvil en medio de esas tierras de barro ardiente, y cargó con él sobre sus espaldas, alejándolo de esas temperaturas insoportables para cualquier humano. Recuperando la caja de Pandora que guardaba la armadura de Pegaso. Y sintiendo cómo un cálido cosmos, conocido y amado por él, se destilaba a través de toda su superfície. En ese mismo instante supo que esa armadura había sido regada con la sangre del que había sido su gran amigo en esta vida. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de ternura y añoranza frente a esa confirmación. Con parsimonia tomó asiento en lo más alto del cráter del volcán, dejando a Tenma descansar a sus pies, con su armadura al lado, custodiándole fielmente.

\- La aldea está a salvo, Caballero de Pegaso. Lo has conseguido. Puedes sentirte orgulloso.- dijo Defteros, sin esperar que sus palabras llegaran a los dormidos sentidos de Tenma.

La brisa que soplaba era reconfortante, y la noche lucía completamente despejada. Suspirando profundamente, cerró sus ojos, y se dejó embriagar por la súbita presencia de ese cosmos que hacía días que se había extinguido, pero que extrañamente había acudido a él para envolverle en esa sensación balsámica que tanto extrañaba.

\- Últimamente estoy recibiendo muchas visitas a la isla...- susurró para sí mismo.- Incluso visitas que provienen más allá de la muerte...

Con lentitud, abrió los ojos de nuevo, apartándose los mechones de cabello azul que jugaban a esconder su mirada, la cuál posó sobre la figura que etéreamente había aparecido a su lado.

\- ¿Verdad, Asmita...?

\- Es una hermosa noche de luna, ¿no crees, Defteros?

 _Continuará_


	19. Chapter 19

La etérea presencia de Asmita, surgida de los rastros de su cosmos vertido sobre la armadura de Tenma, hizo que el corazón de Defteros se desbocara en un momento. No deseaba que la alegría de volver a verle le condujera a crearse falsas ilusiones. Sueños imposibles. Asmita había muerto. Y con él, otra pequeña porción de lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Defteros permaneció en silencio, observando con añoranza la figura de su amigo posada a su lado, con la mirada dirigida al infinito. Asmita tenía los ojos abiertos, y su clarísimo azul parecía haber cobrado vida, irónicamente, con la llegada de la muerte. Defteros seguía perdido en su visión, mudo, tratando de convencerse que esa escena no podía ser real. Que era una macabra broma de su imaginación manipulada por la soledad.

Al ver que Defteros no era capaz de articular palabra, Asmita prosiguió.

\- La luna está casi llena...es realmente hermosa...

Defteros se tragó el nudo que amenazaba con atar su garganta, y rompió su silencio bruscamente. Hablándole como si Asmita fuera palpable. Como si no hubieran transcurrido las últimas semanas. Como si la guerra fuera todavía un porvenir.

\- Entregaste tu sangre a la armadura del muchacho...- su voz sonó como un susurro apenas audible.

\- Hice lo que debía en ese momento. Además, allí donde me dirigía no me iba a ser útil nunca más.- Asmita lucía sereno, impasible.

Palabras cargadas de realidad. Palabras que se llevaron de un plumazo todas las falsas ilusiones que Defteros había deseado creer.

\- Y veo que tú le has ofrecido algunas enseñanzas...- continuó, buscando con su dulce mirada a Defteros. Consiguiendo que su amigo desviara la propia, preso por una repentina e inexplicable timidez.- Aunque lo tuyo no es precisamente la enseñanza...- continuó, con tono divertido.

Defteros arrugó el ceño, intentando disimular la frustración que le producía el saberse descubierto haciendo uso de sus descuidados modales. El nudo que insistía en ahogar su voz se negaba a desaparecer, y los esfuerzos que debía hacer para que sus palabras no se notaran tomadas por la emoción eran descomunales.

\- Soy el ogro de la Isla Kanon...no podías pretender que le recibiera entre algodones.

Asmita no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de comprensión frente a esa justificación.

\- Tienes razón...un demonio debe hacer honor a su nombre.

Su silencio cómplice volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, pero Asmita no tardó mucho en romperlo de nuevo.

\- Le envidias por la naturalidad con la que se enfrenta al mundo, ¿me equivoco?- Defteros únicamente ladeó su rostro, escondiéndolo tras sus mechones desgreñados, frunciendo más su ceño. Ofreciendo su silencio como respuesta.- Defteros...tú puedes aplastar las galaxias a tu voluntad, dominas las dimensiones espaciales mejor que nadie en el mundo...no desperdícies tu poder anclándote en esta isla.

\- ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para sermonearme?- replicó Defteros, armándose de valor para encontrarse con los ojos de Asmita. Ésos en los que tantas veces había deseado verse reflejado. Ésos donde solamente había hallado oscuridad.

\- He venido para recordarte que tú aún puedes ofrecer tu poder en una lucha que para mí ya ha terminado. Considéralo, si quieres, un favor que te pide un viejo amigo.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Asmita era serena, dulce. Tranquila. Defteros tenía la mandíbula apretada. El ligero movimiento de esos pequeños músculos en su rostro delataban la presión a la que la tenía sometida.

\- Ya sabes...que ésta no es mi guerra.- sentenció con frialdad.

\- Lo será...llegará un momento en que lo será.

Defteros se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras dejaba que su mirada se paserara por el fantasmal lienzo de ángeles custodiando ese cielo teñido de arte. Y muerte.

Otro soplo de silencio. Otra oleada de recuerdos imborrables. Un último reproche.

\- Moríste solo, Asmita.

\- Ya te lo he dicho...hice lo que debía hacer en cada momento. Mi destino siempre fue la soledad. Y lo acepté.- Defteros volvió a morderse el labio inferior, luchando para que las lágrimas no le traicionaran esta vez. Ni nunca más.- Pero no toda mi vida fue soledad...tú te atreviste a robármela. Y estoy inmensamente agradecido que lo hicieras.- La figura etérea de Asmita se posicionó frente a Defteros, agachándose para quedar con sus miradas a la misma altura, obligando a Defteros que por primera y última vez en su vida pudiera verse dentro de sus ojos.- No me queda mucho tiempo aquí...es la exaltación del octavo sentido la que me ha permitido personificarme a través de la sangre que corre por la armadura de Pegaso...- Defteros se armó de todo el valor del mundo para poder afrontar esa mirada tan serena, tan llena de vida.- Y no puedo desaparecer sin que me prometas algo...- La expresión de incomprensión que transformó el rostro de Defteros le dio pie a Asmita para que continuara.- Debes prometerme que, si renaces en otra vida y el destino se empeña en ser cruel contigo...debes prometerme que te revelarás contra él. Cueste lo que cueste.

Defteros no daba crédito a la petición que le estaba haciendo Asmita. Ese no era momento de hablar de creencias referentes a su religión...y menos de aspectos que para él siempre habían carecido de significado.

\- No creo en la reencarnación, Asmita. Mi vida es ésta, y se extinguirá el día en que muera.- Respondió con una mezcla de nerviosismo e incomprensión.

\- Tu cuerpo morirá, como lo ha hecho el mío...pero tu alma...tu alma renacerá. Y entonces deberás defender su dignidad. Nunca más debes dejar que la humillación te ahogue en las sombras de la inexistencia. Si cometes errores, aprenderás de ellos. Y al final encontrarás el camino que te corresponde.- Defteros se había quedado paralizado frente la petición de Asmita, frente a sus explicaciones de algo que para él no podía ser admisible.- La redención de las almas siempre obtiene la recompensa que se merecen. No te olvides nunca de ésto, Defteros.

Con lentitud, la figura de Asmita se incorporó, alejándose un poco de Defteros, permaneciendo con su mirada sobre el hombre que más hondo había llegado en su corazón. Defteros dejó que el silencio le envolviera de nuevo por unos instantes. Sumiéndose en unos largos segundos de reflexión antes de imitar los movimientos de Asmita, poniéndose también en pie y mirando dentro de esos azules ojos, por fin sus labios pronunciaron lo que Asmita deseaba escuchar.

\- Te lo prometo, Asmita. Nunca más voy a permitir que nada ni nadie maldiga mi existencia. Cueste lo que cueste.

Asmita sonrió aliviado, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos un instante para abrirlos de nuevo.

\- Mi tiempo se acaba, Defteros...- su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, a volverse borroso.- Pero me voy feliz...porqué por fin puedo poner rostro al alma que más vivo me ha hecho sentir en esta vida.

La etérea mano de Asmita se atrevió a rozar las mejillas de Defteros, encendidas por la impotencia, temblorosas por la lucha que mantenían para evitar ser bañadas de nuevo, reconfortadas por la calidez de ese cosmos que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza.

\- Hasta luego, Defteros...

El cosmos de Asmita había desaparecido por completo. Su etérea presencia también. Dejando a Defteros con un dolor reavivado, con el corazón contraído...con la presencia de ese inocente joven inconsciente a sus pies. Con tristeza observó a Tenma, tendido en la tierra, exhausto por la voluntad volcada en superarse a toda costa.

Con determinación, pero haciendo uso de una extraña delicadeza en él, tomó el pulso del muchacho, comprobando que no era irregular. Que simplemente dormía profundamente para recuperarse de su desmedido esfuerzo entregado al volcán. Antes de abandonar el lugar, recorrió con su mirada una última vez el cuerpo de Tenma, admirando en secreto su valor, y sí, la naturalidad con la que se había presentado a él. Agarró la caja de Pandora que contenía a Pegaso, la armadura que vivía gracias a la sangre de Asmita, y la depositó a su lado.

\- Espero que trates bien esta armadura, Tenma. No sabes lo importante que llega a ser.

Su presencia también se desvaneció, dejando que Tenma despertara solo. Sabiendo que sabría qué hacer una vez hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas. Defteros no se dirigió a su gruta. No deseaba ver a Dohko en ese limbo indescifrable. No deseaba volver a hablar con Tenma. Lo único que deseaba era la soledad que el volcán le había ofrecido la primera vez que sus pies pisaron esas tierras. Esa soledad que ahora había desaparecido por completo. Se refugió en otra parte de la isla, intentando en vano mantenerse ajeno a todo lo que le envolvía. Haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por no mirar ese lienzo que cada día creía más y más. Siguiendo de cerca, muy a su pesar, los movimientos de Tenma, la reunión con sus compañeros. El inquebrantable empeño en defender a una diosa frente a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a romper su promesa. Pero Defteros seguía con la convicción de no ofrecer su poder a una causa que nunca le había considerado digno. Convenciéndose día tras día que no habría nada ni nadie capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni Asmita, en sus serenos intentos, lo había conseguido.

Pero había algo con lo que Defteros nunca contó. Algo que despertó en el Templo Maligno de Marte, en los dominios de Hades. Un cosmos que arrancó a Defteros de su determinación como si fuera arrastrado por unas poderosas garras. Un cosmos que había conocido desde siempre. Que había sido poderoso y amable. Y que él mismo había visto volverse oscuro y malvado. Un cosmos que el propio Defteros apagó con su puño.

Aspros...

Y Defteros supo que, inevitablemente, su momento había llegado. Y había sido Aspros el que se atrevió a reclamarle fervientemente. Aspros al servicio de Hades. Aspros y su prometida venganza.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la gruta que había sido su hogar, esperando no encontrar a Dohko en ella. Pero el Caballero de Libra seguía impasible, custodiado por esas doce armas que se abalanzaron amenazantes contra Defteros al sentir su cosmos arder. Defteros las neutralizó con una facilidad pasmosa, dejándolas inhertes sobre el suelo mientras se acercaba a una caja dorada que había intentado ignorar en vano durante dos años.

Antes de ordenar mentalmente que se abriera, un cierto temor recorrió su cuerpo. Una sensación de estar violando algo que no le pertenecía. Que nunca lo había hecho. Algo que no se creía con el derecho siquiera de rozar con su mirada. La armadura allí contenida empezó a resonar con insistencia, emitiendo sordos ruegos, dándole su aprobación para ser vestida por él. Por el legítimo Caballero de Géminis. El corazón le palpitaba desesperadamente, y fue la misma armadura la que decidió salir de su clausura, materializándose frente a él. Brillando más que el astro rey. Envolviendo a Defteros en su fulgor.

\- Géminis...parece que nos ha llegado el momento...

La armadura emitía destellos que iluminaban por completo la gruta en la que había estado encarcelada, y sus resonancias le daban la señal a Defteros que estaba más que dispuesta a ser defendida por él. Le susurraban al oído que entendía su negación a tocarla, a mirarla... y le decían que no importaba...que no se culpara más por ello...que estaba bien...

\- Lo siento...Géminis...siento haberte despreciado desde el primer momento en que te vi...Siempre te culpé que Aspros se alejara...Siempre te maldije por eso...

Frente a las ahogadas palabras de Defteros, el casco de los dos rostros pareció cobrar vida, y las miradas que le ofrecieron las caras de la contradicción fueron de comprensión. De perdón. De compasión.

\- Creo que es el momento de ir al encuentro de tu legítimo dueño. De Aspros de Géminis. Pero antes...debemos despertar a Dohko. Este muchacho ya ha dormido suficiente...

Defteros introdujo su mano dentro de la armadura y sacó lo que parecía ser un frasco de cristal. El frasco con la sangre de la anterior reencarnación de Athena. El frasco que Aspros robó de Star Hill el día en que sus vidas fueron apostadas a una carta.

Con la sangre sagrada despertaría a Dohko, y luego sería por fin libre.

Libre de ir al encuentro de Aspros.

Libre de hablar con él frente a frente.

Libre de sacrificarse por su hermano y devolverle lo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Libre de sentirse Caballero de Géminis por un momento.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí llega la historia de Defteros, Aspros y Asmita. Una historia que no ha sido original, pero que me he permitido añadirle algunos trocitos que siempre han estado vagando por mi mente. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me habéis hecho llegar, y espero que nos sigamos viendo por aquí._

 _En breve creo que tendré una nueva historia, y esta vez me voy a zambullir en un AU que no tengo ni idea de como saldrá._

 _Mil gracias de nuevo!_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
